Green
by Little Letters
Summary: Sasuke has accepted his beta status and Naruto as his mate. Life is finally returning to normality. But new surprises begin and an old enemy reemerges. Will Sasuke and Naruto be up for the challenge? The couple will soon find out that everything balances on the tip of a needle. Mpreg NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Green**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

**IMPORTANT:This is the sequel for 'Let go Sasuke.' I strongly suggest that you read it first, before reading this story to avoid confusion. **

**Warning: Lemon (Two guys doing the do). For those who do not want to read it, I made a "(*)" at the start and beginning. **

Chapter 1

Slimy stone walls glistened in the candle light. The air was damp, uninviting to anyone, except those who were used to it. The inhabitants slide around corners and every hour, a set of hasty footsteps could be heard.

He readjusted his position, boredom was eating at the corners of his mind. The candles warped his shadow into a twitching monster, waiting behind it's master. All this waiting was killing him! He threw a plastic empty cup across the room...then he smiled, he could wait. Yes, he would wait. Everything was falling into place.

"It is almost time." He watched his loyal servant replace the cup with a new one.

Water was poured and the example of his master's temper hidden. "Why now my Lord?"

"The brick walls have eyes," the monster smirked. "I will have Sasuke back. And what he will offer is going to make me...extremely happy."

"I remember the first time. Sasuke will not come willingly, my Lord."

The master waved the troublesome thought away, "Sasuke will learn again that he cannot fight, unless he wants to feel pain."

"And what of Itachi?" The servant turned a small lamp on to replicate daytime.

"Now that Itachi is preoccupied, Sasuke will be easier to take."

The servant nodded, "But what of his new mate?"

"What of him?"

"Naruto will put up a fight, he will not be so easily-"

"Why are you questioning me? Do you think I will fail?"

The alpha servant quickly lowered his head in submission, "No! Forgive me, my Lord. They are my own worries."

"There is no need to worry. Sasuke is already trapped, he just doesn't know it yet." The speaker stood up from his bed, "come. There is much to prepare."

Most intruders thought the master was weak, but the servant knew better. He watched in awe as the man stretched and stood to his full height. Waves of power rolled off of him.

The monster laughed, "our guest needs to be comfortable."

* * *

Naruto rolled onto his side, cursing the sun as it happily filtered through his bedroom blinds. He wrapped his arms around his mate and gave a sleepy kiss between two shoulder blades. Sasuke was not a morning person, in fact, he was not a 'waking up' person either. Naruto smiled, they could sleep in a little while longer...after a few more kisses. He started at the base of Sasukes neck, keeping his eyes closed to feel everything.

"I think I may have to get rid of Sasuke. Waking up like this every morning, isn't too bad."

Naruto paused, Sasuke's voice sounded identical to...he opened his eyes.

"KYUUBI!"

**/What does he think he's doing?!/**

Kyuubi body racked with laughter. "I'm sorry I could keep quiet any longer!" He toppled out of bed as Naruto pushed him.

"What were you doing in my bed? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto quickly scanned the room, wondering if Sasuke had a part to play in this awful joke.

**/Doubt it. Sasuke would get jealous/.**

The werewolf finally stopped laughing, "Sasuke went to work early. I came in and the bed was still warm, so I helped myself."

"I thought you were Sasuke!" Naruto got up and pulled some sweatpants on.

"Yeah," Kyuubi smirked. "I figured as much when I felt lips on my back. You should really look before you kiss, you know..."

Naruto crossed his arms, "It's my bedroom!"

Kyuubi disregarded Naruto's statement.

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I don't remember..." Kyuubi glanced towards the dresser, finding a empty ramen cup. "Oh! Wait, now I do. I was going to tell you that Sakura is going on a diet and tossing out all the junk food."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't care if she does that..."

Kyuubi smiled, "Sakura considers ramen as junk food."

"Not my ramen!" Naruto bolted out the bedroom to save his wonderful food from evil's strong clutch.

* * *

Sasuke's car tires finally pulled into the driveway. It had been a long day at the bar, he was grateful that he switched to working day shifts, but it was even harder to get up in the mornings. The engine died as Sasuke turned the key and got out. Maybe he should ask Itachi to work half nights shifts to.

_/That would strain your body more/._

"I'm young, I can do it." Sasuke opened the heavy door to the cabin.

_/I still don't think it's a good idea/._

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You never think anything human is a good idea."

_/That's because humans are weird/._

"Hey Sasuke!" Narutos chipper voice originated from the kitchen. "You're just in time for dinner!"

Sasuke took off his coat and sat on a kitchen chair, "what are you burning this time?"

Naruto smiled. "Fish. I'm deciding on charcoal asparagus or ashy spinach. What do you think?"

Sasuke rolled his white sleeves up and smirked, "charcoal asparagus."

The second time Naruto decided to make dinner for Sasuke, the kitchen almost went up in flames. It had been an ongoing joke between the couple, that Naruto burned everything he touched. Even though Naruto never burned food that badly again.

Sasuke washed his hands and took out the vegetable from the refrigerator, "where is everyone?"

Naruto set the timer, "Sakura is at the gym, should be back soon. Kyuubi, Hinata, and Kiba are checking the territory perimeters. How's Itachi?"

Sasuke began cutting the asparagus bottoms off. "Katsumi caught a cold, so Itachi stayed home today."

Narutos eyebrows bent forward in concentration. "How old is the little guy now?"

Sasuke dumped the green sticks into a pan, "Katsumi is three. Remember when I said he would be better after he graduated from his 'Terrible Twos'? I was wrong." Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek in amusement, "he's keeps Itachi and Kisame constantly on their toes."

Naruto laughed, "still can't believe they had a kid. Kisame nearly fainted when Kakashi said it was a boy."

Sasuke helped set out the plates. "If you ever say that in front of his face, Kisame will kill you."

"Worth it."

The kitchen was soon filled with the smell of spices and cooked fish. Sasuke scanned the table, finding only napkins missing. Walking over to the bottom drawer by the sink, Sasuke bent down to search for them. Unknowingly giving Naruto a great view.

"Do you know where the napkins are?" Sasuke was sure Hinata put them in the bottom drawer.

"Hmm, let me look." Before Sasuke could stand back up and move away, Naruto was behind him. Leaning over him and pressing his groin against Sasuke's backside. "Maybe the second one." Naruto pressed Sasuke down further as he opened the drawer. "Yup, here they are." Naruto grabbed the napkins and walked away like he did nothing.

Sasuke pushed down his riled wolf and went back to stir the asparagus. "Idiot."

Naruto smiled, "don't tease me then."

"That's not teasing,..." Sasuke smirked. "This is." He hooked his thumbs into Naruto's sweatpants and pulled him closer. Nipping a tan ear and giving a single kiss against the corner of Naruto's mouth. He let go and walked back to the stove, babysitting the cooking vegetable once more.

**/I'm aroused/.**

Sasuke pretended not to notice Naruto stepping behind him, wrapping toned arms around Sasukes waist.

"Dinner looks good." Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke mused.

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go out to eat. Just you and me. Then we can come home." Naruto moved closer, resting his head on Sasukes shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't know."

_/Stop teasing him, say yes/._

"You can use your bar skills to make drinks." Naruto kissed Sasukes neck.

"And what are you doing to do? That just sounds like my job." Sasuke faked indifference.

"I have some skills," Naruto smirked while his lips remained on Sasukes pale skin. "I can use them for you."

Sasuke leaned back, pressing himself against Narutos crotch. "Oh really?"

"I'm gonna puke!" Kiba walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread.

**/You got to be kidding me!/ **Naruto's wolf paced.

Sasuke quickly sidestepped to avoid Naruto and being seen in that position by anyone else.

Naruto groaned, "Hello Mutt. Perfect timing as per usual."

Kiba smiled, "I try."

Kyuubi and Hinata walked into the room, both looking hungry.

Kyuubi also grabbed a piece of bread, "Dude, smells great."

Naruto put everything on the table and pouted. Maybe later he could persuade his mate into some better positions, Narutos good mood returned, "report."

"Everything outside is just dapper. Forest looks happy, animals are starting to mate for the spring, and no traces of possible enemies." Kyuubi replied.

Naruto nodded, looking very pleased. "Good job."

"S-Sakura texted me. She said she would be here in less then five minutes." Hinata looked down as everyone looked at her. She had more confidence now, the stutter was only there when she got embarrassed.

Kyuubi ripped into the soft bread and swallowed. "Then we can wait. Hey Sasuke."

Waiting for the slight redness on his cheeks to subside, Sasuke hadn't turned to face anyone yet. So he just gave a silent wave.

Kyuubi grinned, "Did you know your lover had an affair this morning?"

_/What?!/ _Sasuke's wolf growled.

Sasuke centered his attention on Naruto and crossed his arms. Forgetting about the, now nonexistent, tint on his cheeks.

"HEY!" Naruto tried to punch Kyuubi in the arm, but the second in command evaded it. Naruto quickly turned to Sasuke, "I thought Kyuubi was you so I kissed him." Naruto felt Sasuke's mood darken over their mating connection. "Kissed him on the back! After I knew, I pushed him out of the bed! I swear!"

/_I do not like this joke Kyuubi thought was funny/._

Sasuke dangerously smiled, "Going for men now Kyuubi? That's fine, I can replace all your porn magazines if that's your preference..."

Kyuubi paled, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Get into bed with Naruto again and see what happens..." Sasukes eyes held a faint flicker of red.

Kyuubi swallowed to wet his dry mouth, "Sure thing, Sasuke."

**/I am really aroused/.**

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for waiting!"

Kiba replied by grabbing a plate, "now let's eat!"

Tonight's dinner was just like every other dinner in the Uzumaki pack. Stories were shared, Kiba fed food under the table to his dogs, and a pepper shaker was thrown. Sasuke smiled, the Uzumaki pack was hectic. Pack members were always going somewhere or yelling something. But when dinner came around, nobody missed it.

After dinner Sakura offered to do the dishes, dragging Kiba along to help her.

Kyuubi popped his knuckles and rubbed his stomach, "It's pretty late, I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys!"

Sasuke murmured a goodnight and excused himself from the table. He walked over to the living room, finding a seat by the crackling fire and his book. Sasuke wrapped a red blanket around himself and was lost in the novel after he turned the second page.

Naruto came into the living room as Sasuke finished the fifth chapter. "Everyone's gone to bed. I think we should too." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke.

The beta gently set his book down, "what time is it?"

Naruto squinted to read the hands on a tiny clock, "Around 12:30 am"

"You can go to sleep," Sasuke picked his book back up. "I'm not tired."

Naruto expertly swiped the book from Sasukes hands and smiled, "I said go to bed. I never said anything about sleeping."

Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you ask Kyuubi?"

**/We don't want Kyuubi/.**

"Because I have plans that only involve you." Naruto gently pressed his lips against Sasukes.

The extricate steps of kissing quickly unraveled into something more passionate. Sasuke snaked his hands around his blondes neck, deepening the kiss. After what could only be described as too soon, Naruto leaned back, leaving both werewolves panting.

Sasuke stood up, "I believe I want to know these plans." He barely held in a surprised gasp as Naruto picked him up.

"Then let's go."

As Naruto walked to their soundproof bedroom, Sasuke struggled to be free.

"Put me down right now!" Sasuke angrily whispered. He felt Naruto's arms loosen and with a small yelp Sasuke fell onto the soft bed.

Naruto quietly shut the door and locked it.

**/No interruptions this time/. (*)**

Naruto turned around to meet Sasukes icy glare fully, shrugging, Naruto walked towards Sasuke, "Like you asked, I let you go."

Sasuke knew Narutos innocent smile in the bedroom was never innocent, "I think I will just go to bed then."

"Oh, but you can't. Not with this," Narutos hand cupped Sasukes bulging member. "Besides, I want to tell you my plans now..." Naruto took off Sasuke's white shirt and tie.

"I'm going to kiss your chest," Naruto kissed the right side of Sasukes chest, just below his collar bone.

"I'm going to memorize your face again." Naruto ghosted his fingertips down Sasukes cheek, curving along the jawbone.

"I'm going to leave a hickey on your hip."

This time Naruto slowly ran his hands down Sasukes abs. He waited a few seconds before slipping black pants off. The alpha lowered his head, but didn't leave a hickey yet. Instead he played with the elastic band of Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke couldn't tell when Naruto would kiss him anymore, the idiot was playing with him... Sasuke grabbed Narutos shoulders to bring him back up and kiss his lips. But his mate simply held his wrists and attacked the skin over Sasukes left hip bone.

All Sasuke could do was roll his hips as Narutos teeth nipped and played with his pale skin. "N-Naruto that's-"

"I'm going to tease you, prepare you, then fuck you."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he yanked Narutos shirt and pants off. Pulling Narutos face up until Sasuke could kiss him with ease. "And I'm going to make you work for it and then do me hard." It was Sasuke's turn to cup Narutos shaft through thin boxers.

Naruto attacked Sasukes swollen lips again, nipping on a plump bottom lip. When that didn't satisfy him anymore, Naruto pulled down Sasukes concealing boxers, grabbing the hard cock and beginning to stroke it.

"..Ha... Shit, Naruto!" Sasuke bit his lip hard enough to stop the pleasured moans trying to escape.

"Don't hold back." Naruto squeezed the base of Sasukes member and licked the mating mark, sending waves of lust throughout Sasukes body.

"Pl- Play fair!" Sasuke glided Naruto's boxers down and wrapped his legs around Naruto.

"Is my beta trying to tell me what to do?" Naruto teased.

"Bastard," Sasuke quickly gripped Narutos cock, making a blonde head fall onto his shoulder in pleasure. "Don't act so high and mighty."

Sasuke continued to pump Naruto, gently twisting and playing with the head.

"That's enu," Naruto took a deep breath, "that's enough." He pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer, easily coating his fingers. He felt the electric zap of excitement through Sasuke's side of the bond. Naruto pressed silky lips against his mates and inserted his first finger.

No matter how many times Sasuke was prepared, each time it always hurt a little. Even with being a werewolf, where both genders could lubricate themselves, it was hard to let Naruto control the pace. But Sasuke trusted Naruto, so he to relaxed and focused on the pleasure as each finger was slowly added.

When Sasuke back arched from pleasure, Naruto knew he hit the spot.

"I'm pushing in okay?" Naruto placed Sasukes legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed in, watching for any sign of pain Sasuke might show.

"That's enough," Sasuke kissed Naruto's mating mark and relaxed back into the covers. "Move."

Naruto smiled and eagerly started to thrust into Sasuke's tight canal, both werewolves groaning in bliss. Sasukes back arched once more as Naruto pushed in and out, hitting his prostate.

/_It's time/._

Sasuke ignored his wolf, lately it was saying confusing things. Digging his dull nails into Narutos back, he felt the tight coil in his stomach get tighter. Sasukes eyes widened and he gasped at an unfamiliar feeling, Naruto was no longer able to pull out of him. It didn't hurt, in fact it added to his pleasure.

"Na-Naruto. It's- Inside- I-"

Soothing vibrations pulsed in Narutos chest, helping Sasuke relax again. "It's okay."

Worry fled Sasuke's mind as Naruto pushed into his sweet spot again, his mind clouding over as the end came near. With a breathless scream, Sasuke couldn't stop the white streams from covering his stomach.

Naruto could only handle three more thrusts in Sasukes tight canal before he also came, his cum coating Sasukes insides. The alphas arms gave out and he laid on top of his mate, still careful not to accidently crush him. The two werewolves sat like that for a moment, relaxing after their intense orgasm.

Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of pride and happiness seeping into his heart.

"...Naruto, you're heavy." Sasuke jokingly pushed against Naruto's face.

"No, I think I'll sleep like this tonight." Naruto laid his head against Sasukes flushed chest and pretended to snore.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his mate, "You're suck a dork."

Naruto waited until his knot fully went away and slowly pulled out of Sasuke. "Yeah," he grinned. "But I'm _your _dork."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I tried to give you back already. But they wouldn't take you..." He acted agitated and shrugged.

"Hey!" Narutos smile grew wider. "Then I will just have to change your mind."

Sasuke kissed Naruto and slid under the covers, he would clean himself tomorrow.

Naruto poorly attempted to wipe himself off and curled against Sasuke, "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Night Naruto." Sasuke turned so he was facing Naruto and kissed him one more time. "...I love you."

Naruto felt his heart soar up to space and then fall back into his chest again, "I love you more."

The mated werewolves fell asleep in each others arms, unaware of the changes being made. **(*)**

* * *

Naruto woke up to one of the best sights in the world: Sasuke peacefully sleeping next to him. Naruto lightly ran his fingers through Sasuke's bangs, smiling as he murmured an incoherent phrase and turned around. The blonde slowly sat up, aware that a single unnatural movement would make a very grumpy spouse. Naruto stopped his stealth mode after he took a shower and was a few steps down the hall.

"Good morning everyone!" Naruto walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Kyuubi analyzed Narutos movements and actions, grinning. "Stay up late?"

Naruto turned around with an arrogant smirk and took a sip of caffeine, "none of your business."

Kyuubi smiled, "I left some coffee for Sasuke. He usually has some before work."

Naruto placed an empty cup in the sink, "today is his day off. But I'm sure he will be grateful."

"Cool," Kyuubi popped his fingers and spine. "I'm thinking of changing."

Naruto assessed the familiar soreness in his limbs, "I'll come with you."

"I will come too, if you don't mind." Hinata played with her fingers and then slid them into her pant packets.

Kyuubi stretched, "You're always welcome to come Hinata." He walked outside, "what are we waiting for? Lets do this!"

* * *

A drowsy Sasuke pushed the bed covers back, ignoring the pain in his lower spine. He looked around to find the spot where Naruto slept cold and empty. Sasuke rushed out of bed, only to fall to his knees, the pain protesting severely at any further movement.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was beginning to panic.

His mate was gone! Sasuke felt the natural instinct to whine bubble up his throat. Did he do something wrong? Why did Naruto leave him?

Sasuke almost cried with joy as he felt reassuring emotions being sent to him over the bond connection. Naruto was still close and worried about Sasuke. He sighed and returned the comforting feelings to tell Naruto that he was okay.

Sasuke rubbed his face, why did he become so scared? This had never happened before...

_/It's okay to call for him. Tell him to come back and comfort you/. _Sasuke ignored his wolf, there was no need to falsely alert Naruto.

Sighing, this time with annoyance, as Sasuke was reminded of the dried body fluids clinging to his skin. The beta walked into the bathroom to take a long shower, his stomach rumbled... a short shower.

Sasuke eventually walked into the kitchen, clean and feeling much better.

"Afternoon Sasuke."

"...Afternoon Sakura."

Sasuke looked at the oven to see the time, it was almost 2 p.m. Had he really slept in that long?

_/You're using a lot of energy now/. _

Energy for what?

/_It's too soon to say anything for sure. I will tell you when I know/._

Great, so his wolf was still speaking in riddles.

"Did you make lunch yet?" Sakura was busy typing away on her phone.

"No, I'm craving sushi...want some?" Sasuke pulled out the raw tuna.

_/Pick something different/. _Sasuke pushed his wolf towards the back of his mind. If his wolf wasn't going to be clear, Sasuke wouldn't feel guilty for stuffing it into a small corner.

Sakura smiled, "No thank you." Sasuke was still standoffish, but if you got him alone, he was very polite and kind. Her alpha's mate only nodded and began making his lunch.

Sasuke had no problem cooking or baking. When he was little, Sasuke would help his mother make new dishes and feed them to Itachi, who couldn't refuse. Fun times with his mom turned into a silent enjoyment to cook by himself.

Sasuke finished two whole sushi rolls by himself, even nibbling on the ginger he put on the side. Picking up the empty plate, the werewolf began cleaning the mess.

_/I warned you. Heads up/._

What could that possibly- Sasuke ran to the nearest bathroom and puked all the wonderful sushi back up.

"Sasuke?" Sakura followed Sasuke to find his head leaning against the ceramic toilet.

"I'm fine. Just give me a mo-" Sasuke retched into the bowl.

"Was the sushi bad?"

Sasuke threw up again, the thought of sushi making him turn pale. "No," Sasuke spit. "I checked everything." He shakily stood back up.

/_Stay away from raw fish/._

"Maybe you're getting sick..." Sakura's nurse mode came out, she checked Sasukes forehead for a temperature. "You're hot."

Sasuke weakly smiled, "Werewolves have higher body temperatures. You know that." He pulled his toothbrush out from the cabinet and brushed his teeth. "I'll just take a nap on the couch and be better."

Sakura didn't look convinced, "Do you want me to call Naruto?"

/_NO!/_

"No, thank you." Sasuke put his toothbrush back and cleared any evidence of his foul smelling bile. "I will tell him when he comes back." Sasuke didn't have the slightest intention of telling Naruto, through he didn't know why.

**To be Continued.**

**Looks like I have created another monster. :) I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Sadly, I finished my break and will be starting classes again tomorrow. So chapters will be either: very consistent (because I love to procrastinate with school assignments) or sporadic (because I hate unfinished work). Opinions are welcome!**

**~Little Letters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

**AGAIN IMPORTANT!: This is a sequel to 'Let go Sasuke.' Please read that story before reading this one.**

Chapter 2

_/You have less than three minutes/._

Sasuke calmly set down the music CD and banana he was eating. Excusing himself to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Kyuubi lowered the volume of the song. They sometimes had different opinions on music, but Sasuke respected Kyuubi's choice and listened to it. Even when Sasuke hated the song, he stayed, so it was confusing for him to get up in the middle of the chorus.

"Yes. Just going to the bathroom." Sasuke walked to the bathroom across from Kyuubi's room. Shutting the door, he ran over and emptied the continence of his stomach into the white ring.

"This is getting _so _old." Sasuke complained.

/_Go see a doctor/._

Sasuke snorted. Right. Hospitals were the best place to be, considering the werewolf DNA intertwined with his own.

_/Kakashi?/_

Face the humiliation while getting a checkup? No thank you.

/_What about the old Uzumaki pack leader? Tsunade? Naruto said she is a doctor/._

Sasuke had only met her a handful of times. He don't want to bother her, besides, _Sasuke's_ wolfwas the one who was supposed to tell him what's going on. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, hoping his wolf would know it was the receiver.

"Dude...Do you suffer from anorexia?" Kyuubis concerned voice made Sasuke jump. "I mean...I'm here for you, you know? If you feel the need to do that because of something I can tot-"

Sasuke cut Kyuubi's speech in half. "No."

Kyuubi held up his hands, "I'm just callin' it how I see it. You were just eating and now you're throwing up."

"My stomach is not agreeing with me. No need to tell Naruto." Sasuke took several deep breaths, measuring his stomach to see if he could stand up.

Kyuubi leaned on the threshold to the bathroom, "wasn't planning on it...until you said something."

Sasuke stood up and lied, "I'm getting better. Just have to eat mild foods."

The truth was, Sasuke was not getting better. He couldn't pinpoint what was making him so sick. A few weeks ago, it was sushi. Yesterday, it was a ham sandwich. Today, a measly little banana. He had been lucky enough to hide the severity of the puking from Naruto. His mate thought he had only been sick for the past two days. Quietly slipping away to puke his guts out was no longer an option. Naruto was beginning to go into protective mode, scanning everything Sasuke ate.

* * *

"Sasuke are you sure you should be eating that?" Naruto glued his blue eyes to every piece of ham Sasuke layered on his sandwich.

Sasuke sighed.

/_Naruto is just looking out for us, be nice/._

"Do you expect me to eat nothing?"

_/That isn't being nice/._ Sasuke was technically older than his wolf, it had no right to lecture him on manners.

Narutos eyes snapped to Sasukes face and he stood up, "you know that's not what I mean. I just want you to keep food down, you're not eating enough."

Did Naruto think the main way he got full was photosynthesis? Sasuke was ravenous! He _wanted _tokeep food down too, it wasn't like Sasuke was purposely eating everything that made him sick.

"Remarkable job of stating the obvious." Sneering, the beta slammed a bread slice on top and ripped a big chunk off with his teeth.

To keep a warning growl back, Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke was hungry and whatever was making him puke, wasn't helping his mood either. Naruto would just have to be patient.

Sasuke watched Naruto with smug satisfaction as he continued to eat his light meal and not feel nauseated. As Sasuke swallowed the last bite, Naruto's strained facial expression eased into a relaxed one.

"See? All in and nothing out." Sasuke pointed at his stomach, "I don't understand why you are-..." Sasuke hastily grabbed the nearby garbage can, heaving into it as if his life depended on it. The force of each spell made Sasuke drop to his knees.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed over and held shaking hands that gripped the garbage can's sides.

Sasuke tried to tell Naruto he was fine, but he couldn't speak yet. Each breath was used to help remove more chewed-up food.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Naruto rubbed soothing circles on Sasukes back and pushed his bangs out of his face. "It's almost over."

Relief flooded through Sasuke as Naruto was proven right, the puking stopped...for now. Sasuke slowly pushed the garbage can away and sat glassy-eyed.

"This sucks..."

Naruto remained silent.

"...Naruto?"

The blonde was glaring at the silver refrigerator like it just committed an unforgivable act. "That's it, from now on I'm cooking for you and I'm throwing away all the food in the damn refrigerator."

"What?" Sasuke shook his head, "you're not making sense."

Naruto helped Sasuke stand up,"it makes perfect sense! Maybe we missed cleaning out something, now it contaminated the food and made you sick."

"I can take care of myself and I already checked everything!" Sasuke was appalled at the thought of Naruto waiting on him like he was royalty.

"I'm going to do this Sasuke, and that's final." Narutos eye held a faint glint of yellow.

"You can't be around all the time," Sasuke challenged.

Naruto clenched his fists with determination, "watch me."

* * *

Sasuke expected Naruto to forget, but every damn meal; breakfast, lunch and dinner was made by the stubborn idiot. Sasuke tried to reason with Naruto, but he would only receive the same answer every time: 'I promise to make your food until we find what's making you so sick.'

So far, Naruto (annoyingly) was keeping his promise.

But still the puking remained; much to Sasuke's discomfort and Naruto's growing frustration. Because the puking had been going on much longer than two days, Sasuke was starting to look exactly how Kyuubi described: anorexic.

"Okay man, if you say so..." Kyuubi covered his troubled look. He wouldn't say it out loud, but this was not the first time he heard Sasuke in the bathroom. But it was the first time Kyuubi said anything, he may not like Uchihas every much. But Sasuke was family and it was his job to tell Naruto if anything happened in the pack, and that was what he planned to do.

Later that night, Sasuke left the bathroom that adjoined Naruto's and his bedroom. He shut the door to find Naruto shirtless, waiting for him on the bed. Any other time it would be downright sexy, but with the unsettled look Naruto gave him. Sasuke grew angry.

Werewolves got sick too, dammit! Why couldn't everyone leave him alone to rest and get better in peace? But no, they had to start monitoring him like he was some prisoner! Eat this. Try this. How do you think you would feel about eating this?

Naruto felt Sasuke's emotions through his mark, he was treading on thin ice. "Do you think that-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke growled.

"Maybe you should go see Tsunade." Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was so mad.

"Dammit Naruto! I told you I'm fine!" Even with no food currently in his stomach, the excitement made Sasuke rush into the bathroom again. But this time, only water and stomach acid came forth. Leaving an awful taste and burn in the back of Sasukes throat.

He sat there for a moment and gathered his thoughts, maybe his wolf knew now.

"Any idea what this could possibly be?"

_/I have several/._

"Care to share?"

/_I can only feel whatever is happening to your body, not see it. And because nothing like this has ever happened before. I want an outside opinion before I say mine/._

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Well that's a first.

Sasuke exited the bathroom to find Naruto holding his black coat.

"You're going Sasuke."

"The only place I'm 'going' is to sleep." Sasuke sidestepped Naruto, but felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist before he could go any further.

"I will metaphorically break your legs and drag you there if I have to," Naruto growled. "Something's wrong, you're looking worse," Naruto poked Sasukes prominent rib cage. "and you're **not getting better**."

Sasuke was furious, "I will not go U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to!" He shoved a finger towards Narutos chest, "and you cannot make me!"

Sasuke attempted for the hundredth time to free his hands from the ropes, using the side of Naruto's car door. But they held tight. Damn Naruto and his alpha strength! Fine, if Sasuke couldn't change Naruto's mind by force, he would try something else.

"It's late Naruto." Sasuke dropped his bound hands into his lap. "How about tomorrow?"

_/Your plan to run to Itachi tomorrow, will not stop you from going. You're only putting this off/._

"Grandma won't mind, I'm sure." Naruto nursed his bruised lip. Sasuke had one hell of an uppercut.

"This is not important enough-"

Naruto growled and his canines peeked over his lips. "It is!"

Sasuke sighed and leaned back against his seat, once Naruto had a mission. It was near impossible to make the dunce change his mind.

Tsunade came to the door, in Sasuke's opinion, way too quickly.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Tsunade was encased in a green robe and pink slippers. "This better be one hell of a reason!"

"Sasuke is sick."

At Narutos serious tone, Tsunade ushered them inside without another complaint. "Go ahead and sit on the couch Naruto. Sasuke follow me."

"I'm coming too," Naruto argued.

"No you're not. Sasuke only, then you can come in." Sasuke didn't have time to protest as he was dragged into the back room.

"Sit on the table and tell me all your symptoms." Tsunade pulled on blue latex gloves and sat in a chair across from the table.

Sasuke sat down, but remained stubbornly quiet.

Tsunade smirked. "Look, you're not the first one to be a difficult patient. Either you tell me what you are experiencing or I find out myself." She jerked her head towards an assortment of medical tools.

Sasuke was really beginning to miss the silver haired pervert. "I have been constantly throwing up, I'm exhausted and some other stuff I guess...It's really nothing-"

"Remove your shirt." Tsunade got up and walked over.

Sasuke sighed. All of this was so pointless! He obediently removed his shirt like Tsunade asked.

The alpha doctor couldn't keep a small gasp from crossing her lips. What did Sasuke go through exactly? Scars weaved and etched into his skin, leaving a rocky terrain that dipped and curved.

"I heard that you had scars, but..." Tsunade hesitantly touched the biggest scar on Sasukes back.

The beta jerked forward from the unwanted touch. "Scars are just scars."

"Yes, I suppose they are." Tsunade got over her shock and began her routine check, not touching Sasuke as much as she possibly could. Her patient was uncomfortable, that much, Tsunade could tell.

She turned on a light, "follow my finger with your eyes."

Sasuke did everything Tsunade asked, but as time went on, her requests turned bizarre. Sasuke had enough when he was asked to pee in a cup.

"I refuse," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Just do it," Tsunade copied Sasuke's iron-willed stance.

"No."

"I'm too old for you to fight with me Sasuke, but I am young enough to make you."

"I don't see the point!"

"Look kid," Tsunade forced the cup into Sasukes hands. "I have a pretty good idea what's going on. But this will really tell me."

"This is the last straw." Sasuke gracefully jumped off the table and went into the bathroom for privacy.

Naruto knee bounced repeatedly.

**/Just go in there/.**

But Tsunade said it was better to stay here.

**/But Sasuke is in there/.**

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the clock for the thousandth time.

**/They should be done by now!/**

Naruto stood up, he was going in! His other half was in there and Naruto couldn't just sit there anymore! The blonde took ten giant strides and lifted his hand to knock. Before his knuckles made contact, the door opened.

The werewolf was too lost in his own thoughts to see Naruto.

"So what did she say?" Naruto intently focused on Sasukes eyes.

Sasuke looked up, finally noting that how close Naruto was."She's running some tests and will tell me soon. Tsunade sent me out here to wait with you." Sasuke replaced Naruto's vacant spot on the couch.

"Did the old lady say how long these tests would take?"

"No."

"Oh..." Naruto sat down next to his mate. "Well at least you stopped throwing up."

Sasuke waved a blue plastic cup like it was a flag, "hn."

And so the pair waited, and waited, and waited a little longer. By the end, Sasuke wondered what would happen first; Naruto would stop asking questions or Tsunade would walk through that door.

He got his answer as the medical room door swung open.

Naruto bounced to his feet at the sight of Tsunade, "well?!"

Tsunade pointed at Sasuke, who currently had his stomach in a cup...again. "I need to see Sasuke alone."

"NO!" Naruto growled. "I want to know what's going on!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Protective mates, I swear." She shook her head, "sorry brat. Just Sasuke."

"Not again! It was bad enough-" Naruto was hushed by a pale hand on his arm.

"I'll tell you everything when I come out."

Naruto examined Sasukes face, his lover wasn't the type of person to explain his problems to others...

"...Every single detail, Sasuke. I mean it." Narutos voice was stern, but the agonized look that stretched over his features told how worried he was.

"Hn." Sasuke followed Tsunade back into the soundproof medical room.

Muttering, Tsunade pointed at the table again. "You may need to have a seat for this."

Sasuke sat down, "I doubt it."

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak and then paused. Her face was frozen, but her eyes shot back and forth, like she was having an imaginary conversation in her mind.

"I'm not dying. So please, just spit it out." Sasuke's patience was like a sand timer, constantly too close to running out lately.

"Did you ever have the talk about 'The birds and the bees'?" The doctor finally said after a long moment.

"Excuse me?"

"You know..." Tsunade shrugged. "Where babies come from?"

The last imperceptible sand piece of tolerance slipped down the glass tube, "Is this some type of joke?" Sasuke eyes flashed crimson. "I'm not laughing."

"These types of things should never be considered as jokes or taken lightly."

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"Congratulations Sasuke. You're pregnant." Holding up a positive pregnancy test, Tsunade smiled.

"You're lying." Sasuke pointed at his belly. "You wouldn't be able to tell if I was! It's too soon!"

Tsunade shook her head like Sasuke was an idiot, which didn't help his mood. "When did you start throwing up?"

"A couple weeks ago."

Tsunade cursed, "and you're coming to see me now?!"

"There's no reason why I would have come and I'm not pregnant!"

Tsunade took out two more positive tests, "third times the charm."

_/She's telling the truth/._

Shut up.

_/The doctor has confirmed it/._

Sasuke rubbed his face, "for how long?"

Tsunade tapped her painted fingernails on her desk, "For at least four weeks." She stretched, "You're not showing any signs of a baby bump because you're male, but it will show in the last months of your pregnancy. But this would be when you would start getting check-ups to see if the baby's okay." She scratched some words onto a pastel colored sticky note. "These are some vitamins you should start taking and I want you to come and see me again tomorrow."

Sasuke numbly pushed the piece of paper against the bottom of his jean pocket.

Tsunade smiled again, "I know it's a lot to take in."

_/It's important that you don't tell Naruto/._

Sasukes breath stalled in his lungs. What?

_/Trust me on this. We will find the right time, just not right now/._

Sasuke didn't understand his wolf's logic. But if it thought keeping the baby secret from Naruto was that important, he would listen to it for the time being.

"I have helped many males through pregnancy. There is nothing to worry about...Sasuke?"

All of a sudden Sasuke felt very exhausted and small. He knew werewolf males had the ability to become pregnant. But only one male or female out of a couple had the ability to have children. The reproductive organs were formed after mating, but Sasuke thought he would have more time.

"I'm fine."

/_You say the word 'fine' too much/._

"Wait till Naruto hears about this!" Naruto must have got his smile from Tsunade.

Panic flooded through Sasuke. His wolf was right, he couldn't tell Naruto yet! It was too soon and there was so much to do.

"Um," Sasuke swallowed some pride. "Can you keep this quiet for a little while?"

"So it's already happening to you to, huh?" Tsunade shook her head, but kept her light mood. "It's perfectly normal for pregnant werewolves to try to keep everything secretive as possible, even if it's their own mates. It's a part of the wolf's instincts. You wolf thinks the less people who know, the less danger you will be in."

She helped Sasuke off the table. Tsunade may not be the alpha leader anymore, but Sasuke was still part of the pack and she couldn't help feeling a little obligated to look after him. "I'll leave it up to you to tell Naruto the good news. But Sasuke," Tsunades gaze hardened. "I mean it when I say you have to come back tomorrow. Werewolf pregnancy is very different than humans."

"Okay."

"Oh, almost forgot," Tsunade grabbed a bottle of pills from one of her many shelves. "This is for the morning sickness. You should be done with throwing up by next week, but this will help in the mean time."

Tsunade pinched Sasukes concave stomach, "get some meat on your bones."

"Thank you." Ecstatically taking the bottle and popping a pill into his mouth, Sasuke didn't feel so weak anymore. There was going to be an end to all this puking! Sasuke could eat as much food as he wanted! Baby safe of course.

"Come on. Naruto is probably dulling my carpets with how much he's pacing." Tsunade restrained herself from taking Sasukes arm and leading him through her house. Tsunade sighed, she was giving Naruto a bad time about being overprotective. But she was now being hypocritical, wanting to make sure Sasuke didn't fall on invisible objects. "Let's go."

Sasuke stuffed the bottle into his coat and followed the doctor.

"So did you figure out why Sasuke was so sick?" Naruto frantically scanned Sasuke with his eyes, searching for harm.

Sasuke rolled his own brown eyes, "food poisoning."

The blonde pressed reassuring emotions through their bond, "do you know what it was from?"

Sasuke shoved Narutos emotions back, he didn't want them. He only wanted sleep and help the poor soul who tried to stop him this time...

_/Mood swings/._ Sasuke pushed his wolf down.

"No."

"So he's okay Grandma?"

"Don't call me that! Yes, he will be perfectly fine." Tsunade gave a knowledgeable look towards Sasuke.

Narutos shoulders slumped and he relaxed his tense posture. "Thank you so much."

"Any time." She pointed at the door, "Sasuke will be recovering for a long time. So he needs rest."

Naruto nodded, "absolutely." He slipped his hand into Sasukes.

Sasuke gave a final glance towards Tsunade and mouthed a silent thank you. She nodded her head in understanding.

When Naruto and Sasuke left Tsunade's home is was almost midnight. The stars refused to stay hidden by the clouds and Sasuke's drooping eyes watched them on the car ride back home. He fell asleep before Naruto stopped the car for gas and did not feel strong arms glide around his back and legs.

Only did his eyes flutter with someone carrying him upstairs and gently placing him on a bed. And when Sasuke finally felt arms wrap around him and Naruto rest his chin on his head, he let himself be fully immersed in sleep.

* * *

Slamming his hand on the beeping alarm clock, Sasuke stood up from his tempting bed. His toes digging into the shaggy bedroom carpet as he stretched. Today Sasuke would meet Tsunade again, and discuss in elaborate detail, what he should do and expect in the next months to come.

Pulling on a pair of faded jeans, Sasuke walked to Naruto's closet to find a shirt. He had his own shirts, but it was laundry day and the Uchiha didn't feel like doing chores today.

/_Pick a baggy one/. _

The beta looked down at his stomach, nothing was noticeable anyway!

_/For comfort then/._

Sasuke pushed all the offending orange aside to find some black shirts towards the back.

_/You're going to be late if you don't hurry up/._

Sasuke grumbled under his breath and pulled on the loose black shirt.

"This one's too small," Narutos voice teased. "And this one's too big...but this one, said Sasuke, is just right."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and his personalized fairytale. "Hn."

Naruto laughed, "so where are you going?"

"To see a 'big bad wolf'." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto got up, tracking his prey. "No," he raised his voice to fake distress. "Are you cheating on me?"

Sasuke walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, delaying Naruto's plan to capture the beta, "Of course not." Sasuke lathered the minty foam over his teeth. "I just haven't seen any wolves this morning." He teased back, rinsing and returning to the bedroom.

Naruto placed a hand over his own heart, "low blow to my pride. I am fully wolf materiel."

Sasuke checked the alarm clock, he still had time to spare. Walking over to Naruto and unknowingly sealing his fate, Sasuke pretended to inspect Naruto. "Nope. No wolf here."

**/Oh, I am _very _much here/. **

Naruto smirked, "then I will just have to show you."

Sasuke raised sophisticated eyebrow. "And how do you-"

Naruto didn't let Sasuke finish before he scooped his victim up and threw him over one bronze shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't help a breathless laugh from escaping as he saw everything upside-down. But of course, Sasuke had to say something when he felt a hand on his elevated backside.

"Put me down!" Sasuke squirmed just for the pleasure of making it difficult for Naruto to hold him.

"No. You have been naughty." Naruto face split into his famous grin. "And it's my job as an alpha to stop that right away." With great amusement, Naruto put Sasuke back on the bed. Holding back the urge to play with dark hair that fanned across the covers.

"Seriously, you're going to make me late." Sasuke tried to find a good excuse.

"Too bad, and this is what you get for hurting my pride:"

Sasuke wasn't quick enough to stop Naruto's fingers from reaching his sides, immediately triggering his most ticklish spot.

"Ha Ha ha! Stop! Ha ha!" Sasuke wiggled and pushed at Naruto's hands.

"I seem to have lost my hearing." Naruto shrugged, "I think I heard 'tickle harder'."

Naruto's attack switched from left to right and Sasuke felt tears creep into the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Y- Ha ha you moron!" Sasuke smiled, flipped and pulled Naruto onto the bed, "prepare for my revenge." Sasuke perched himself over Naruto and kissed him.

"I like this revenge." Naruto's lazy smirk made Sasuke want to kiss him again.

The dark haired werewolf glanced at the clock. He would have to leave within the next five minutes or he would be late.

"I have to leave now. But I will see you later."

"Can't wait." Naruto placed a goodbye on Sasukes forehead and watched his mate leave.

**/He never actually told us where he was going.../**

Naruto picked up his phone, ready to send Sasuke a text, but then he paused. Naruto set the device back down, swallowing the temptation to find out exactly what Sasuke was up to. He walked downstairs and started his day, after all, Naruto trusted Sasuke.

"I'll just ask Sasuke when he comes back."

**To be Continued**

**Hello again! Feel free to review and give constructive criticism, it is always appreciated! ~Little Letters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green**

** I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

The sound of Tsunade clicking her pen made Sasuke want to travel back in time, and kill whoever thought it was a good idea to invent the pen cap.

"Just fruit for the first two months?" Sasuke mentally sighed as Tsunade set the aggravating writing utensil down.

"Yes, you will be on a fruit and healthy fat diet for a third of the pregnancy. The third and fourth month will be strictly vegetables." The doctor gave Sasuke a paper with a colorful chart and suggestions of what to eat. "And then it will be only be meat and fish until your full six months are over."

Sasuke scanned the chart, this was going to be hard to hide from the pack.

/_Just say the doctor is making you/._

"Of course, you will be eating for two people. So double your portions."

Sasuke folded the paper up and pushed it into his coat, "all of it seems to be a little much, considering that I just found out yesterday..."

"Because werewolf pregnancies have a shorter term than humans, the baby will take more energy to grow at a faster pace." Tsunade hands jerked in different directions as she talked with them. "Before you know it, it will be your sixth month and you won't be able to see your feet."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that every much. Not being able to see things because of his stomach, meant having to ask for help, and Uchiha Sasuke doesn't ask for help.

_/You do now/. _Sasuke ignored his wolf, that argument would be for a later time.

"I noticed I don't feel the ache and need to transform into the wolf." Sasuke stretched his legs, expecting them to protest and press against the confining human skin. For some odd reason, Sasuke missed the feeling.

Tsunades face became very sober, "under no circumstances are you to change into a wolf until the baby is born. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded. "But won't the madness overcome me? The wolf turns against it's human side if it doesn't come out at least once a month."

"No. The wolf is giving practically all its energy towards the baby's health now, so it stops the need to change. While you can survive a transformation, the baby can't." Tsunade had never lost a baby in all her years of helping males and females through their terms. She wasn't going to break that record now, not ever. "If you change into your wolf's form at anytime while the baby is still inside you, there is no chance of the baby surviving."

Sasuke wolf growled, _/our pup will be safe at all times/._

Sasuke calmed his wolf down and promised himself not to transform. "The pack will notice. How am I supposed to hide that?"

Tsunade waved her hand in a large circle. "Make excuses till your lips turn blue or tell Naruto the real reason. Like I said before, it is up to you."

/_To soon to tell Naruto/ _

Sasuke took all the information in, memorizing it. "Anything else?"

Tsunade picked up that damn pen again, thinking for a moment, "you will see me at the end of the month for another check-up."

Despite all his composure, Sasuke groaned.

"Don't think you can do this by yourself, brat. You will come or I will personally march over to the cabin, and drag your stubborn butt back here."

The unwanted image of Tusnade barging into the cabin during breakfast invaded Sasuke's mind. There was no way the old lady would even dare... But then again, people said that Naruto was a carbon copy of Tsunade's leadership, and Sasuke knew Naruto would definitely do it.

The Uchiha glare bounced off the alpha, "fine."

Tsunade smiled. "Good. And how is your morning sickness today?"

"Better."

"I can tell. You have a little color in your cheeks."

Sasuke wasn't going to tell Tsunade that he was just embarrassed, or a whole lot more 'color' would stain his cheeks.

_/Nursing your own pup is natural/._

In Sasuke's opinion, growing miniature breasts by the sixth month was _not_ natural.

/_The doctor said they will go away eventually. I wonder what our mate will think/. _Sasuke refused to acknowledge the huffs that sounded like laughter escaping his wolf's chest.

"Well," Tsunade stood up. "I think I have kept you from Naruto long enough."

Sasuke slid off the medical table, "see you at the end of the month."

Tsunade pointed at Sasuke sternly, "you better be here."

"Hn."

Tsunade and Sasuke exchanged their goodbyes and with a packet of papers and new vitamins, Sasuke left the doctor's house.

_/That took longer than we expected/._

Sasuke didn't bother looking at his car radio to tell it was around noon, his stomach was already rumbling with the need to be refilled.

Sasuke sighed and turned his engine on, "I need to stop and buy some fruit."

/_Is tomato on the list?/_

"I'm home!" Sasuke dropped his car keys onto the counter and walked into the warm kitchen. He took a deep breath of vanilla extract and chocolate chips, Hinata must of made cookies. Ignoring the craving for sugar, Sasuke quickly put away all the organic food.

Kyuubi's dreadlocks fell on one side as he swung around the corner to beam at Sasuke. "Welcome back my-y...music buddy!"

Starting to peel an orange, Sasuke looked up. "...What concert is it this time?"

"Beautiful ladies and competition! Drum roll please!" Kyuubi received silence and the familiar sound of chewing. "I present the most awesome concert ever," Kyuubi pulled out two black and red tickets.

Dark eyes widened as they recognized the symbol on each ticket.

"Is that?" Sasuke almost dropped his orange.

"It is." Using his socks to glide on the hardwood floor, Kyuubi pretended to sword fight with the two priceless tickets.

"And are you sure it's with that band?" Sasuke's heart crawled up his throat in happiness.

"I checked three times, just to make sure." Kyuubi won against his invisible opponent and skipped around the room.

Sasuke couldn't help smiling as wide as he possibly could. It was that band! It was _that _band! Sasuke didn't know what to do with his overwhelming exhilaration.

_/Humans call this 'Fan-orgasming' right?/_

"These tickets are sold out! How did you get them!?" Sasuke took one of the tickets and cherished each detail. His thumb tracing each letter like it would crumble away.

Kyuubi stopped skipping, "I know people."

"I love your people..." Sasuke almost pinched himself. This was the best day ever!

_/You are so weird/._

"What's going on in here?" Naruto walked in, glad and wondering what could fill Sasuke with so much happiness.

"Ba-Bam!" Kyuubi thrust his ticket in front of Narutos face. "The promise of greatness!"

Naruto switched his attention to Sasuke, "I'm assuming you're going to?"

Sasuke stuck an orange slice into his mouth and nodded.

Naruto smiled, "just be safe, okay?"

The alpha leader learned very quickly after their bond, that he could not stop Sasuke from going to concerts. Even though Naruto thought they were unsafe... and he rather just keep Sasuke in a bubble. It would be unfair and mean to keep Sasuke cooped up inside the cabin all the time.

Naruto had tried to come with Sasuke and Kyuubi to these concerts in the past, but he just couldn't enjoy himself. There were too many humans and Naruto didn't want to ruin it for everyone.

So Naruto stayed behind while his pack member and mate went to concerts, even with his wolf violently protesting. The alpha trusted Kyuubi to keep and eye on Sasuke, and both be aware as they enjoyed themselves.

Kyuubi huffed, "it's totally safe! It's not like we will die!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Kyuubi and his big mouth! Sasuke knew as Naruto started to think of all the risks. The alpha's nannyish, restrictive side would come out.

**/It is not safe!/**

"Other creatures from the Underworld hide themselves among the crowds of humans." Naruto was singing an old song and Kyuubi just tuned him out.

"We will be safe." Sasuke gave a pointed look towards Kyuubi. Naruto could easily change his mind if he felt there was too much danger.

Kyuubi caught the warning look, "yeah, totally."

The alpha leader didn't look convinced, "this doesn't seem like a good idea anymore..."

Sasuke watched Naruto fight with himself and he knew the human side was losing. The beta would have to work his magic if there would be any chance of going. Sasuke slowly slithered behind Naruto.

"This is a really important concert." Sasuke began massaging a toned back, his mates weak spot.

"I know, and I really want you to have fun. But vampire fledglings are created this time of year and there has been an increase since the teenage girl love stories."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, "I couldn't possibly imagine kissing a dead person. Not enough lip movement when they don't drink enough blood."

Their alpha went rigid and he growled. "See? This is what I'm afraid of!"

Sasuke mouthed a strong 'shut the hell up' towards Kyuubi. Raising his hands to massage Naruto's neck, Sasuke's bet everything on his last chance. "Kyuubi is joking."

"But-"

"We'll bring holy water just in case."

Sasuke knew he won as Naruto turned around. "You promise me that you will be safe?"

Sasuke mentally imagined Kyuubi somewhere else as he kissed Naruto, "promise."

"Then bring back a T-shirt." Naruto kissed Sasuke, grabbed a granola bar, and walked back to his unfinished painting.

Sasuke waited until Naruto was out of the room. "You could of just cost us the best event of our lives."

Kyuubi gently tucked both tickets into his jeans, "'Be safe' is Naruto's version of 'have a good time, but don't take candy from strangers.'"

Sasuke smiled again, "so when are we going?"

Kyuubi began skipping around the room once more, "three weeks."

Sasuke finished eating his orange. Throwing away the peel and listening to Kyuubi as he sang about boobs and meeting girls. Sasuke didn't want any of that, but he did want to listen to music. Those three weeks were going to be the longest weeks of Sasuke's life.

"You have to go see Tsunade again? Didn't you see her a couple weeks ago?" Naruto watched Sasuke bite into a red apple.

Sasuke chewed the apple slowly, thinking of a good excuse before answering Naruto. "She just wants to check if these food group diets are helping."

"I don't think you should be going to the concert tonight, if you're going to see Tsunade." Naruto twirled his thumbs.

Sasuke could barely hold in his excitement. Today was the day! The concert would take place after 9 o'clock and go until midnight.

"I didn't know that the concert was on the same day as seeing Tsunade. Luckily, she offered to meet with me before Kyuubi and I go. Nothing to be worried about."

"You saying: 'Don't be worried.' Makes me more worried," Naruto grumbled. "I didn't know food poisoning made you go on strict diets for six months."

_/Lie/._

Sasuke bit his lip and shrugged, "Tsunade says it's just a precaution."

**/Human organs must be so fragile/.**

"If you say so," Naruto pressed a delicate kiss onto Sasukes lips. "Tell me what Tsunade says when you come back and be safe at the concert. I'm going for a run with Kiba and Hinata. So I'll be here when you get back from your trip."

Sasuke returned the affection, "see you then." The beta watched Naruto leave the house and transform.

At first, it was really strange to feel another werewolf's change through the mating mark. Sasuke felt the filtered emotions Naruto experienced as he changed, but not the pain. With time, the couple learned how to help each other through each transformation. Sasuke became used to the feelings that accompanied his mate's form adjustment and even felt happy when he could help Naruto through it.

Sasuke watched a brown wolf meet Kiba and Hinata before disappearing into the woods. He counted to ten before pulling out the vitamins he needed to take. Sasuke knew Naruto may not understand what the vitamins were used for, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sasuke took different sized and colored pills from each bottle, turning around to fill a cup full of water. Sasuke didn't mind taking all the vitamins, but unluckily, there was a good chance of a pill going down the wrong way. So like always, Sasuke made sure to grab a tall glass. As the faucet continued to run, he watched bubbles from the moving water fizzle at the top, disappearing into the air.

"What are these?" Sasuke spun around to see Sakura examining each bottle, reading the continence.

"Nothing. Please don't sniff around things that aren't yours." Sasuke hastily swallowed his pills and attempted to grab the Calcium bottle from Sakura's hands.

"No need to be offensive!" Sakura let the bottle go, only to grab another one. "I was just wondering why you would have these certain types of vitamins. Because they are usually given to preg-..." Sakuras eyes resembled the size of dinner plates.

"Sasuke, lift your shirt for me."

"No thank you."

"Sasuke. Lift. Your. Shirt. Please." The girl's attention now seemed to be centered on Sasukes stomach and the way Sakura stared, Sasuke expected a small alien to pop out.

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"They're just vitamins! There's nothing special about them at all! So just drop-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura forcefully yanking his baggy green shirt up.

Sakura stared at Sasukes stomach, "Naruto was bragging that you were gaining some weight again. But that's not just weight! That's a tiny baby bump too!"

"Not so loud!"

"For how long?"

Sasuke sighed, he knew Sakura would continue to pester him until he told her enough information to keep the girl happy.

"This will be the end of my second month."

"And you haven't told Naruto yet?!" Sasuke winced.

"I'm trying to find the right time."

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura bounced up and down. "Oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh! A baby!"

Sasuke's wolf growled. _/She apparently doesn't know how to whisper./_

Sasuke felt his heart speed up. Sakura would carelessly alert the whole pack if she didn't stop.

"Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and tried to stand still, "yes?"

"Can you keep this a secret until I can tell Naruto?"

"I don't see why. This is exciting news Sasuke! You should be so happy!" Sakura danced in small circles.

"...Please?"

Sakura froze.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura became concerned as she watched Sasukes face contort with many different emotions; but the one she recognized most, the one that made her worry, was the distraught look plastered on his face.

"I...I" Sasuke looked up, trying to stop his tears. He took a deep breath to compose himself, stupid hormones! "Can you please just do it?"

Sakura really wanted to tell Naruto, really, really, really wanted to tell Naruto. But what mattered right now was Sasuke and she would gladly oblige. "If that's what you want, I will do it." The pink haired girl smiled.

Sasuke felt the sudden added weight of this conversation lift from his shoulders. "Thanks."

"But!" Sakura held up her blue painted pointer finger.

"But?"

"We are so going shopping!" Sakura squealed. "I always wanted to shop for a baby!" The happy girl's green eyes widened again, "THE BABY SHOWER! Of course that will be in your fifth month, but we need to start planning now!"

Sasuke took a step back, "that's really not necessary..."

Sakura cupped her cheeks, "it is sooo necessary! Of course we will have to invite people, have games, and presents!"

The conversation crashed back onto Sasukes shoulders again, "um, I have to go."

But Sasuke's words flew over the pinkette's head, "we can guess if the baby is a boy or a girl." Sakura gasped, "do you know already?!"

Sasuke shook his head violently.

"That's okay! I knew it was still too soon to tell the baby's gender, but I wanted to make sure! I will help you make a list and look up baby names and I already have ideas about the baby's room! It will be right next to yours so that you are comfortable. What colors do you like? I personally like neutral colors. Should there be a theme for the baby's room?...Sasuke?"

Sasuke was proud to be born an Uchiha. They did not run away in fear, they calmly fastened their walking pace, getting as far away as possible. And that is exactly what Sasuke did.

The beta jumped off the front steps and broadened his steps to reach his car faster. Sliding into his car and pulling out before the Sakura had even stopped talking. Soon the familiar blur of dark green and browns with a consistent line of gray asphalt was all Sasuke saw until he reached Tsunade's house.

"Sasuke! Good to see yea!" Jiraiya's voice boomed and his wooden shoes made tapping noises as he walked, opening the door. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke appeared calm on the outside, but he was internally panicking. He didn't want to make Naruto seem insensitive, but on the other hand, he needed a reason why Naruto wasn't here."He wanted to come," Sasuke started with the truth. "But he was busy, and asked me to say 'hi pervy teacher'." And he ended with a lie.

_/That's good. Keep it simple/._

Sasuke scanned Jiraiyas face in case he needed to continue to weave his story with more colorful details. But his thought process quickly strayed from his original plan as Sasuke, once again, took in the senior's appearance. Personally, Jiraiya's hair confused Sasuke. It was wild, long, and white, but Sasuke wasn't one to question the laws of science with gravity defying hair.

The wise old man leaned against the open door and sighed. "They grow up so fast. You're catching toads one day, and the next day." Jiraiya smiled, "they're leading packs and starting families of their own."

Sasukes ears perked. "Excuse me?"

Jiraiya smirked, "I said kids grow up fast. Did you think I meant something else?"

Sasuke's hormones were too inconsistent to play mind games, "no."

"Let the brat in Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes dear!"

"Don't 'yes dear' me!"

Jiraiya shrugged and ushered Sasuke inside, "she is in a really good mood today. So you're safe."

Sasuke politely took off his shoes, wondering exactly what Tsunade looked like when she was having a bad day.

"Hello Sasuke." The old Uzumaki alpha lounged on the couch, sipping no doubt, some type of alcohol.

Sasuke nodded as a formal greeting. "Good morning."

"I will make this appointment considerably short, since you have somewhere to be right?"

"The concert."

"Is anyone going with you?" Tsunade succeeded in hiding the dominate part of her, "did Naruto say it was okay?"

"Kyuubi is coming with me and yes."

Tsunade glimpsed at the empty space behind Sasuke, "where is the devious fox?"

"At home. I will drive back and then Kyuubi and I will go." Sasuke waited for Tsunade to walk into the medical room before following. The pregnant beta wasn't sure exactly what today's appointment was about, and it didn't help the stress left over from Sakura's plans.

"Go ahead and have a seat," the doctor patted on a leather recliner and shuffled through some equipment.

The beta sat down and removed his shirt. "What am I here for today?"

Sasuke was never one to start a conversation, but he was trying to keep a light mood and unwind. He never liked doctors or nurses, and disliked hospitals even more. The smells made him want to constantly sneeze and the sterile atmosphere reminded Sasuke of Orochimaru too much.

_/Orochimaru is dead/._

Tsunade plugged a cable into her computer, turning around to smile. "Ready to see your baby Sasuke?"

"I hate cats!" Kiba sneezed several times to clear the disgusting odor of feline from his muzzle.

Hinata bite back her giggles and Naruto didn't bother to cover his laughter.

"Then don't take a big breath where they pee, Mutt."

"First, it was the dumb deer and now it's the cats." Kiba grumbled. "If I get sprayed by a skunk one more time I'm going to kill every last one of them!"

"We don't overindulge with killing, Kiba." Hinata rubbed against her mate. "You're just having a bad day with the animals."

"I love nature and it loves me. So something must be out of balance." Kiba continued to grumble after Hinata walked away to find something new.

"Looks like everything is a little unbalanced," Naruto sighed.

Hinata lost her interest in a red breasted robin she found. "What's a little unbalanced?"

"I don't know," Naruto pawed the soft, but still cold, ground. "Something's wrong with Sasuke. I can feel it through our connection, but he refuses to tell me what's going on."

"Did you ask him?" Kiba asked with a blunt huff.

"I try. But he just changes the subject or walks away." Naruto felt his tail go in between his hind legs, "I trust Sasuke. But what if he doesn't trust me?"

Naruto wasn't the type to read in between the lines, really, the alpha rather just have someone tell him exactly what was going on. But his mate was doing the exact opposite, and it was driving Naruto crazy.

After making Sasuke his dinner one particular night, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Throwing down the fluffy red dish towel, the blonde swiftly walked up to his bedroom. Naruto had every intention of doting over Sasuke until his beta told him exactly what was going on. Why doting? Because Naruto knew Sasuke hated it.

Naruto mashed together a quick little speech and a full proof plan. He would know why only confusion and fear slipped through the mark when too many unanswered questions were directed towards Sasuke. Naruto loved Sasuke. Loved him so much, and the thought of Sasuke hurting for an unknown reason ripped the alpha apart.

But when Naruto entered the bedroom, he became paralyzed from the neck down. The plan and speech was slaughtered with an absolutely adorable napping Sasuke.

"Only you can make me defenseless by sleeping," Naruto whispered.

**/Do you smell something different?/**

The lead alpha tiptoed over to his dark haired mate, finally catching the unfamiliar scent that came from Sasuke. Naruto bent down next to the napping werewolf, kneeling on the floor. He started near the neck and went down until he reached Sasukes torso, sniffing again. The scent could only be described as sunlight, or like a feather suspended in a lavender breeze. Naruto loved it, just like he loved Sasuke's scent.

Then a tense growl invaded Narutos ears. "Why are you sniffing near my stomach?"

"I wanted to make sure you're body's not damaged. I can smell it, something's different. I don't know what it is," Naruto leaned back. "It's not an injury, but it's right below your belly button." Naruto pointed, "right here."

Naruto didn't expect a 'thank you', but he didn't predict that Sasuke would shove him away either.

"Stay away from me moron!"

"But I smell-"

"It's nothing! New shampoo!"

"You don't have to get so defensive about it! I was just worried and thought-"

Sasuke stood up and growled louder, "That's right! You _thought._" He stomped to the bedroom door and opened it so fast that the door knob left an indent in the wall.

"Do me a favor," Sasuke hissed. "Don't think. Because when you think, you get ideas, and when you get ideas, you ask questions." The betas eyes turned red and he raised his lip, showing his human canines in an act of rebellion.

Naruto was furious, but he desperately fought against his wolf. "Sasuke, do not challenge me. I can't hold my wolf back for much longer."

Straightening his back and glaring, Sasuke growled louder. "Fuck off!"

In just three large steps Naruto grabbed Sasukes wrist, pulled him back into the bedroom, slammed the door shut, and pushed Sasuke against the wall. Naruto secured Sasukes wrists and growled.

"I fought for the alpha title and it is mine! Do **NOT **test me Sasuke!" Narutos eyes were filling with grief and apologies, but his posture demanded Sasuke to submit.

After what seemed like forever, finally Sasuke's burning glare lowered to the floor and Naruto let out a giant breath of relief.

"Let go of me Uzumaki Naruto." Even though Sasukes eye remained downward, Naruto knew the fight was not over.

"No."

"I said let go!

"No! I love you, dammit!" Naruto dropped to his knees and rested his head against Sasukes upper thigh. "I love you, but you refuse to tell me what's wrong! I feel your fear and confusion Sasuke. How am I supposed to protect you when you won't even tell me what you're afraid of? Does it have something to do with throwing up? You stopped, doesn't that mean you're getting better?"

Sasuke sighed and slid down the wall until he was Naruto's height. "You're asking questions again."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Naruto laughed weakly, "I feel powerless and I hate it. You just stopped getting sick a couple weeks ago, your looking healthy again. But I can still feel something's off."

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke slowly interlocked his fingers with Naruto's.

"Completely."

"And what if I told you to trust me and not ask any more questions?"

"I would ignore you and ask twenty one more."

Sasuke smiled, "try to be patient."

The bonded couple stood up together, leaving the fight on the floor behind them.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You promise to tell me some day right?" Naruto raised Sasukes hand and pressed the back of it against his temple.

"I promise."

There had been many fights that copied that argument's outline; Naruto would become tormented with the thought of Sasuke having to go through something alone, they would fight, make up, and in the end Naruto would still not know the truth.

Hinata tried to comfort her alpha. "The mating mark would not have been completed if he didn't trust and love you."

But Narutos chocolate ears remained flat against his head. "But still...What would Sasuke hide from me that would be important enough to be kept a secret this long?"

**/We could make Sasuke tell us/. **Naruto's stomach turned upside down at the thought of making Sasuke tell him through harsh, brutal force.

Kiba's tail swished in contemplation, "humans are like dogs, you think you know them inside and out. Then the next day, they do something completely new."

Naruto had no clue what Kiba was talking about, but he just went along with it anyway.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the black and white projection of his inner stomach. Well, technically it was a womb, but still, _that _was taking up space to make room for the baby. The computer made it look so much bigger and dull.

But as a small, much more important detail appeared on the screen, Sasuke didn't care about all the space, he cared about what was inside it. The beta couldn't tear his eyes away from his baby, not even for a single moment. Sasuke knew what human pups looked like, but seeing it in pictures and seeing your own baby was completely two different things.

"You have a perfectly healthy baby." Tsunade moved the ultrasound probe, smearing more of the cold gel over his stomach. "See? Even has Naruto's famous trademark, its little fist is raised in the air."

A small smile cracked on Sasukes face. If Naruto was here, the moron would probably say something along those lines.

_/He will get to see next time/._

Sasuke's smile faded, Naruto should have been here. His baby bump may be small, but his pregnancy was already passing his one-third mark and his mate still didn't even know.

/_Wait another month/._

"If you liked the picture," Tsunade turned a small dial on her computer. "This sound will take your breath away."

The music of a tiny fluttering heartbeat soothed Sasuke like nothing before. His pent up stress, all his turmoil, the dread of a perfect truth, everything just trickled away. The heartbeat proved that the life inside Sasuke was strong and very much there.

And in that moment Sasuke realized, Naruto needed to know how beautiful their child was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

Chapter 4

Naruto watched Sakura practically walk on air to get a glass of water.

"What are you so happy about?" Naruto grabbed a nearby book, a shield, in case Sakura was actually furious.

**/You're being paranoid/. **Please, there is a difference between being paranoid and experience.

Sakura smiled, "guess."

Naruto relaxed but kept the book underneath his fingertips, "a new boyfriend?"

"Nope."

The blonde alpha squinted, "a new hair cut?"

A pink eyebrow jumped with annoyance, "try again."

"Give me a hint."Guessing Sakura's thoughts was like acquiring the ability to breath under water. Impossible.

Sakura could barely contain herself. Sasuke asked to keep the baby a secret, but he never told her that she couldn't torture Naruto with tidbits until Sasuke revealed the big news. And torture Naruto, Sakura would.

"I get to go shopping."

"Is that the answer or the hint?"

"The hint." Sakura smiled, being evil was fun.

"That's so unfair!"

"Life's unfair."

"Unless you're me," Kyuubi joined the conversation, jumping into the seat next to Naruto. "Because I get to go to a concert tonight!"

**/Worst idea in the history of ideas to let Sasuke and him go/.**

Naruto once again ignored his wolf in the favor of making his pack happy, "you better get going. You don't want to be late."

Kyuubi fidgeted with his perfectly placed dreadlocks, "I know! But Sasuke is taking longer than expected and if he doesn't-"

"Doesn't what?" The topic of the conversation gently shut the cabin door, not bothering to take off his shoes. "Naruto?! Where are you?"

"I'm sitting in the kitchen talking with Kyuubi and Sakura!" Naruto yelled back, waiting until Sasuke walked into the room himself.

Sasuke found the kitchen and its inhabitants exactly how Naruto described. "I need to talk to you."

_/No/._

Kyuubi smirked, "you're in trouble now, bro."

The hair on the back of Narutos neck raised, "is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"Everything's okay. But I need to tell you something..." Sasuke noticed Sakura lean forward slightly and forget her water. "Preferably alone."

_/Stop it!/_

"Hold up!" Kyuubi scrambled out of his seat, "I love the whole 'Sasuke talking more thing.' But how long is this conversation going to be?"

_/This conversation will **not **take place!/_

"However long it needs!" Sasuke was just below snapping at Kyuubi.

/_The more people who know about our pup, the more danger we put the pup in!/_

"I'm sure it will only take a moment, Kyuubi." Naruto stood up ushering Sasuke towards upstairs.

"Nope! No can do!" Kyuubi seized Sasuke by the triceps and pulled him back. "We are going to be late!"

_/Tell him after the concert/._

Sasuke paused to think. Could this really wait any longer?

"Sasuke?" Naruto remained standing, waiting for his mate's reply.

The wolf's overprotective demands would no longer determine Sasuke's actions. Sasuke wouldn't wait a moment longer.

"Naruto I really-"

"WE ARE LATE!" The second in command pulled Sasuke towards the front door. "We live in the era of this magical device called a cell phone! Text him."

Sasuke let himself be pulled out the cabin, waving while he got into the car.

"DRIVE MAN! DRIVE!" Kyuubi slammed his passenger door shut and fumbled with his seat belt.

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke mimicked Kyuubi's tasks and let his engine roar to life.

"Let's get this party started!" Kyuubi pointed forward like a great quest lay before them. The metal horse began moving and he couldn't wait for the reward of the damsel in distress.

While Kyuubi continued with his personal internal monologue, Sasuke's attention drifted away from the long forest road ahead of him.

Sasuke could have made Kyuubi wait, could have told Naruto in front of everyone, could be pulling over and texting his mate like Kyuubi suggested. But the beta wasn't. He was driving five miles over the speed limit and numbly listening to the blaring music Kyuubi played on his radio.

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto about their pup. In fact, now that Sasuke thought about it, he couldn't remember why he thought keeping his baby a secret was ever a good idea in the first place...

/_Because Naruto will tell everyone!/_

Oh right, his wolf.

Sasuke shook off the feeling of being used and continued with his original train of thought. Why didn't he tell Naruto at the cabin? Sasuke had everything planned out: he would speak with Naruto and when he finally had his alphas attention, Sasuke would reveal his wonderful secret. And then...and then what?

Sasuke cursed as the familiar dull noise of crossing over the yellow line was drowned out by the loud guitar solo.

"You okay Sasuke?"

"Just fine..." The driver swerved back into his lane.

"You can kill us after the concert, but not before." After the playful reprimand Kyuubi returned to reciting the current song lyrics.

With a soft 'hn,' Sasuke gripped the steering wheel harder. How would Naruto react? Sasuke wasn't ignorant enough to believe that Naruto would brush two months of not knowing about his own pup under the rug. But Naruto should at least be happy...right?

/_Of course he will be happy! We should just wait a little longer/._

The car groaned as it was pushed into going faster, complaining loudly when Sasuke turned onto the freeway. No. Waiting longer was definitely not the answer. However Naruto reacted, Sasuke was going to tell his mate when he got home.

Kyuubi once again reminded Sasuke that he was in the car by cheering once the forest trees thinned out and city buildings grew taller. It would still be two hours before the pack members reached their destination. Sasuke slowed down enough to not get a ticket, the last thing he wanted was to be pulled over when they could already be possibly late.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL KYUUBI!" A poor door faced the wrath of Sakura's inhuman strength. The reinforced wood splintered and the bolts were ripped from the threshold as her fist made contact. "It was the perfect time! THAT IDIOT!"

Naruto chanced being turned into Sakura's new punching bag, "what he do?"

"He interrupted Sasuke and-" Sakura bit her lip and a reserved smile overcame her face. "Never mind. It's just that time of the month..."

"Huh?"

"You know..." Sakura dramatically sighed, "menstrual cycle."

Narutos eye widened, "oh...er...um...Can I get you something? I mean, I don't really, um, should I go to the store or..."

**/You're so awkward/. **

Sakura began picking up fragments of the door, "nope. I'm fine."

Naruto mentally exhaled, going down **that **store aisle was scary.

**/I agree/.**

"What do you think Sasuke wanted to tell me?" Naruto walked over to a wooden cabinet and pulled out a garbage bag, broken doors were not a rare sight in this household.

**/Could our mate be trying to tell us what's bothering him so much?/ **

Naruto really hoped that was it, but at the same time, if Kyuubi just ruined that chance...Naruto would have to have a heart to heart with a lot of yelling involved.

Sakura shrugged and tossed a black door knob into the open bag, "I'm sure whatever it is, Sasuke will tell you soon," Sakura lowered her voice. "Or I will beat him until he confesses."

"Do you know what it is?" Naruto tied off the white bag and pulled out another one.

"Ow, a splinter!" Sakura yanked her hand way from the floor and pressed her finger into her mouth. Stopping the small, invisible drop of blood.

Narutos instincts immediately arose, "stay here, I'll get band aids."

"Only if you insist." Sakura mentally scolded Sasuke, she couldn't change the subject on Naruto forever.

* * *

"Wow, that opening band wasn't so bad." Kyuubi fumbled with his yellow glow stick.

"Hn."

"If you act too excited, someone will notice you Sasuke," Kyuubi smirked. "On top of forgetting the holy water at the house. You're attracting too much attention?" Sasuke wondered if sarcasm was Kyuubi's second language, just like his was. "What will I tell Naruto next?"

"You kissed an incubus." Sasuke murmured. Kyuubi was the only one able to hear him among the hoards of humans.

Incubus were male versions of lust demons. Though these hunters usually only preyed on sleeping victims, night life of mortals made them roam closer to events like these. Kyuubi had the unfortunate encounter of kissing one while standing in line, waiting for the security guard to scan their tickets.

"I thought he was a girl!" Kyuubi pouted, "why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe it's a sign," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up."

Before Sasuke could throw back a sarcastic retort, the stage lights dimmed. The drummer was the first to take the stage and Sasuke winced as he was temporarily deafened by the screams of girls, super fans and Kyuubi. Though the alpha would probably completely deny it if asked afterward.

Sasuke's spot in the front row was severely condensed as the rest of the band members took their positions.

_/Protect the pup/. _

Sasuke discreetly wrapped his arms around his little bump and kept an eye out for avid, pushing fans. The vogue band began with one of their older songs and Sasuke couldn't help relaxing with familiar nostalgia. Concerts always had this vibe that made even the worst days end on a positive note.

The night air held a chill, but with the beta's higher body temperature Sasuke only needed a light jacket compared to the poor human who stood next to him; who was wearing a hat and bundled within a heavy coat. But monster and human alike, the music held a strong trance over everyone.

After the song ended, the lead singer paused to take a sip of water and talk, stating that he was grateful for all the followers and wanting to know who traveled to see the band. Sasuke just wanted to go back to the music, but judging by the noise the crowd made, the other listeners didn't mind the short break.

To the disappointment of the girls and the relief of Sasuke, the music projected out of the speakers once more, never stopping until the final song.

"I want to say 'thank you' again for coming tonight!" The bass player's nicotine affected voice boomed over the audience. "This will be our last song."

Sasuke tuned the musician out to assess the crowd again, last songs were always the most rowdy.

"Hey, Kyuubi." Sasuke poked Kyuubi's shoulder.

"Ouch, what?" Kyuubi voice barely made it through the calls of attention for someone famous.

_/You will give us away!/_

It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he poked a little too hard, the humans were starting to make him nervous.

"I'm going to stand on the edge." Sasuke pointed towards the right corner where the bodies were more dispersed and calm. "Getting claustrophobic."

Kyuubi nodded in understanding, he knew Sasuke liked these gigs. But the beta could have a sensory overload sometimes from all the smells and sounds.

"I'll come with you."

"No. You stay here." Sasuke wasn't going to ruin the experience for Kyuubi.

The last song began to play and Kyuubi had to yell into Sasukes ear to be understood. "You sure?"

Sasuke nodded and began weaving himself through the mass. Sasuke could have stood next to Kyuubi, but his wolf wouldn't be silent about the possibility of someone accidentally aiming an elbow right towards his pup. Sasuke wouldn't argue about the baby's safety and fans quickly filled the space Sasuke left, leaving him no other choice but to continue to push towards the safest spot.

An intake of fresh, clear of human scent air, eased Sasukes tense muscles. Now looking at the crowd he just escaped from, Sasuke's wolf was right. Humans didn't know how much damage they could cause, walking away was the best decision.

"Needed a break from all the people too, huh?" Sasuke turned to his left to find a tall stranger too close for comfort. The beta's unwanted company dressed in all black like most people here, but his gaudy necklace made Sasuke suspicious. Who wore those types of amulets these days?

Sasuke took a small step in the opposite direction, "something like that..."

"Oops, I startled you," the stranger held up his hands. "I'm harmless as a ghost. Nice to meet you."

"Hn" There was no way in hell Sasuke was going to offer his own name to the creepy bastard.

"Oh come on," the man jerked his thumb towards the stage. "We are all here for the music right? I don't bite." The stranger was the only one to laugh at his own joke.

"Hn."

The man took a step closer, appearing friendly. But as Sasuke scanned his appearance, it started to grow more grotesque by the minute. The stranger was too pale, not like Sasuke's own skin, but anemic. The corner of his eyes were yellowing and his breath, even from Sasuke's location smelled like the sickly sweet scent of...blood.

Sasuke growled.

"Ah, so you noticed already. Can't hide from a werewolf's nose these days." The vampire shrugged, "not too bad at covering your own scent, might I add."

"Take ten giant steps away from me and keep walking." Sasuke continued to growl under his breath.

"I'm just here for the music." The immortal scrunched his nose, "I would never think of drinking dog blood. My meal is already decomposing in a Dumpster a few miles away."

Though Sasuke appeared closed off and in control, his eyes begged Kyuubi to turn around.

"Speaking of meals, you must of just had one. Rabbit perhaps? A deer? No. May I dare question, a human?"

"One more word and I will not be so kind, night walker." Sasukes eyes flashed his wrath in the color red.

"Or are thee simply robust around the girth?" The vampire teased.

"Look who's talking," Sasuke snarled. "You're appearance compared to the other vampire scum, is the equivalent of a drug addict."

"Ah. So it is a 'pup,' as you barbarian werewolves so call it?" The vampire ignored the blatant insult to deliver a dagger of shock and fear into Sasukes heart.

The beta recovered, white canines peeking over pink lips. "Don't you dare speak of-"

"Everything okay over here?" Kyuubi's smile would have made the devil think twice before signing a contract.

"Of course, Sir." The stranger stepped back

"Oh, that's good. Thought we might have a...problem, on our hands." Kyuubi popped his knuckles and his own canines peeked over his lips.

"A personal assumption, I can assure you." The vampire took his cue to leave, his ghostly footsteps not making a sound even though he wore heavy soled shoes. And when he was at a far enough distance, the blood sucker turned around. "If I may."

Kyuubi smirked, "you most certainly may **not**."

The vampire continued anyway, "it's dangerous to meet my kind, and to insult us is a death sentence. Consider yourself warned, brute and bitch." With blurring speed the creature was so well known for, the vampire disappeared.

Sasuke was nearly blinded with rage, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Whoa, I want nothing more. But we are in a public place and he is already gone." Kyuubi attempted to calm Sasuke down. This would end horribly for not only the pack, but for the werewolf population in general if their secret was uncovered.

"Blood sucker." Sasuke spit on the ground and poorly attempted to lower his temper.

Kyuubi chuckled, "Naruto said you were a spitfire, but I never believed him until now."

Sasuke rapidly blinked as the stage lights returned to normal, his pupils adjusting while watching the crowds disperse. The concert was over.

"I think it's time to go home." Kyuubi pulled out Sasuke's car keys from his pocket.

"Don't even think about driving my car..." Sasuke snatched the keys out of Kyuubi's hand.

"Oh, come on 'uke!" Kyuubi pleaded. "Just for a little while? Girls like guys with cars, right?" Kyuubi winked at a blond passing by. "Though your car's a hunk of junk."

"A 'hunk of junk' you'll never drive."

"Urgh!"

"It's already midnight. We should get going if we want to drive the whole way back."

Kyuubi looked up to find the full mother moon. Who was sweetly beaming down on them, "yeah."

The two pack members walked towards Sasuke's car, keeping an eye on the shadows in case they might meet their vampire friend again. But they never saw him and arrived at the rusty old car without any problems.

Sasuke pulled the seat belt over and secured it with a loud 'click'. Patiently waiting for Kyuubi to do the same, the driver surveyed the dark parking lot. Not expecting movement near the corner of his eye, Sasuke focused harder on the area where it must have been. The clouds now covered the moon, but the repetitive movement was clear. Something was out there and it wasn't human.

With the driving skills of an expert, Sasuke pulled out and shoved his foot down on the gas peddle. Ignoring Kyuubi's complaints about his forehead hitting the dashboard and then the headrest.

"Shouldn't the airbags go off?" Kyuubi rubbed the pink mark above his eyes. "And what was that for?"

"Vampires can't outrun a car when the full moon is out, not matter how damn fast they are."

Kyuubi cursed and turned around in his seat, finding nothing but humans and the vehicles they were driving. "We lost him?"

"Definitely."

Kyuubi faced the windshield and slumped in his seat, "this will be a story we will both laugh about in 75 years."

Sasuke reflection graced Kyuubi with a subtle smile, "I say only 15 years."

"You're on. Loser gets dishes for a month."

"Deal."

The cabin of the car was filled with a content silence until Kyuubi absolutely ruined it.

"So...When's the baby due?"

Sasuke drowned out Kyuubi's question and his wolf's constant enraged barking with the new music CD he bought.

* * *

Naruto pushed his meatball off his spaghetti and into his salad, collected a few leafy greens and pushed it back into his pasta.

"Stop playing with your food Naruto! Sasuke and Kyuubi are fine!" Sakura threatened her leader with a butter knife.

"But what if they run out of gas? What if they forget how to get there? Then Kyuubi suggests asking for directions and Sasuke stubbornly says no? But then Kyuubi convinces him, and they walk up to a random house where a serial killer actually lives? Then the murder invites them in for tea?! Sasuke likes tea!"

"Naruto, stop it."

"What if they get there, the concert is outside and it starts raining?"

"Raining?"

Naruto stared at Sakura like she had grown a third hand, and it somehow caused her IQ to lower. "Yes, raining! What if Sasuke forgot his coat and he gets wet and cold? Kyuubi always forgets his coat no matter what. That could possibly mean both of them getting sick! What if the cold turns into something worse? And. They. Die?" Naruto dropped his fork and ran his fingertips through his spiky blond hair.

"I pity Sasuke..."

Narutos head jerked up, "why? Because I let him go? I know I shouldn't have! I just saw how happy he was and-"

"I pity Sasuke, because you're the most illogical stress ball I have ever seen." Sakura giggled, "calm down. It has only been an hour since they left. Sasuke and Kyuubi will be back around 3 in the morning. Perfectly safe, but really tired."

"Yes, safe but tired." Naruto head drooped.

"Mhm." The girl gave a knowing look towards Kiba and Hinata, everyone at the table was familiar with Naruto's stress rants when Kyuubi and Sasuke went to music concerts.

"Safe, but tired," Naruto repeated. "Safe, but tired...Tired? Dammit!" Naruto slammed his palms down, causing the dishes on the table to clank. "They will be tired! What if Kyuubi isn't the usual chatter box and Sasuke falls asleep behind the wheel? Of course Kyuubi will correct him, but what if Kyuubi falls asleep as the car is drifting towards a tree?" Naruto took a deep breath and started again. "What if by some miracle, Sasuke wakes back up, but there's a possum in the road and he swerves to miss it and crashes the car? They are alive, but the possum comes back to help them in gratitude? And accidentally chews through the gas line instead of the seat belts? And. The. Car. Blows. UP?!"

"You're hopeless dude." Kiba shook his head.

"I should go out and get them." Naruto pushed his plate forward and stood up.

"Naruto." Sakuras voice made the floor boards draw closer for each others comfort. "You will sit down and enjoy your dinner."

Naruto swallowed, "Sure thing Sakura." The alpha wilted onto his dining room chair.

"Good." Sakura smiled and turned to Hinata, "so, how was your day?"

"It was fun." Hinata began her short but detailed account of working at the local store.

Completely used to it, the pack members ignored the dark mist that seeped out of their alpha as he ate his food.

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the deadbolt on the cabin door to find it completely silent and every light turned off. "Everyone must be asleep," he whispered over his shoulder to Kyuubi.

"I know for sure Naruto is not, but probably everyone else is." Kyuubi waited until Sasuke was inside before turning around to check the woods that surrounded the den. Finding nothing of interest he turned the doorknob until the latch disappeared, the alpha then pulled the door into place and turned the lock. Only satisfied when he heard the faint contact of the deadbolt sliding into place. Kyuubi fumbled towards his bedroom located on the first floor, but only after he hit his shin on the coffee table.

"Use your night vision, dumbass!" Sasuke hissed under his breath. "You'll wake up the whole house."

"Heh, that's what she said."

Sasuke desperately fought the urge to facepalm and walked up the stairs to his own bedroom. The beta tried to open this door slowly to avoid waking his mate, but it was all in vain. Naruto was sitting up in bed, with one of Sasuke's many books secured in his left hand's grasp.

"I hoped you would have fallen asleep," Sasuke slipped off his shoes. "It's not good to stay up this late."

"That's my line," Naruto used the bed covers to hide his balled up fist, but Sasuke already saw it.

Pulling off his own clothes and slipping into pajama bottoms, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is it bad this time?"

Naruto waited a few minutes before nodding, looking somewhat guilty. "Yes."

The beta sighed and walked over to alpha's side of the bed, "fine."

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to change his mind. Tossing the book and shoving the covers off, the alpha began his evaluation of Sasuke's health. First starting with the neck, Naruto sniffed quick and shallow breaths, using his nose to determine if his mate was hurt.

Being bonded to the lead alpha had some pretty cool pros and some really embarrassing cons. Naruto's overprotective(and sometimes completely irrational) mind screamed for physical checkups whenever Sasuke was gone. When the werewolves first created their connection, Sasuke couldn't even go outside and come back without Naruto going over his body with a magnifying glass.

With time and several arguments later, Naruto calmed and learned how to control it a little better. In return for Naruto trying so hard, not tackling Sasuke when he walked through the door and sniffing every inch of his pale skin. The dark haired werewolf agreed to these annoying checkups when he was gone for a long time or during odd hours of the day.

But there was one part of the physical checkup that Sasuke would never get used to: the forsaken licking!

Once Naruto was appeased with no damage on the skin, he would begin licking to check for muscle damage. It was completely degrading to have someone try to tongue your calf!

"I think that's enough." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest to stop the tongue's path across his ribs.

"Just a little longer..." His partner implored.

"No." There had been only one time Sasuke had said 'yes' to Naruto begging for a little longer and to say he regretted it was an understatement. Dogs may like their mates saliva in their hair, but Sasuke certainly did _**not**_.

Naruto understood enough was enough and sat back down on the bed, "thank you."

"Hn," slipping into the cold covers, Sasuke watched Naruto fight with his inner beast before inching over to press against the blonde.

"How was the music?" Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, running his fingertips through soft black hair. Clenching his jaw to keep his tongue inside, Naruto focused on Sasukes face.

Humming softly at the attention being given, Sasuke closed his eyes. "Great."

**/Ask Sasuke what he was going to say earlier/.**

"Meet anyone interesting?" Naruto took only a moment to turn off the beige lamp beside the mattress, lathering the room with darkness.

"mmm?"

"Meet anyone interesting?"

**/Sasuke said it's important!/**

Sasuke was too tired to fully understand his mate's question or else he would of answered differently. "N'em."

"How was traffic in the city?" Silence and breathing only answered Naruto.

Naruto lifted his hand from Sasuke's hair, leaning over to catch the outline of Sasukes sleeping face through the darkness. The blonde smiled and pressed a small kiss on a smooth cheek.

"Good night, Sasuke."

* * *

"The four legged filth said what?!" The she-vampire's fangs cut into her own lip with hostility.

"Be still darling." The vampire nursed his pride, while watching his newest fledgling be overrun by her emotions.

"Did you kill him?"

The vampire turned towards the Victorian styled window. The sun would be up soon and his eyes were already forcing themselves lower and lower by each fraction the sun raised.

"No."

"Why?!"

The vampire rolled his eyes. Fledglings were fun as company for a human lifetime, but their stupidity seemed...unending, to be simply put.

"It was concealing a pup. The pack will know soon, if it doesn't already." Pulling dense velvet curtains across the window, the vampire sat on his coffin. It was wonderfully crafted, with dark oak and soft furnishings inside. So many decades, yet the death bed remained sturdy. Now thinking about it, the vampire really should have kept the human who made it alive. Such talents would be passed on to next generations and he would need to purchase another in about 500 years.

"So? That means killing two werewolves possibly."

"That also means facing the packs wrath." The vampire opened the coffin lid, "I will have my revenge, little one. But I will wait until the other fledglings get back from their feeding. Then we will pay an...intrepid visit." Cracked lips pulled back to flaunt dagger like fangs.

"I don't like waiting." The she-vampire whined, watching her sire slip easily into his coffin.

"We are creatures of the Underworld and night." Sickly eyes with a yellowing tint around the edges began to close. "We do nothing _but _wait."

"But when?"

"Tomorrow, perhaps."

The casket lid shut with a dull thunk and wouldn't be reopened until the next evening.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

Chapter 5

Naruto woke to the sun once again, searing his eyeballs and shoving its warm rays onto his face. But the alpha refused to get up. The covers wrapped around him, his left foot dangled over the edge of the bed (just the way Naruto liked it) and Sasuke was...not in the bed. Naruto groaned. The one time Sasuke got up before him, in the history of the couple's now, almost four years together had to be today. Naruto stayed up till past three in the morning waiting for Sasuke to return, today of all days, should be the day they slept in together.

Naruto liked the idea of just turning over and falling back asleep, loved the idea actually. But once his mind knew Sasuke wasn't in the room anymore, sleep was impossible. So Naruto would do the next best thing. Get up, find Sasuke, and drag him back to bed for at least one more hour. Yeah, one more hour of sleep would be good for both of them.

The blonde arose from his comfort and sauntered into the hallway. Towards the smell of fruit smoothies and...Naruto sniffed. Brussels sprouts? Naruto knew Sasuke didn't like pancakes, but to cook the worst tasting food in the whole world at 9 a.m was another first for the alpha. Who said marriage became a routine and predictable? Naruto shared a solid connection with Sasuke and his mate still surprised him. Jumping down the stairs by twos, the pack leader walked towards the awful smell of cooked vegetables.

"Good morning everyone!" As Naruto entered the kitchen, he had a distinct feeling that all eyes were on him.

"Morn'in Captain!" Kyuubi gave a sharp salute before sipping his strawberry smoothie again.

Naruto saluted back and noticed everyone drinking smoothies, except Sasuke.

"What happened to the all fruit diet?"

Sasuke stirring movement paused briefly, "Tsunade said it's time for vegetables only." A small squeal of excitement came from the corner Sakura was sitting in, and an Uchiha glare was sent back her way.

"There's a smoothie in the fridge for you, if you want it." Sasuke pointed towards the silver refrigerator.

The intention of capturing Sasuke and bringing him back to bed was momentarily set aside for a chance at having one of Sasuke's famous smoothies.

"Ow! Brain freeze!" Kiba whined and massaged his temples, "why does it only happen to me?"

"It's because you have a smaller brain than everyone else, so it takes a shorter amount of time." Kyuubi was not quick enough to save his shirt from a glob of fruit being thrown his way. "Hey! I wanted to wear this shirt tomorrow!"

"Trust me," Kiba smirked. "I'm doing everyone a favor by making you wash that."

Kyuubi had bought a band T-shirt and hadn't taken it off since. And with the second in command's life style, Kiba _was_ really doing everyone a favor. Sasuke smirked.

"Take that back!" Kyuubi stomped his foot.

Seeing a fight starting to transform into a possible war, Naruto changed the subject. "Really good smoothie, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Trying to start a conversation with Sasuke this early in the morning was not a good idea, so Naruto tried a different approach. "Going to give me another hint today Sakura?"

The pink haired girl finished her own fruity drink. "Sure. Want a big hint or little hint?"

"A big hint!"

Sakura smiled, "it has something to do with Sasuke." The room seemed to lower a few degrees.

_/She betrayed us!?/_

Kyuubi's and Kiba's idle bickering ceased in a flash. One knowing exactly the reason behind Sakura's clues, the other simply interested.

"Has something to do with Sasuke?"

**/Sasuke's important thing he wanted to talk to us about?/**

Sakura ignored the icy blades centered on her head, "yup."

"Dang, I really do-" Naruto was interrupted by a kitchen pan being slammed down.

"Naruto. Can I talk with you? Preferably outside." Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to reply before grabbing a coat and walking out the back door.

The lead alpha cast a confused glance towards his pack members before following Sasuke. Whatever Sasuke wanted to talk about, Naruto just hoped his mate was okay.

"I think you went a little overboard Sakura," Kyuubi stabbed leftover strawberry chunks with his straw. "Sasuke did ask you to be silent until he could find the right time." Being brought up to the current situation by Sakura, Kyuubi now knew most out of everyone besides Sasuke himself.

Hinata drew patterns on the cold glass with her finger. "'Right time' for what?"

"Everyone be quiet!" Sakura rushed over to the cabin window, knowing it had a great view of Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke is going to tell Naruto about the baby!" Sakura couldn't hear the two werewolves speaking, but she could definitely understand body language and the girl wanted to see her leader's reaction.

Kiba choked. "The baby?!" He shoved his smoothie aside. "Oh, I have to see this."

Sakura rolled her eyes while everyone huddled around her, and they called her the snoop of the house. The space in front of the window was cramped, but Sakura still saw Naruto and Sasuke clearly. Now all she had to do was wait and watch for the exact moment.

Noting that it was unbearably cold today, Sasuke wrapped his coat around himself and the baby. Though his bump was not substantial enough to be obvious, Sasuke would need to buy a new coat soon, one that didn't cling to the contours of his body. The trees that lost their leaves stood still and barren, waiting for Naruto with him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto shut the house door behind him and cautiously walked up behind his partner. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke looked up towards the cloudless sky. "Or at least, there shouldn't be."

**/I don't like the sound of that/. **Naruto's wolf began to pace.

"Is this about Sakura? I don't know what she's talking about, but if she hurt your feelings or-"

A dry laugh escaped Sasukes mouth, "no, it's not that. Though I definitely don't appreciate her 'hints'. I just thought I would have more time to plan how to tell you."

_/Wait!/_

Naruto's wolf scratched the barriers set in his mind for control. **/I hate secrets! Secrets are human!/**

"Tell me what?"

/W_ait longer!/. _

Sasuke shook his head. No. This was it and either his wolf accepted that or it could just keep quiet and watch. Because Sasuke was done with the outdated instincts. The time was now.

_/.../_

Naruto unwillingly found his worry turn into agitation as Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it, only to open it again...and then close it, refusing to say.

"Look, I think I have been pretty patient waiting for you to tell me what's going on. I don't like being kept in the dark! But I thought that if I waited long enough, you would come on your own." Naruto threw his hands up. "I want to be impatient now! Please tell me what's going on Sasuke! I-"

"Naruto, I'm pregnant."

"-know you like your privacy and I completely understand-...what?" The words forming in Naruto's brain crashed into each other and toppled off his tongue. Naruto's heart would have stopped if his body didn't unconsciously kept it beating for him, but even his body couldn't control the erratic pace of the important organ.

"I said," Sasuke unbuttoned his jacket and lifted up his shirt to reveal a small bump. "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke expected Naruto to do something along the lines of yelling at him for keeping the secret for two months, then undoubtedly start excitedly freaking out. So when Naruto fell to his knees and didn't say a word, Sasuke didn't know what to do. His mate just slumped to the ground and just like that, the stable ground collapsed under Sasuke's own shoes. The beta pushed his shirt back down and closed his jacket, concealing the bump again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke slowly keeled in front of the blonde, the frost bitten grass crunching underneath his knees. His mate just stared at the ground, unresponsive to the universe around him. The world could be square, there could be no such thing as gravity, humans were the only monsters out there, Sasuke would believe it all. If only Naruto would say something. Sasukes hand slowly closed the distance between Naruto and himself, hesitating only for a moment before gently touching Naruto's thigh.

"Say something." Sasuke remained on the ground until his body heat melted the grass below him and soaked his jeans.

Concentrating so hard on the silence, Sasuke didn't hear Naruto when he finally mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Say...say it again." Naruto placed his hand over Sasukes cold digits. "One more time."

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto raised his head bit by bit, until watery blue eyes met scared dark brown ones. Then the most immense smile Sasuke had ever seen spread over Narutos face.

"Hi pregnant," Naruto sniffled and rubbed any his tears but failed when new ones quickly replaced them. "I'm dad."

Kyuubi being the tallest of the pack, didn't have a problem with a head blocking his vision.

"Why is Sasuke taking so long?" Kiba complained.

"Hush, Kiba," Hinata held the dog lovers hand. "Sasuke is probably trying to find the right words to say."

The muted sight of Naruto dropping to the ground made everyone in the kitchen hold their breaths in unison.

Hinata's grip on Kibas hand tightened. "Poor Sasuke, he looks so lost."

Sakura growled. "If Naruto yells at Sasuke, I'm going to march over there and give him a piece of my mind and-"

Kyuubi covered Sakura's mouth with his hand. "Look!"

The pack had known Naruto for a long time, in fact for some of them, their whole lives. But never before, did the anyone see Naruto bawl from happiness like today.

Sasuke didn't have time to feel relived before Naruto wrapped his tan arms around him. If someone asked Sasuke later to describe what he was feeling right now. The beta would only describe the feeling of Naruto's tears running down his neck and his own shoulders bouncing with laughter from Naruto's corny reply. This was so much better than anything Sasuke had planned in his head.

"For how long?"

/_Uh oh/._

"Two months."

Naruto tightened his embrace, aware of his pup in the middle. "That's great."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. "You're not mad at me for waiting this long?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke, "I'm furious, you put yourself in so much danger. But I can't feel anything but my heart flying in space right now."

**/Two months?!/**

"I'll let you yell at me later, okay?" Sasuke smiled.

"Prepare to get an earful." Naruto half joked, kissing Sasuke again.

The back door swung open. "Did you tell him yet?" Sakura yelled across the yard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Just wanted to make sure." Instead of going back inside, Sakura, who was followed by the whole pack, ran to the bonded couple. "A baby!"

Hinata graced Sasuke with a shy smile, "I'm so happy for you."

Sakura crouched down to join the hug. "There is going to be a baby! Thank you for finally telling Naruto, Sasuke! I couldn't keep quiet any longer!"

Finally letting go of Sasuke, Naruto helped his mate stand up. "Sakura, you knew?"

"Oops," Sakura put her hand over her mouth. "Yeah," she felt guilty when Naruto poorly concealed his hurt. "But I would have never found out if I didn't poke around Sasuke's vitamins."

"Hey! I didn't know!" Kiba crossed his arms and pouted, his lip extending ever so slightly. "How come you didn't tell everyone sooner, Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt extremely awkward when all eyes landed on him, "instincts to protect the baby, I guess."

_/Instincts are there for a reason/. _Sasuke's wolf grumbled. Even though the wolf put up a front, the human side could tell it was thrilled that their mate knew at last.

Naruto slipped his arm around Sasukes waist, kissing dark hair. "Well, I'm just happy that you finally decided to say something." He directed a smile at Sakura, "even if it had to be a little rushed."

Kyuubi chuckled, "I only found out last night, that vampire guessed it before I ever could have."

**/What?!/**

Narutos arm tensed and brought Sasuke closer to him. "Vampire?"

Kyuubi's attention shifted from Sasuke then to Naruto. "The unfortunate meeting with a nomadic vampire? I thought Sasuke told you."

There was now no space between the side of Naruto's hip and Sasuke's. Naruto took a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts. "Sasuke, did you recognize this vampire?"

"No."

Narutos mind jumped from possibility to possibility. "When, _exactly_ did you meet this vampire?"

"I stepped aside for a moment during a song and a vampire caught me off guard."

Kyuubi shrugged, "I came over, told the vampire to mind his own damn business and then it walked away."

Naruto cursed, "tell me you didn't insult him!"

"There may have been some harsh words and threats exchanged," Kyuubi scratched the back of his head. "But he took his ugly butt and left before I could really scare him."

Naruto snarled. "How many times have I told you not to insult the undead! They take every insult completely serious! You do not disrespect the dead without consequence!"

**/We have a pup now! We have no time for this!/**

Never before had Kyuubi been so harshly reprimanded, "Naruto, I...I'm sorry."

Sasuke tugged on Narutos wrist, but the arm remained securely encircled around his body.

"It's my fault."

But Naruto wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore, instincts were overpowering his mind. The desire to protect was the first thing on the alpha's brain. Scanning the woods for a blur of white here or a pair of red eyes there, Naruto had to think fast. One of the first lessons about the Underworld, was never cross a vampire and think that it's over. There would always be a surprise attack that followed soon after, and Naruto was not going to be unprepared. This blood sucking bastard would not hurt his pack.

"Everyone get inside the cabin, and stay there until I say so. That's an order." Naruto glanced at the woods one more time before ushering Sasuke inside.

"Naruto?" Sasuke let himself be persuaded into sitting on the couch. "I didn't know that-"

"It's okay." Naruto tucked a blanket around Sasuke, who again unconsciously let Naruto do it. "You would only know if you had several up-close encounters with vampires and I'm glad that you haven't." Naruto took Sasuke's hand into his own, "stay right here."

"Fine..." Wait a minute...Sasuke was being coddled! Oh no, no, no. The beta threw the blanket off and stood up. Uchiha Sasuke, pregnant or not, was not going to sit on the couch when night fell and vampires were knocking on the door.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto turned around, "I need help making this cabin fang proof! Sakura holy water! Gallons of it!"

The usually bright girl became very serious, "I'm on it!"

"Kiba, claws and teeth work best. But I need a bag of wooden stakes and silver."

"You got it Boss!"

"I need wood soaked in holy water to board up the windows. Hinata do you mind?"

"Not at all Naruto."

"Kyuubi..." Naruto paused when Kyuubi wouldn't look at him. Naruto rubbed his face and sighed, "even though you made it worse, it's not you're fault. I have been keeping an eye on this particular vampire for a while. He has gotten too close to the territory for my liking, and we would of had to eventually take him out." The pack leader walked over to his second in command, placing a consoling hand on Kyuubis shoulder. "Please don't beat yourself up about it."

Kyuubi nodded, "tell me what to do."

The lead alpha smirked, playfully and softly pretending to punch Kyuubi in the jaw. "Kick some vampire ass."

Kyuubi smiled, "I can do that."

Just as Naruto turned to start his own work, he felt the sharp sting of anger through his bond.

"And tell me," Sasuke put his hands on his hips. "What can I help with, Mr. 'I got a plan'?"

Naruto nervously laughed, "well...um."

"Yes?" Sasuke's eyes became smaller as he squinted.

"Well, you see. With the vampire knowing about the pup. I don't want you to be in any more danger..." Naruto failed to reason with Sasuke.

"The vampire? Or do you mean you, now knowing about the pup, don't want me anywhere near danger?" Sasuke countered.

Naruto made various attempts to reply but lost, Sasuke caught him. "Yes."

"That's too bad. I refuse to be treated like a glass doll."

"But Sasuke!"

"I may be carrying a baby Uzumaki, but I can still beat the shit out of you." Sasuke made his own orders and followed Sakura to the storage room where the holy water was. The beta made sure to walk like he could do and be anything, while secretly being extra careful when walking down the stairs.

Naruto could just _feel _Kyuubi's smirk against his back.

"Not a word."

"What?" Kyuubi innocently picked at an invisible stray thread on his shirt. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Naruto started fortifying the house. "You were thinking it."

The female immortal raised her fist. "We will no longer turn a blind eye towards these flea bitten scum who take land as their own."

The other two fledglings disregarded her all together, they answered to no one but their maker. Being rudely interrupted from their meals, the new vampires had no choice but to return to the domain early through the hidden tunnels under the city. But to put up with their hot headed sister was almost more than any of them could bare.

The fledglings grew restless, their father was waking up. As if an invisible string was attached to the sun, the lower it went, the higher the coffin lid opened. When the last flakes of sunlight filtered through the dark curtains ceased, their father stepped out of his detailed casket.

"Good morning, how are all my little ones tonight?" The vampire combed his perfect hair with clammy fingers.

"We are well, thank you." The harmonious reply was void of all emotion.

"Good." The vampire uncorked his one of his favorite wine bottles. Made in the year of 1775, what a beautiful and bloody war. Taking an elegant sip of the dark liquid, the anemic maker perched on top of his death bed.

The newly created vampires still needed to learn many things, but they knew one thing was for certain; wine meant war.

None foolishly questioned this except their sister, "you said we would go tonight."

Red wine swirled in the crystal clear glass before slipping past dangerous fangs. "My mind is healthy, there is no need to remind me." A warning not to be taken lightly. "But yes, I suppose tonight is as good as any night."

The maker reflected on his newest collection of fledglings, each picked to serve a different purpose, but all to be terminated when he grew bored. The vampire sighed, life was cruel.

"Father?" The most swift fledgling bowed his head with respect. "Our sister said there was a pup involved?"

"She speaks truth," the immortal said after the temptation to break the glass over the little one's head passed.

With a slight tilt of the head, the new vampire licked it's lips."Who will kill it?"

Setting down the empty wine glass, the maker waved his hand with indifference, "I could care less. But the leader is mine. Understood?"

"Understood, Father."

"Spring may be upon us, but the nights are still longer. We are wasting time, come." The vampire didn't look back to check if his collection was following. "It is rude to be late when you are uninvited."

"I can't believe it's dark already!" Sakura placed the last board over the living room window.

Kiba sharpened another wooden stake, "tell me 'bout it!" The werewolf tossed the piece of tree in a duffel bag filled with many more. "Hey, Naruto! Where do you want these?"

"In the hidden room by the stairs." Naruto counted all the things needed to be done with his fingers, finding they had all been completed.

"Um, you sure?" Kiba would do it anyway.

Naruto shrugged. "It's apart of the plan."

"Whatever you say, Boss."

After helping Hinata and Sasuke with boarding up the windows, Sakura stepped back to see all the work the pack had done. "Wow, this place is definitely vampire proof."

Silver covered the doorknobs, enough holy water to fill a pool was stacked in the living room and even more was outside, and special treated wood covered every window of the cabin.

"I hope so." Naruto glanced at his mate who was now resting against the wall. Sasuke remained stubborn while helping secure the house, but the exhaustion of the pup draining so much energy took its toll. The leader opened his mouth to ask if Sasuke wanted to take nap upstairs when he heard it. Or more exactly, didn't hear it. The forest became silent. Nocturnal predators trembled in their burrows, the comforting sound of night bird's calls died and even the trees held their swishing branches still. The vampire would be here soon.

Naruto snarled, this creature would not be given a second chance. To intrude on his borders with the intent to harm meant death.

"Its time," Naruto nodded towards the back door, "go change before the vampire gets here."

The beta watched his family walk outside one by one, each possibly not coming back. Shaking the morbid, but realistic thought out of his mind, Sasuke focused on Naruto. Who currently had a look on his face that Sasuke could not describe. A mixture of fear, determination, and anger? Yes, that must be it. Those were basic emotions Sasuke could understand.

Naruto couldn't hold it back any longer, he had to say it. "I don't want you to transform..."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, it will kill the baby." By the way Narutos face contorted into horror, the alpha didn't know.

**/Until our pup is born, our mate is defenseless/. **

The realization truly hit Naruto like a bag of bricks. The alpha now completely understood the danger Sasuke was in by just walking around without Naruto next to him. Naruto sighed, stress was knitting a blanket with his stomach. "Then at least let me get you that duffel bag full of wooden stakes."

Sasuke trailed Naruto to the hidden room. He could still remember how shocked he had been when Kyuubi walked out from behind a wall. Mainly used for storage, Naruto explained the room was for security purposes, after laughing at Sasukes shock of course. The concealed space was almost invisible to those who knew where to look and undetectable to those who didn't. The beta had to admit, it was a creepy, but smart tactic. Naruto had altered this cabin when he found it and spared no expense to make sure it was safe, inside or out.

The blonde ran his fingers along the trim and found the door stopper (which was actually a small lever). Pulling up with no small amount of strength, the latch inside turned over to reveal a small keyhole. Naruto fished into his pocket to locate his key chain, pushing a rather unique looking key into the lock. Right, right, left. The invisible door opened. For a secret room, it held all the comforts of a small living room. A small couch, a heater, and folding table with different nonperishable food cans. Otherwise, the room was filled to the roof with boxes of nostalgic junk.

"Now where did he put the damn bag?" Naruto began moving boxes around and came up with nothing. Then Naruto graced Sasuke with one of his 'I'm totally helpless when I need to find something' looks. "Help me please?"

Sasuke huffed, Naruto wouldn't be able to find his own shoes unless they were tied to his feet. With little effort, Sasuke found the black bag in plain sight. "Really Naruto, what would you do without me?"

Sasuke picked up the duffel bag and turned around to find Naruto shutting the door. The beta's fears were confirmed as the latch to open the lock lowered back into place. Locking Sasuke in and Naruto out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke dropped the bag and ran over to pound on the dense door. "This is not funny! Let me out!" But the familiar sound of the latch turning back over never came.

The moron's muffled voice came from the other side of the wall. "I'm sorry Sasuke! But I can't lose you."

Sasuke took a few steps back and rammed his shoulder into the exit, but it didn't budge. Panting as exhaustion overcame him again, Sasuke slouched against his prison door. "You planned this all along, didn't you?!"

"I knew that you became tired easily," Naruto placed his forehead against the wall. "But after you told me that transforming into the wolf killed the baby...I can't let you go out there Sasuke!"

"Yes, you can! You overprotective idiot!" But Sasuke received no answer. "Naruto?...Naruto!" Sasuke stood back up and tried to find an external latch that would let him out, but everything was inside the wall. "Let me out! Do you hear me?! Naruto!" Sasuke foolishly punched the wall in rage, gasping as his knuckles flared with pain. That shouldn't have hurt, Sasuke was a beta, but he still had more strength than a simple human! Howling with fury, Sasuke rammed his shoulder into the wall again before bouncing off. After he killed the vampire, Sasuke would murder Naruto!

Kyuubi watched Naruto come out of the house alone, looking like the most guilty person in the world. If he wasn't already in his wolf form, Kyuubi would playfully flick Narutos face. But the second in command knew that face wasn't caused by doing anything to just anyone.

"Where is Sasuke?" Kyuubi's suspicions were confirmed as Naruto jolted as if he had been slapped.

"I locked him under the stairs," Naruto sighed, any other time it would be comical, but when he sealed Sasuke in the room, his heart went with his mate. "I made sure the wooden stakes are with him but Sasuke is definitely not happy."

Kyuubi's tail wagged slightly, "Sasuke missing out on a fight? Of course he's not thrilled."

Sakura jogged until she stood beside Narutos hip, "Sasuke will understand, I'm sure."

Naruto tried not to think of his mate throwing himself against the door as he left. "Something tells me he won't." Sasuke would be mad at him either way, but the vampire would soon be upon them. Naruto may be spontaneous, but he never left anything to chance when his family was involved. "Watch my back?"

Kyuubi nodded and Sakura turned around to give Naruto some privacy. Discarding his clothes, the blonde placed his forearms and shins on the ground. Looking back towards the house one more time, Naruto let his control go.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like that, then turn back.**

Chapter 6

"Naruto, if you don't open the lock this instant," Sasuke threw a spare living room chair against the wall. "I'll do something you'll regret!"

_/Will you just calm down?/_

Sasuke thought he couldn't get any angrier, that is... until his wolf spoke. "Look who fricken' decided to join the party?" Sasuke replied sarcastically as he kicked the broken chair across the small jail.

/_Naruto is just trying to protect us/._

Sasuke growled, "if I remember correctly, you detested the idea of telling Naruto in the first place."

/_I'm not perfect/._

Sasuke wished he could kill his wolf but since that would also kill the baby and him, he stuck with yelling. "'You're not perfect'?! _That's _you're excuse?!" Sasuke sat on the couch. "UN-Fucking-Believable."

Sasuke took his wolf's silence as a half apology and looked around for something bigger to throw to and most likely break against the door. Finding nothing, the werewolf began using his sore knuckles to tap the wall to locate a weak spot. But again, nothing.

/_Why do you want to get out so badly?/ _Sasuke's wolf finally spoke.

"Because," Sasuke stood on the tips of his toes, reaching the top corners of the hidden door to see if there was an extra key. "Naruto is out there and I will never forgive myself if he gets hurt."

Red eyes widened with understanding, /_you blame yourself for the vampire coming/._

"Who's else fault would it be?" Sasuke sneezed from all the dust, becoming more frustrated. "If I didn't leave Kyuubi, this would have never happened."

/_You didn't know about the vampire/._

"But-" Sasuke rocked with the phantom pains of transformation. Naruto was changing into his wolf form! "Naruto!" Sasuke brushed off the pain and returned to tossing himself against the door with more vigor than ever before.

/_Sasuke you're using up all your energy/._

"That moron!" Sasuke heaved. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't be locked inside while the others are fighting!" Sasuke braced himself against the exit and pushed with all his might.

/_Sasuke stop!/_

"They can't get hurt!" Sasuke placed both palms facing the door and pushed again. Gathering energy, he stepped away from the wall. Having every intention to break through the thick door. The beta took a giant breath, braced his shoulders, centered on where he would ram his body and staggered. When did his breath become so hard to catch?

/_This is so bad!/_

Sasuke tilted to the left and then to the right.

/_Sasuke!/_

"They can't-" Darkness clouded the edges of Sasukes mind as his eyelids lowered by themselves. "They-" Sasuke didn't feel the worry cross over from Naruto through the mating mark or his wolf's last words. The final thought racing through Sasukes mind was not landing on his pup as he fell. Tapping into the last reserves of energy, Sasuke fell onto his side before fatigue silenced everything.

Transforming is like having the ability to love. Its scary and like nothing you have ever felt before, but it comes naturally. Watching through yellow eyes as his bones rearranged themselves under his stretching skin, Naruto evened his breathing. Just letting it happen and waiting is the hardest part.

Biting his cracked lips, Naruto encouraged himself. Almost there, just needed... he felt his mates consciousness flicker and Naruto panicked. The smooth change quickly turned into one of the most painful and Naruto tensed, fighting the almost complete transformation. Naruto needed to check if Sasuke was okay! The alpha tried to call his mate, but his under-deformed voice box only mutilated the beautiful name. The skin no longer stretched, but split open to reveal a bloody fur coat. Claws broke through unidentifiable hands and stabbed into the ground. Naruto groaned, he hadn't had a forced transformation in months and he now remembered why lycanthropy was considered a curse.

"Don't fight it Naruto!" Kyuubi forced himself to give Naruto space, he could be seen as a threat otherwise.

"I," Naruto coughed out unnecessary amounts of human blood to make room for more canine DNA. "Sasuke...som...something wrong..." Naruto cried out as his spine cracked and popped into place.

"Can you feel him? Exhaustion probably took all his energy." Kyuubi wanted to check on Sasuke, but he couldn't leave his alpha in such a vulnerable state.

The werewolf swallowed a scream, his lips pressing firmly together and disappearing behind his teeth. Human sized organs shriveled into something more compatible with an animal, making Naruto's own body his enemy until bones secured themselves around the vital organs like guards. Naruto swayed and jerked as the cartilage and bones drew together like an intricate puzzle. Breathing turned into panting and Naruto stepped from his human skin, discarding anything left of his physical humanoid traits. The alpha didn't take time to notice that his transformation was over, he immediately checked Sasuke through their bond.

**/Our mate is okay/.**

Naruto couldn't stop his tail from gradually wagging as he felt no pain coming from Sasuke. Kyuubi and his wolf were right, he merely gave Naruto a heart attack by exhausting himself.

Naruto sighed and opened up the telepathic connection so that he could be understood, "Sasuke is fine."

"Are you okay? That was a pretty harsh change." Kyuubi licked under Narutos jaw for comfort.

"I'll probably be sore for a few days, but I'm fine." From experience, Naruto's body was conditioned to overcome a transformation quickly. The wolf tested his mobility by stretching, proud that all fatigue from the rough change was unnaturally gone. "Where is Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura?" Naruto scanned the forest, not seeing his pack members within close distance, which instantly put Naruto on full alert.

"Went scouting. I told them to stay close." Kyuubi pointed east.

"I'm going to call them in. I don't like-"

"Naruto!" Three urgent sets of paws pounded the earth. Kiba was the first to break through the tree line, panting, he relayed the message as Sakura and Hinta appeared. "Vamp...vampire," Kiba swallowed to wet his dry mouth. "Not alone. Fledglings, that makes three in total." The dog lover's panting evened out as he checked Hinata for injuries. "We came across them by accident, they will be here soon."

Naruto growled, "should of known the coward would never come alone."

"I may be a coward in your eyes," fangs hidden among the leaves gleamed from the porch light. "But I will never be stupid."

Narutos pulled his lips back and bared his own dangerous fangs. These were not the sharp incisors of a vampire that sunk into defenseless skin. These were werewolf canines, dull with the single purpose of ripping and tearing. "Your are nothing **but** stupid to walk onto my territory." Each wolf present, followed their leader's example by crouching and waiting for the signal to kill.

Leaving the trees, the vampire and it's fledglings walked out into the open. A single maker and two male hatchlings. Naruto couldn't afford to show sympathy towards his enemies, but young vampires always made him ache with sadness. What would it be like for your human side to steadily fade into nothing? Not telling the difference between food and your own child?

The new undead showed more of their animalistic characteristics, tongues clicking and fingers contracting involuntarily. Guessing by the lack of control they had over their own bodies, the fledglings must have only been a month old.

Naruto now knew what the pack was exactly up against, neither side had a clear advantage. Fledglings would use adrenaline from their mortal life while it was still inside them, making them stronger. Naruto would have to drag the fight on long enough for the effects to wear off. But the maker was considerably older, and prolonging the fight would be an asset for the vampire. A vampire's respiratory system didn't curb their physical limits, werewolf lungs did.

The vampire smirked and tilted his head towards one of the new immortals, "I changed my mind. Whether it is you or her; kill the pup."

**/NO!/**

"You Bastard!" Naruto dashed across the yard, all plans thrown aside. No one would kill his unborn pup. "Over my dead body!"

"No," the vampire chuckled. "You don't get to die first. I'll beat you until you are half dead," the undead leader and his fledglings ran back into the woods, Naruto in hot pursuit. "Then make you watch your mate drown in his own blood while your child lays lifeless on the floor."

Howls of rage pierced the atmosphere behind Naruto as he bounded through the forest. The vampire couldn't outrun Naruto in the woods, but Naruto seethed at the thought of the vampire putting distance between it and himself. The alpha didn't want to chase, he wanted to kill. The pack was just behind him and Naruto quickly formed a new plan in his mind. There was gallons of holy water farther out from the cabin. If he could steer the vampire towards it, Naruto would have an advantage. Just a little further and the pack would reach the buckets filled with blessed water.

But the vampire abruptly stopped, apparently done with his gutless sprinting. Turning around to face the pack, the creature met the sight of Naruto lunging towards him. The vampire wisely reached out to push the werewolf away instead of leaning right or left like Naruto expected. A clammy palm made contact with his ribs and Naruto was redirected to the ground.

"Is that all you got dog?" The immortal sneered and ordered his collection to kill the pack. "I wonder if the forest will mourn for the loss of it's protectors?" The vampire raised his foot with the intent of crushing more than one of the alphas bones. But cried out in shock as canines tore a chuck from his thigh. "How dare you?!" The monster clutched his thigh to stop the precious blood he consumed from flowing. While all his victims gave their life force unwillingly, the vampire was never one to waste.

The smell of blood was too much for one of the fledglings. Even if it was against his father's wishes to interfere with the pack leader, the newborn bared his fangs. His maker's angry curses pulled at a neglected instinct to protect him. Watching and tilting his head with hawk-like movements, the fledgling waited for the brown haired wolf to turn his back.

"Hey! Overgrown moth ball!" Kiba captured the newborn's attention instantly.

With the feeling to protect gone, the vampire hissed and snapped his teeth. "Mutt!"

Kiba circled the newborn, "yup. That's my name, don't wear it out. Okay zombie?"

The ignorant fledgling took the bait, "I'm not a zombie!"

"Really?" Kiba pretended to sniff the air. "You smell like one."

With a predatory screech, the vampire lost itself in the last emotion it had; rage. "You!"

Kiba let the new vampire run towards him, letting anger cloud it's thoughts. Using an old technique Naruto taught him, the werewolf lowered himself just before a hand snatched his fur and dug his canines into the back of the fledglings knee. But Kiba did not expect the ankle that swung back, kicking him in the shoulder. Sending the yelping wolf into a nearby pine tree.

"You will pay for that!" The newborn hissed and almost attacked his own brother who came up beside him.

"It is me!" His brother snapped.

"State your presence next time you thick skulled idiot!"

"I do not need to! If you cannot hear me, I will kill you myself!"

Kiba sighed as Kyuubi appeared from behind a tree, Sakura paced just behind the bickering fledglings and Hinata ran to him. He probably shouldn't have ran ahead.

"Are you okay?!" Hinata sniffed for any head trauma.

"I'm fine...Ouch!" Kiba whimpered when Hinata pawed his arm. "Apparently, not so fine...my arm is dislocated." He licked under Hinata's jaw as his pale eyed mate growled. "Its not too bad."

Hinata glared at the arguing pair of hatchlings, "I'm going to kill them!"

**/Die!/**

Naruto took this opportunity to knock the vampire off his feet, a weak neck his target.

"I did not stay on the cursed rock, ironically called earth." Naruto yelped as his ears were grabbed and wrenched backwards. "By fighting with morals." When Naruto was far enough back from the vampire, he was shoved off.

"Want to fight dirty?" Naruto thanked Kyuubi in his mind, the holy water was closer than he thought. Naruto ran to the nearest bucket, "let's fight dirty." Naruto pushed his snout into the bucket, drenching his muzzle and teeth with the vampire's personal poison.

As the blurred shape of the immortal phased into focus, Naruto turned around and gouged his teeth into an undefended shoulder. The vampire screamed, his shoulder sizzling and bubbling as the holy water purified his body.

The vampire teetered back, hurriedly swiping bloody tears from his face. "Damn you!"

The fledglings had never smelt their fathers crimson colored tears before, both forgetting themselves as they were momentarily overcome by their senses. Hinata, seeing the chance for what it was, dove at the distracted and wounded undead male and secured her jaw around it's neck. Unable to mutter a prayer with his cursed tongue, the hatchling could only gurgle in surprise before dying. His head rolling off his shoulders and bouncing in between his kin's feet.

"Brother." The second fledglings voice sounded pained, but his face remained uncaring. To convey his immense grief, the vampire clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You killed my blood brother, die she-wolf." Using the last of his adrenaline bestowed to him when his heart pulsed, the immortal lunged at Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kiba limped over to block his mate from danger. But the wolf could only howl in anguish when he was too late.

The pale eyed girl could not escape and yelped as she felt sharp fangs push into her neck. The heartbroken fledgling gave no second thought while draining her life force. The corners of the creature's mouth curved upwards when Hinata whimpered and slumped to the ground.

"No you don't!" Kyuubi rammed himself into the vampire, dislodging the retractable incisors.

The young undead was so engrossed in his kill, that the force of Kyuubi's weight knocked him to the ground. Kiba may have been unable to stop the fledgling, but he would not make that horrible mistake again. Limping to were Kyuubi held the newborn down, Kiba snarled at the vile creature. The hatching could only watch in paralyzing fear as the werewolf helped Kyuubi press him onto the cold unforgiving earth.

"P-Please." The vampire stumbled over the single word, knowing the end was near.

"Be glad I'm not her cousin." Kiba gnashed his canines before crushing the fledglings skull with his huge paw. "I have no time to torture you." Kiba lifted his paw and licked off leftover gray matter. Then forgetting the unresponsive body underneath him, Kiba limped over to his mate. "Hinata?!"

"She will be okay." Sakura gently nudged Hinta's wound with her snout. "Kyuubi got to her in time."

Kiba drooped alongside Hinata, "I can't thank you enough Kyuubi. I-"

"NO!" The ragged pack members witnessed the sight of the oldest vampire crawling towards the his collection. One arm had been completely ripped off, blood gushed out and the rest of his frail body didn't look much better. Several of Naruto's bite marks still sizzled from holy water and refused to heal.

"I will have my revenge!" The vampire grunted as Naruto latched his jaw around his ankle and pulled him away from the pack.

Naruto had the feral pleasure of listening to his prey whimper as the ankle finally crunched from his jaw pressure. "Even if I don't kill you(which Naruto had every intention of doing), you will die from your wounds."

"You think those are the only fledglings at my disposal?" The vampire laughed, surprising the leader.

**/He can't mean.../**

"I told you I wasn't stupid," the vampire continued. "There is one other; a female. You know how light female vampires are on their feet." Blood dripped down the edges of the vampire's mouth as he smiled, he knew Death lurked in the shadows. "Can even pass by a wolf without being detected. So guess," the immortal's laughter turned into hysterics and he threw his hands up. "Guess! Where would I send her?! Guess! Who did I tell her to kill?!"

**/ENOUGH!/ **Naruto's wolf roared.

Naruto gave into his tameless nature and bite off both of the vampires wrists, watching as the tainted blood poured from the wounds. It was a trial, conviction and the death penalty all in one. But the vampire would not leave without spiting one last sentence. "Your beloved mate."

**/NO!/**

Naruto's lungs disappeared.

Someone was dancing on the back of his skull and Sasuke wished they would stop. Warily opening his eyes, Sasuke groaned.

/_You're an absolute idiot/. _Sasuke sat up bit by bit, testing his strength.

"Yeah? Well you're my other half, so that make you an idiot too." Sasuke softly pressed his hand against the back of his head. Sighing in relief when he brought it back to see no blood.

/_You will __**never **__go that far again, you hear me?/_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he purposely crossed the line between exertion and fatigue. The baby...Sasuke sat up fully with alarm. The baby!

"The baby! How-"

/_Our pup didn't appreciate the sudden movement, but is perfectly healthy/._

Sasuke couldn't covey his reprieve through words so he simply nodded, wincing as it made the pain on his head flare. Turning 90 degrees, Sasuke rested his back against his prison door. His body was already collecting energy. Like a battery on steroids, his blood would charge what ever in his body was low. It wouldn't be long before Sasuke would be back to almost normal. But there always needed to be a balance, his body would give but it would also take and Sasuke didn't even think about fighting sleep before it was already upon him. The werewolf's head slumped forward into a forced sleep, and in return his body began healing itself at an inhuman rate.

_/...asuke.../_

Sasukes eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

_/Sasuke...Sasuke wake up/._

The werewolf grimaced as he lifted his head up from an odd angle. Yes, definitely a strained neck muscle, Sasuke tried to massage it out. "How long have I been asleep?" It really only felt like he had been asleep for a few seconds...

_/I have no need for telling human time/._

Sasuke rolled his eye and switched to a much more important question. "Is Naruto okay?"

_/As far as I can tell/. _That answer was nowhere near good enough for Sasuke.

"What do you mean? We're bonded!"

_/Bonded together as a whole. When you passed out, I could not reach him completely on my own/._

Sasuke would have banged the back of his head against the door if it wasn't already throbbing. Though the pain was already considerably less.

"Well check now!"

/_I just did!/_

"You're so lucky I can't pulverize you! You...you poor excuse of dog! If anything happened-"

_/Quiet!/_

"I will not be quiet!"

_/I hear something!/ _

Sasuke paused to listen. Hearing nothing, he opened his mouth to verbally whip his wolf for trying to get him to be silent by lying.

Then Sasuke heard it.

But the sound was so faint. Sasuke held his breath and closed his eyes, stretching his senses.

_Tap._

"What the?"

_Tap, Tap, Scratch, Tap._

There it was again!

But the sound was unfamiliar and lacked any signs of what it could be exactly. A tree branch? No. Sasuke listened harder, taking one more breath before holding it again. An animal? No. Sasuke waited and memorized the length of the sound, when it started and when it ended. Then an idea wormed itself into Sasuke's mind and it made the betas stomach turn inside out. Sasuke knew what that sound was. A hissing sound confirmed the beta's worst fears. It was the stifled sound of fingernails scratching against the roof. Now Sasuke had another reason for not breathing: to hide from the vampire above him.

Naruto raced back to the cabin. How could he be so gullible?! The vampire purposely ran away from the house to draw Naruto and his pack from it! Leaving Sasuke unprotected and the unknown fledgling with the orders to kill him! Naruto's thoughts molded together, deformed with worry and flew by. Naruto was tricked and now Sasuke and his pup could be paying the price for it!

"We have to hurry!" Naruto called over his shoulder to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi leaped over a ditch and narrowly missed a fire ant nest, "I'm running as fast as I can!"

Naruto swallowed the order to run faster. After hearing the vampire, Sakura told Naruto and Kyuubi to go. The healer would stay with the injured and anyone able to keep fighting would go with Naruto. Unfortunately that only left Kyuubi. Even though the woods were now the safest place for Kiba and Hinata, Naruto hated the idea of splitting up. This would have never happened if he hadn't been deceived!

**/Focus on finding the vampire before she finds Sasuke/.**

Naruto ascended one of the many hills on the shortcut to the cabin, but there were a least fifteen more miles before the outside lights on the house could be seen. Naruto pushed himself to run harder and faster, a single inch was too far!

Kyuubi ran around a pine tree to see the danger before Naruto could, "Naruto watch out! There's a-"

But it was too late, concentrating on speed instead of balance, Naruto had no time to avoid the ravine. A single misplaced paw and Naruto was tumbling down into the dark hole.

For what seemed like ages the vampire scratched and Sasuke was sure that by now whoever it was, their fingers would be raw and bloody. Sasuke started to count to sixty, breathing only when he really needed it. All too quickly and just like a bad dream the demonic sound ceased and the sound of footsteps lead the stranger to another part of the roof.

Sasuke knew that any atypical sound would alert the danger of his presence. But he didn't know how long he could hide before it found him anyway. Sasuke frantically scanned the room with his eyes, not daring to move anything else. The beta stifled a sigh of happiness as he remembered the duffel bag full of wooden stakes. They weren't much, but he was practically a human fighting a creature of the night and those simple pointed tree cylinders would be his salvation.

Sasuke counted to ten before inching himself towards the dark bag. The scratching lasted for what felt like ages, but the measured pace Sasuke took to get to the weapons undetected felt like an eternity. When the werewolf's digits finally surrounded the shoulder strap. Sasuke didn't feel coarse fabric, he felt safety in his grasp. But fate took another path, all too suddenly the ceiling above Sasuke bulged. The house screamed under the pressure, forcing Sasuke to cover his ears. The bulge grew bigger and bigger, until the house could take no more. The ceiling cracked and Sasuke only had enough time to pull himself and the duffel bag from underneath it. Plaster, roof shingles, and wood caved into the hidden room, the cold night pouring in after it.

"There you are," the she-vampire sneered. "I could hear your heart beat."

"Naruto!" Kyuubi ran to the edge where the forest floor dipped, "I smell your blood, are you okay?!" Ravines could be extremely dangerous, it depended on how deep they were and Naruto had no time to prepare himself for the fall. The wolf only received silence, whimpering, Kyuubi tested the steep embankment. But the leaves were slippery and held no traction. Kyuubi had no choice but to stay on stable ground, or risk falling into the ravine himself.

"Naruto?!" Kyuubi grew angry, "if you die here Sasuke won't forgive you and neither will I! You hear me?!" Deafening silence wrapped around the alpha like a snake, constricting and suffocating him. "We don't have time for you to mess up! Stupid, dumb, idiot..." Kauubi's voice faltered and he whimpered again. "A...Alpha?"

"...remind me," the water at the bottom of the ravine swished with the sound of four legs moving through it. "To look where I'm running next time."

Kyuubi wasn't crying, it was just raining under his eyes. "You could have said something sooner you nine-life jerk."

Naruto mentally cursed, blood dripped from his chest where he fell onto a jagged rock. It wasn't a large cut, but it murdered any stealth and hope of sneaking up on the vampire. "Sorry, the ice water took my breath away when I fell into it." Naruto jogged up the embankment and stopped to rub against Kyuubi's shaking form, comforting him. "I'm okay now. You don't need to worry."

"I thought I lost you," Kyuubi was _so_ going to get Naruto back for the emotional roller coaster ride he was just put through on top of running to Sasuke.

"Sorry...again." Naruto skimmed left and right...there it was! The house lights were peeking through the trees, they were almost there!

Sasuke skittered away from the vampire. Stopping when the wall of the hidden room pressed against his back.

"My father told me you spoke with a fearless tone," the fledgling smirked. "You must have lost your courage."

Sasuke growled, but it was pathetic without the wolf's power backing it up. "Take one more step and I will kill you."

The vampire took three.

"I mean it," Sasuke slid the duffel bag behind him with his elbow."I'm still dangerous."

With a blur of black and deadly wind rushing across his cheek, fortune abandoned Sasuke's side. Human eyes could only watch, feeling hopeless, as the weapon bag was taken before he had a chance to arm himself. The vampire giggled, gurgled and ended up choking. It seemed the vampire's curse did not skip her, the fledglings body was ridding itself of all things human. Laughter was no exception.

"You're as dangerous as," the vampire's eye lowered until they rested on the small bump. "A baby..tell me, what is it like to carry a defenseless vermin?" Immortal eyes flashed with hidden jealously. "Since I cannot bare such things anymore..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the pup, trying to block the vampire's evaluating gaze, "I don't feel like answering a weak creature."

The fledglings head tilted to the side and she licked her pale skin above her lips, tasting the air. "You are the only weak creature here and as such..." Sasuke wasn't listening anymore, instead he was rapidly thinking how to survive this.

Sasuke could anticipate he would be saved somehow, but that meant uncertainty and Sasuke wouldn't leave his family's fate in the quivering embrace of hope. And with exhaustion still lingering in his limbs, Sasuke was too slow and weak to try to take the duffel bag back by force.

The beta's only chance of fighting back was to use cunning tactics, but such strategies devoured time. Sasuke had everything _but_ time. He could, by coincidence, find the key he had been searching for the whole night but the possibility of finding the key was bleak. The werewolf's heart pounded in his chest, until Sasuke was sure it was the only sound in the room. To be realistic, the chance of getting the pup to safety was gone the moment the roof caved in.

There was only one thing to do and the idea scorched Sasuke with a white branding stick. For the punishment of disrespecting a vampire was death by it's venom. The thought of his own pup dying went against every fiber of his being, but to let the baby suffer from vampire's venom made Sasuke physically gag. Grinding and twisting, jerking and compressing, Sasukes mind repelled the solution.

_/NO!/_

One action to take, one action to make sure his pup didn't suffer. Sasuke would have to kill himself.

"-for disrespecting the undead is by our laws, punishable by death."

/_There is never just one solution to a problem!/_

"I understand."

If Sasuke had been in a different position, he would've laughed at the fledglings shocked face. But the only thing Sasuke felt was the consuming loss. He had failed. Sasuke failed the pack, he failed the pup and he failed his mate.

"You understand?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't trust himself to say anything more.

The women grew agitated at Sasukes compliance of her people's laws. No outsider will ever 'understand' anything. Outsiders were food and nothing more. "You will die tonight."

"Fine."

This time shock didn't reach the vampire's face before Sasuke was struggling to breath. The fledgling tightened her grip on the werewolf's neck. "Why are you agreeing with me?! You are making your killing no fun!"

The lack of oxygen made Sasukes eyes bloodshot and he blinked them several times to ward off the black overcoming his vision. "I 'ant," Sasuke dug his fingers into the space between his neck and the vampires hand. "Make a tra..de...trade."

The vampire let go of Sasuke simply because she was interested, "speak."

Sasukes knees gave out and he slumped to the floor, gasping for air. Maybe it was sparse tears or simply the overwhelming murk that coated his insides messing with his head, because Sasuke could of sworn he felt his mate's presence and a slight pain in his chest. The feeling faded when the vampire hissed and Sasuke was brought back to the present, currently fearing for his pup.

"Gi..give," Sasuke swallowed and calmed the spasming muscles in his throat. "A moment to breath."

"Speak or lose the privilege to breath!" The young vampire said impatiently.

/_Don't you say it!/ _The wolf growled. Funny, Sasuke thought numbly, he couldn't remember the last time his wolf ever growled at him with true rage.

Sasuke thought carefully and then spoke, "I want...to trade my cause of death."

/_You are betraying yourself and Naruto!/_

The vampire showed her confusion by remaining quiet so Sasuke continued, "I want to kill myself instead."

"That's not exciting at all!" The she-vampire stamped her foot. "What's in this trade for me?!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, on the verge of breaking his composure. Could he really do that to Naruto? Never... but what else could Sasuke do? He would lose his life either way and cause Naruto pain, but if Sasuke had a chance to save his unborn pup from the intense pain of venom and let it slip back into the warm hands of death. Naruto would want that at least.

/_Naruto would want you to live!/_

"You will get to see my mates expression when I die." Sasuke didn't know breaking your own heart was possible, but that's exactly how it felt. His heart burned with anguish, breathing was so hard that even the vampire's hands didn't compare. Rasp, shudder, rasp. Rasp, shudder, wheeze, rasp.

"Hmm," the oblivious immortal tapped her chin. "I shouldn't. To let a pathetic creature have anything they want is unclean." Sasukes stomach was on the verge of spilling all of its contents. "But I would love to see his expression as you plunge a stake in your own heart." The vampire's shoulders bounced once with her excitement. "We have an accord."

/_No! Sasuke don't do this! There must be another way!/ _Sasuke's wolf shoved itself against the barriers of his mind.

Sasuke nodded slowly and raised his hand to finalize the deal. The fledgling stared at the shaking pale hand like it was garbage before clasping it once and drawing back as if she was already infected.

"Take the stake from the bag and keep one hand up," the immortal sat on the couch and crossed her legs as if it was a lousy business meeting. "I will kill you the moment you try anything else."

Sasuke lethargically held up one hand and pulled the bag towards himself. The bag that was supposed to protect him, now offered the only way out.

_/Think of something! Anything! Please!/ _Sasuke could feel his wolf snapping each block on his mind one by one. Drastic times called for drastic measures. If his wolf broke through the last shield, the transformation would kill the baby.

_/I do not want the blocks to come undone! You're making me do this!/_

"Hurry." The vampire picked at her nails.

Sasuke reached into the bag and pulled out a sharp stake. He rubbed his thumb across the wood, tracing the pattern while his mind crumbled, detaching Sasuke from his actions. So this would be it. A feeble attempt to save his pup the only way he knew how. Sasuke couldn't take the sorrow engulfing his chest. What would someone else do in his circumstance? Let your baby burn and possibly lose it's soul to the undead's curse or free it? Sasuke didn't care about himself. Naruto and his pup were what mattered the most.

Turning the stake around so the honed side faced himself, Sasuke cupped his palm around the dull rounded end.

"Hurry up," the fledgling repeated. "Preferably before the sunrise dog. I want-" The vampire's voice faded as she stood up and sniffed the air. "He came faster than I expected."

Sasuke leveled his eyes with the hole in the ceiling. Was she talking about Naruto?

"Pity, I will just have to use you as leverage." The vampire smiled and it caused Sasuke to feel like parasites were eating his stomach. "I know! I'll have him kill himself and then make you watch! What a perfect punishment before killing you! You simpleminded werewolves will do anything to save each other! Your mate will definitely comply to killing himself!" The meek composure Sasuke held onto fled.

Desperate to change her mind, Sasuke pressed the pointed tip between his ribs. "We had a deal!"

The fledgling ignored Sasuke, "I have too much pride to keep a deal with a flea infestation."

Sasuke could only listen in horror as two sets of paws pounded on the roof before slipping into the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Until what he witnessed in that room, Naruto prided himself as a pack leader that never froze in fear.  
One could never truly put into words the feeling of watching your own mate in danger and the alpha couldn't even put together a coherent sentence when he saw the stake Sasuke held in his shivering hands.

Kyuubi squeezed a mangled sound of distress from his lungs. "Sasuke."

"I'm glad you finally arrived."

**/Sasuke!/**

The paralyzing nightmare that glued Naruto to the floor shattered when the vampire spoke, "Sasuke put the stake down!"

"Sasuke _Don't_ put the stake down," the vampire mocked.

_/Naruto is here! There is hope!/_ The wolf's pleas met a blank mind.

"Sasuke! What are you waiting for?!" Naruto took a step and backed off quickly as the vampire growled and pulled out a gun. Supernatural or not, bullets could kill.

The fledgling swiveled her head towards Sasuke but never took her sight off Naruto. "Werewolf, this is your last chance to fulfill the deal. You have three seconds."

Naruto knew this was an atrocious hallucination, it **had **to be! "Sasuke lower that stake!"

"Three."

The alpha realized something was terribly wrong when Sasuke smiled at him. It was fake and Naruto felt as if the stake was pointed against his own chest. No more! Instead of seeing the outcome of the 'deal', Naruto lunged at the fledgling. But just like fighting the maker, Naruto was thrown across the room before he could tear out her neck. Naruto slammed into the side of the house like a rag doll, yelping when something cracked.

The vampire lost control of her arm in glee. "You are so stupid! You think he wants to do this?" The independent arm somehow managed to flop in Sasuke's direction. "He knows I can kill you! You cannot focus with him on your mind. Your mate is your weakness!" Sick gurgles clawed up her throat once again.

**/Get up!/**

"She still has some adrenaline left!" Kyuubi said while stalking the hatchling, who somehow regained movement in both her arms. The second in command waited, calculating every move she made. But the fledgling swiped and hissed, making Kyuubi's idea of out-smarting her futile.

"Two!"

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed his wobbly voice. Stealing his features in one last act of defiance against the immortal, Sasuke spoke. "Get out alive."

Kyuubi growled, "don't you dare Sasuke!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet only to watch in panic as Sasuke pulled the stake away and clutched it with both hands. "Sasuke! I order you to drop that stake! Right now!"

Sasuke glanced at Kyuubi and then Naruto, his gaze lingering on his mates face.

"One!"

"I love you," Sasuke's voice cracked. "So much."

Sasuke took a deep breath and found a serene place in the farthest part in his mind. Away from the fear, away from his wolf pressing against the second to last barrier in his mind, and away from Naruto's screams of objection. Though, even Sasuke couldn't fully escape Naruto's wails of agony and despair as he watched his mate begin to push the stake towards his sternum.

**To be Continued**

**Wow, writing a full action chapter is hard. But totally fun! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter or think will happen in the next. If you have any questions or something seems unclear, please tell me. I'm thinking about looking for a beta reader to help. Have a lovely day/night. ~Little Letters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like it, then turn back.**

Chapter 7

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed his wobbly voice. Stealing his features in one last act of defiance against the immortal, Sasuke spoke. "Get out alive."

Kyuubi growled, "don't you dare Sasuke!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet only to watch in panic as Sasuke pulled the stake away and clutched it with both hands. "Sasuke! I order you to drop that stake! Right now!"

Sasuke glanced at Kyuubi and then Naruto, his gaze lingering on his mates face.

"One!"

Sasuke's voice cracked, "I love you so much."

Sasuke took a deep breath and found a serene place in the farthest part in his mind. Away from the broken heart, away from his wolf pressing against the second to last barrier in his mind, and away from Naruto's screams of objection. Though, even Sasuke couldn't fully escape Naruto's wails of agony and despair as he watched his mate begin to push the stake towards his sternum.

Naruto couldn't speak, couldn't breath, couldn't function. He knew somewhere in the distance that he was yelling, but it didn't feel like it. As the alpha watched Sasuke ignore his orders and begin to descend the stake into himself, Naruto became a paradox. Here he was, a supernatural being, capable of producing the mass genocide of human life. Some even considered him all-powerful being, yet Naruto couldn't save the one person he'd die for. Naruto was strong enough to prevent death, but not strong enough to save a life. The thought ripped the werewolf apart while he flung himself into action.

Not caring when a bullet bounced off the floor next to his foot, Naruto ran towards Sasuke. But even with immense speed, Naruto would never reach Sasuke in time.

The beta couldn't close his eyes as he watched his own death begin. Many people said dreadful events happened in slow motion because you were afraid. But Sasuke knew it was his punishment for doing something so terrible. Time made sure to continue it's sluggish tempo, making Sasuke unwillingly live every horrible second.

Like a rubber band, Sasuke's arms stretched out the farthest they could, and came back with the weapon twice as fast. The force pulling Sasuke's head back as he anticipated the short and painless end. His elbows folded and the cold wooden tip touched his skin. Seconds lasted like minutes. So it took Sasuke that much longer to realize that the stake wasn't burying itself in his abdomen. A yell crawled up the werewolf's throat as he commanded the stake to go farther, pleading it to. But his pale arms wouldn't budge. They shook as if possessed, making the tip draw a red ragged line, but wouldn't force the weapon any farther.

"I- I." Salty, turbid tears filled Sasukes eyes until they eclipsed his pupils. Sasuke felt the warm tears spill over onto his cheeks when he finally blinked. "I- I" Fully aware of the stake pressing against, but not breaching his skin, Sasuke leaned down until his forehead pressed against the floor.

"I'm- I-" Sasuke broke down and sobbed into the floor. "I'm so- so sorry Naruto! I can't do it!" Wailing with grief, Sasuke hiccuped before trying to speak again. "I can't k-kill our pup! I'm not strong en-enough to save our pup! Naruto, I'm- I'm so sorry!"

Unaware of the intense fight in front of him, Sasuke gasped as his wolf immediately backed off the final crumbling barrier in his mind. Urgently repairing the damage it was causing.

Sasuke tried to fling the repulsive weapon away, but his hand still wouldn't listen. Sitting up enough and blinking to clear his vision, Sasuke pulled the savage device from his sweaty palm with his other hand. Whining in triumph, Sasuke threw the wooden stake as hard as he could. The stake clattered on the other side of the room and Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, mindlessly rocking and weeping into the corner of his elbow.

His own ears deaf to the snarling, guns shots, hissing and cursing. Sasuke slid into insanity. He was such a bad mate! Not strong enough to save his pup! He loved his mate and pup! Sasuke wailed again. Loved them so much! Such a bad mate!

"I'm so sorry!" Sasuke continued to rock. "I can't do it! I can't, I can't, I can't!" Like a broken record player; Such a bad mate! Not strong enough! Such a bad mate! Not strong enough! Can't! Can't! Can't!

Sasuke barely perceived the room going quiet before he felt arms wrap around him.

"N- no! No! NO! I tried! I tried so hard!" The beta fought the firm arms, afraid the vampire was punishing him. "I swear I tried!" Sasuke feebly kicked the attacker, his mind so shattered and spaced with fear. Being deaf and blind from panic only lead to Sasuke's downfall.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm here." Strong legs pinned his to the floor and a firm chest pressed against his back. "It's okay Sasuke. You and the pup are safe." Naruto pressed his lips against dark hair. "The vampire's dead." Naruto brought Sasuke closer and gently swayed from side to side. Disregarding the pain that flared up on his ribs.

Sasuke rubbed his tears away, "N-Naruto?"

"Right here," Naruto nodded to Kyuubi, who visibly relaxed. "Always right here." Transforming back into a human so quickly would leave Naruto with scars, but he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to save-" Sasuke was pressed against a raw pink neck, breathing in nothing but Naruto's scent. With his face so close to his mate, Sasuke could hear the faint comforting vibrations emitting from Naruto's chest. With each breath, Sasuke's mind glued itself back together piece by piece and his senses returned.

"You are crazy! That was the dumbest thing you could ever do!" Even though his tone was harsh and angry, Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. The alpha was desperately trying to remind himself that his mate was now safe. Everything just happened so fast. First he was running, Sasuke flung the wooden stake away, and then the fledgling was attacking. Naruto felt like he was looking at a clock who's face was covered, each minute brought a new event, more unpredictable than the last. "I don't know whether to kiss or smack you!" The blonde kissed Sasuke until his lips swelled.

Fear was still too fresh in the blonde's own mind and Naruto had a hard time grasping that the danger was gone. Even with the fledgling completely dead, her body was still crumpled on the floor. A reminder that danger was always around the corner, and with a baby on the way the alpha leader had to be more vigilant than ever before. Naruto couldn't help growling with the instinct to protect.

Sasuke bared his neck and whined, submitting under the alpha's power.

Naruto's growl ceased and he kissed the open neck, "I'm not growling at you. This is too much stress for someone who's pregnant and..." Naruto stilled and his eyes widened. Stress caused miscarriages.

**/Our pup needs to be checked on. NOW!/**

Naruto stood up so fast, he made Sasuke jump in surprise. "We're going to see Tsunade! Kyuubi." Naruto stern features told Kyuubi all he needed to know.

With Naruto's scent no longer relaxing him, Sasuke was filled with anxiety. "Naruto?"

"I'll take care of the pack until you get back. Focus on the kid." Kyuubi was already jumping out the hole and running back into the woods.

Naruto nodded and picked up Sasuke's languished frame off the floor. "It will only take ten minutes if I speed."

Sasuke was too afraid to reply.

_/Take deep breaths and try not to stress yourself out any more. I feel a heartbeat, but its erratic/._

Sasuke took deep breathes and followed his wolf's instructions, closing his eyes as Naruto rushed outside. Sasuke couldn't help taking a silent, small gasp when his bare feet touched the ground outside Naruto's car. The beta forgot he didn't have any shoes on. Naruto opened the passenger door, picked Sasuke up and smoothly put him on the seat with ease. Aware of the small bump, the alpha buckled Sasuke in before jogging to the drivers side.

**/Hurry!/**

"The only reason you're not sitting in my lap is because it's a driving hazard." Naruto jammed his keys into the ignition and started the car. About to stomp on the gas pedal, Naruto realized he was still naked. Growling at the inconvenience, the werewolf yanked the dashboard open and pulled on a pair of shorts. He was already speeding, getting another ticket for being nude would only waste more time. "We will be there soon."

_/Our pup is strong, so relax and keep taking deep breaths/._

Naruto would periodically peek glances at Sasuke the entire way, growing more worried as his mate placed a hand over his stomach.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Tsunade took off her rubber dish gloves and turned towards her mate, "whoever it is, better be a small girl scout selling cookies or they're going to face my wrath." Tsunade glanced at the kitchen clock. 11:52 p.m.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Ding dong KNOCK! KNOCK! Ding dong Ding dong_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tsunade stomped over to the front door "I have a man eating dog. So get the hell off my god damn porch, you delinquent-" she opened the door "...WHAT are you going outside? Get in here!" Tsunade grabbed both boys by the arm and hauled them inside. "Naruto, why do you look like you have been in a fight?! You're hurt! And why does this poor boy have no shoes?! It's the middle of winter!"

**/Check the pup!/**

"I'll explain everything! But you need to check the baby right now." Naruto knew exactly were to usher Sasuke, leading him inside the medical room, not caring one bit for his state of undress. Tsunade followed right behind Narutos heals. "There was a fledgling, Sasukes stressed and I won't allow a miscarriage!"

Tsunade's mothering attitude turned into full professional medic. "Sasuke, what does your wolf say? Does something not feel right?" The old leading alpha gently reached for Sasuke's shirt to examine the baby bump, making Sasuke tense from old habit. Before she could murmur what she was doing, the doctor fully halted when a powerful and loud growl came from behind her.

"Check if everything's okay!" Naruto glared with yellow eyes. Tsunade would not hurt or make his mate uncomfortable.

Tsunade growled back, shocking Naruto so much that the yellow faded. "Do NOT growl at me young man. I don't care if you're protecting him. Either stay and let me work or leave and let me work!"

Naruto could only nod, but he took a step closer towards Sasuke.

"My wolf said it's a close call, but the baby seems better now..." A clear look of uncertainty flashed across Sasukes face.

Tsunade mumbled under her breath and began pulling out different wires, plugging them into her computer and the ultrasound machine. "You're not in any pain?"

"No."

Plugging in the last cord, Tsunade let her shoulders droop with relief. "From all the symptoms and signs, the baby is fine. But we will check just in case." Tsunade turned around with the ultrasound in hand to find Naruto blocking Sasuke from view. "Naruto get out of the way."

"What is that device?" Naruto couldn't help his canines from peeking over his lips.

Tsunade sighed, "helps me see the baby. Now will you _please _move?" Tsuandes eyes were laced with gold, "before I make you?"

Naruto swallowed and turned around to help Sasuke lie down, he wouldn't admit he was submitting. Sasuke just mattered more. Naruto tried not to snarl when the cold gel made his mate take a deep breath.

**/I hate human contraptions!/**

Sasuke interlocked his fingers with Naruto's and gave a small squeeze, it helped a lot.

The senior alpha was quiet for a moment, her tinted eyes centered on the screen. Sasuke started counting again when the doctor's eyebrows bunched together in concentration. The only sound in the room was the sliding of Tsunade's mouse on her desk. Each tick of the wall clock was like a jab in the back of the head for the bonded couple. Naruto couldn't take it any longer, he opened his mouth to snap at the alpha but she beat him to it.

"Your pup is safe, there is no signs of fatigue. You are very lucky."

Sasuke closed his eyes to hide his tears and nodded silently.

"Do you want to see?"

Sasuke nodded again and Naruto only tilted his head in confusion.

**/See what?/**

Naruto watched Tsunade turn her screen around to face the mated partners. Confusion morphed into awe and glee when blue eyes saw his baby. Naruto brushed his lips against Sasukes knuckles before walking slowly over the black and white image. To begin to distinguish each precious trait about his baby was breathtaking. There! A two arms! And there! Naruto could see the outline of a perfect little mouth! And look! A little button nose!

"So beautiful." Naruto caressed the screen's image before turning back to his mate, his eyes still fixated on the screen.

Tsunade chuckled, "yeah, this one's going to be a heart breaker."

Naruto teeth morphed back and his bright blue eyes were clear again. "That's our baby," he pointed to the screen.

Sasuke gave a small smile before turning his head to look at Tsunade. "Can you turn the sound up?"

"Of course."

At first Naruto thought the speakers were broken. But when he watched Sasuke smile and loosen his grip on his pants, Naruto deciphered the sound. It was the quickened, steady pounding of his pups heart and Naruto found himself crying from happiness for the second time. Returning to Sasukes side, Naruto gently placed both hands on the small bump.

"See?" Tsunade pointed at the speaker. "The little one was probably unhappy with all the stress. But because of the eminence energy given from Sasuke's wolf, it blocked any escalated hormones caused by strain. A miscarriage-" Tsuande ignored the warning rumble in Naruto's chest. "Has been avoided and there are no complications."

Naruto rubbed away his tear tracks and sat beside Sasuke. "Thank you so much."

Tsunade hated how that cheeky grin could melt her heart, "you are not in the clear yet."

The grin slid off Narutos face.

"I want an explanation." Tsunade went to one of her many different cabinets and poured medicine into a small cup. "An elaborate, detailed, explanation." She gave the purple medicine to Sasuke and he knew better than to complain while drinking all of it. Sasuke could barely hand back the small cup before his eyelids drooped.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "What did you do?!"

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade rinsed the cup and threw it into the nearest waste basket. "I helped Sasuke sleep. Just because the baby is healthy now, doesn't mean the lack of sleep will help it. It's past midnight and he should have been in bed hours ago." Tsunade pulled a thick blanket over the sleeping beta and dimmed the lights. "He will sleep while you tell me _exactly_ what happened."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but was escorted out of the room before he could even say a firm 'no'.

* * *

Sakura smiled at Kiba's pained expression.

"I can see," Kiba pointed at the pinked haired girl with his good arm. "You are enjoying this."

"Well," Sakura examined Kiba's dislocated shoulder without touching it. "That's what you get for running ahead. Here," Sakura helped push his back against the tree. "Why would you do that in the first place?" Without a warning, she bent Kibas elbow at a 90 degree angle.

"HOLY SHI-" Kiba bit his lip. "B-Because I thought it was going to be easy and-" Sakura rotated his arm upwards. "HOLY FUCKING DAMN-" Kiba clamped his mouth shut and yelled. "I-I was being stupid."

"Mm-Hmm." Sakura smiled and raised Kibas arm above his head, the shoulder joint sliding back into place.

"OW! WILL YOU PLEASE-" With a pop, his should slid back into place. Kiba closed his eyes and swallowed. The shoulder was already healing and alleviating the pain "...That feels _so _much better."

Sakura patted Kiba's good arm and grinned, "you're welcome. Maybe this will teach you a lesson in patience."

Hinata took a deep breath and unclasped her hands. "Thank you Sakura." It was hard to hold back her instincts to hurt whoever was causing her partner pain. Hinata knew Sakura was helping, but her wolf screamed otherwise. The pale eyed girl really appreciated how fast the medic worked.

"Nobody shoot!" Kyuubi appeared in between two tall cedars with his hands in the air. "It's just my handsome self..." Sakura knew something was wrong. "and Sasuke's fine." He added when Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

Sakura scowled, "you're lying." She strode over to where Kyuubi stood and stared straight into his downward gaze.

"No 'em not." Kyuubi's foot bounced.

Sakura grabbed Kyuubi's clenched hand, "you make a fist when you lie."

Kyuubi glanced at the rest of the group, "...Sasuke...Sasuke decided to protect his pup."

Sakura was not appeased, "what does that mean? Sasuke can't, all his strength and his wolf's energy are a direct line to the baby. Unless..." Sakura snarled. "He didn't!"

Kiba glimpsed at Hinatas face before turning back in confusion, "Sasuke did what?" The way Sakura yelled, Kiba thought she would wake the forest. Kyuubi's pale face didn't look too great either.

Sakura spun around and balled her fists, "Sasuke was going to kill himself! To save the baby from vampire venom!"

"Sakura-" Kyuubi was silenced by the fiery pillar of Sakura's rage.

"Then tell me I'm wrong!" Sakura was so mad she didn't know what do with herself. Instead of leaving to punch some sense into Sasuke, she paced in a wide circle. "What was he thinking?! I know with absolute certainty that his wolf would never allow it! That boy is so dead when I find him! He better pray to whatever he believes in to save him before I see-"

"I think...I would have done it too." Hinata mumbled.

Kiba jerked back in shock, barking in pain when his sore shoulder burned with pain. "What?!"

"I think I understand Sasuke..." Hinata waved her hands to ward off a furious incoming Sakura. "It is never the right choice," she dug her bare foot into the ground. "But what would you have done?"

Sakura stopped and thought about Hinata's question. Family was everything; a pack, a safe place, and a home. Wolves wanted nothing more than to have a family. But on the other side, death was everywhere. In the wild, pups rarely survived the dangers of the unforgiving forest. That was what the pack was for; to help protect them, keep them alive, keep them happy. Sakura rubbed her strained face, the pack wasn't there for Sasuke. They were supposed to protect him, not hide him away.

Though it wasn't the pack's complete fault. It was Sasuke's decision in the end, and he made the best one he could think of at the time.

A lycanthrope life was not easy; living among humans, with their temptations and threats, the shift demanded at least once a month, the pain of the transformation, finding a mate and keeping each other safe, the threat of Hunters, remaining undiscovered. The list went on and on.

Sakura knew that without any supernatural dangers, all the pups could die, not a single one surviving. Leaving the 'mother' on the brink of insanity, and the 'father' torn and self-loathing. Every pup was precious and loved no matter what. But wolves could not mourn and lose themselves over the death of their pup once it was done, they could not sit still and agonize, like humans could. Because that was human and the forest was out to kill adult wolves too. Sasuke had complete human feelings with his wolf fully subdued with helping the baby. Sakura sighed, until she was put into the exact situation of Sasuke's disaster. The pinked haired girl would never know what she would do, and she prayed that she didn't ever know.

In all honesty, Hinata was right and so was Sasuke. Though Sakura would never, ever, not in a million years admit that out loud. But for Sasuke, who was practically in control of every action he made, to be pushed so far...

The medic dropped to her knees with her hand over her mouth, life was so unfair!

Kyuubi waited until Sakura was done yelling to walk up beside her, "if it makes you feel better, Sasuke couldn't kill his pup or himself."

Sakura rubbed her eyes with her palms and choked back a small laugh, "yeah, that makes everything better. Thanks for telling me sooner Bastard."

Kyuubi smiled and lightly rubbed her neck in a soothing manner, "I tried, but you kept yelling. We should really work on that. I can't hear out of my left ear."

Sakura laughed, "I'm glad everyone's okay."

"Yeah." Kyuubi looked at the millions of stars above him and clenched his fist. The second in command hadn't heard from Naruto yet. Kyuubi didn't want to cause anymore tension among the injured pack members, so he would let Naruto tell them the news himself. Kyuubi pleaded to the stars that it was good news. "Let's get y'all inside. Or is it just me who hates being naked in the forest when it's freezing outside."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Thanks Bro, now you made it awkward."

* * *

Tsunade clicked her pen again, "and what happened to the last fledgling?"

Naruto rearranged the ripped pieces of lottery ticket he had been playing with while he explained his story. "When Sasuke broke down," Naruto swallowed, "the fledgling became distracted by his emotions." A dark shadow started below his chin and crept across Narutos face as he leaned back. "I started with her fingers and didn't stop."

Tsunade nodded and set the pen down, offering Naruto an undefiled ticket to start ripping again. It was a winner, but not worth very much, and Naruto needed the ticket more than she did. "And then?"

"I calmed Sasuke down." Naruto started with the corners and tore them off. Setting the little white pieces of paper into a neat pile, not noticing the value. "He was so distraught that he didn't recognize me at first..." Naruto slammed the next pieces down. "Thought I was the fledgling out to get him."

"Your going to break my table." Tsunade pointed to five indents in her table the size of Narutos pointer finger.

"Sorry." Naruto immediately put his hands in his lap, but still continued to rip the defenseless gambling ticking into fractions. "I'll pay for it."

"I don't care about the table," Tsunade pulled a place mat over the marks. "What did you do then?"

"Like I said, I calmed him down." Naruto quickly ran out of big chunks, and set to work on making little ones. "While I was holding him, I thought of the baby and what could possibly happen." Naruto took a deep breath and meshed his hands together when each paper fraction was the size of his pinky fingernail. "I bolted to the car and drove over here as fast as I could, and the rest you know."

"How is that side doing now?" Tsunade checked Naruto's wounds while he told his story. Thanks to his superb healing abilities, even for a normal werewolf, most of his cuts were already gone. But Naruto's side is what concerned Tsunade the most, two of his ribs were damaged and she didn't want Naruto in any pain.

Naruto patted his side and grinned, "all healed up and good as new."

"Your healing rate still amazes me brat." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "so much can happen in such a short amount of time."

Naruto chuckled. "Isn't that the understatement of the century?"

"So," Tsunade smiled and her mood lightened a bit. "Tell me, how did Mr. 'Sasuke tells me everything' find out about his son or daughter?"

Naruto gaped at the old women. "You knew?!"

"Of course I knew!" Tsunade huffed in annoyance. "I know, Jiraiya knows, my gambling ladies all know. Who else?" Tsunade tapped her chin, "oh! The nice young policeman knows."

**/To many people know already!/**

Naruto groaned, "the worst part is, I think Sasuke wanted to wait even longer to tell me about the baby."

"Most definitely would have waited longer. Its a part of his instincts, he couldn't help it."

"Still doesn't make it any easier..." Naruto pouted.

"Suck it up."

"But-"

"Be happy he told you, instead of you figuring it out!"

**/We almost did!/**

Tsunade looked upwards for what seemed, the billionth time that night. Really, back in her day, werewolves who carried pups wouldn't even tell their mates until the pup was even born. "New decade of impatience" is what she called the next generation of werewolves. But then again, betas and omegas weren't allowed and rarely left the house back then...

"So..." Tsunade tapped the table top with her fingers. "Did you cry?"

"Grandma!" Naruto got up so fast to deny it, that all the paper in his lap fell to the ground. "I did not! I yelled at Sasuke because he waited too long to tell me. I listened to his lengthy apology, and when I thought he learned his lesson, I told him how happy I was. I handed it like a dominant alpha that I am and did not cry."

Tsunade smirked. "You did none of that, said something sappy, and bawled like a baby."

At first, Naruto only opened his mouth and closed it. But then the blonde smiled, "you caught me."

"Please," the medic picked up her pen and twirled it with her fingers. "I practically raised you, I even remember the exact time you get up in the middle of the night to eat ramen."

Before Naruto could sputter at his (not so well hidden) secret, a door somewhere in the house opened slowly and closed. The sound of sleepy, shuffling feet could be heard before they stopped right before entering the kitchen.

A soft smile overcame Narutos face and Tsunade mused to herself, "looks like we have company."

Even though he slept for a good two hours, Sasuke still felt exhausted. No matter how long he waited to fall back asleep, he just couldn't. Sleeping without Naruto next to him was only possible with medicine, and the moment it wore off Sasuke's eyes opened. Opening the door and following the sound of voices was the next decision. But when he heard Naruto's familiar voice, Sasuke paused before walking into Tsunade's kitchen.

Now that the fledgling was gone, Sasuke had time to think and berate himself. How could he do something so horrible to Naruto? Guilt crept into his bloodstream and flowed all the way to his fingertips. Sasuke wasn't ashamed of what he thought was the best decision. Saving his baby was the most important thing, not matter how it was done. But events unpredictably unfolded the way they did, once again spiraling Sasuke's world out of his control. He didn't want to face Naruto right now. Not before the beta figured how to talk with his mate again.

"Sasuke? Are you coming?" The chance to turn around and flee into the medical room flew out the window.

/_Its rude to leave now that they know you're here/. _Manners, apparently, were his wolf's forte.

"Yes." Sasuke shuffled from the hallway and into one of the kitchen chairs.

"What were you doing?" Naruto couldn't help noticing Sasuke looked at everything except him. "Are you and the baby okay?"

"We are fine." Sasuke traced the tables patterns, an action that made him shiver when he remembered he did the same thing with the wooden stake. "I was just thinking."

Tsunade huffed and grabbed Sasukes hand, taking the chance that Naruto might go into overprotective mode. Fortunately, Naruto didn't. "Young man, will you look at me?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked at Tsunade.

"What you did, would have not only brought yourself to insanity if you survived and the baby didn't. It would also make Naruto go mad as well." Sasuke lowered his eyes again, he hated this feeling. "I raised Naruto, and I would be extremely angry if I did all that work just to watch him become insane..." Tsunade cast Naruto a thoughtful look Sasuke didn't see. "...More than he already is anyway."

"Hey! I'm not-" Naruto objected and Tsunade simply ignored him.

"But you are a part of this pack," the senior alpha gave a comforting squeeze to the pale hand. "And I would be very mad at you, for making me miss you so much."

Sasuke didn't understand so he remained silent.

"Just know..." Tsunade stopped when her voice wavered. "That I'm just happy you didn't do it, even if you wanted to or thought it was the best thing."

Truthfully, the beta expected the old alpha to be furious to the point of refusing to help him anymore. Naruto had a strong sense of family value, which no doubt came from Tsunade. But here she was, not yelling, not hitting, and not scaring the hell out of him. Sauke was speechless.

Tsunade smiled and the grip around his hand became a little uncomfortable. "But if you _ever_ do that again, I will make you wish you had never been born. Understand?" Tsuande let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and massaged his hand, careful to remember that the doctor didn't bluff.

"Well if that is all," Naruto stood up and stretched, "I think it's about time we headed home and got Sasuke to bed. Goodnight old wom-."

"Sit down," Tsunade pulled out a packet and Sasuke mentally groaned.

That packet was basically the 'how to be a werewolf and be a parent at the same time' handbook. Tsunade made Sasuke memorize the whole thing until just looking at the stapled papers made him sick. The beta could rewrite the packet from memory, and that was not bragging.

"Sasuke knows about caring for the baby," Tsunade opened the seventy-six page packet to the exceedingly small font of the first page. "But you don't Naruto."

Sadly, Sasuke knew reading wasn't, and never would be one of Naruto's hobbies. The beta would have laughed at Naruto's expression if a wave of fatigue didn't wash over him that exact moment.

/_You need to go back to sleep/._

Sasuke couldn't agree more, but sleeping without Naruto was futile.

_/I'll help you then/._

Sasuke felt pressure on his back until it pushed his head onto the table. Too tired to notice the look of alarm the two alphas exchanged.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Naruto pushed his chair back and guided Sasuke to the couch, "I can read this while you sleep."

"'em...just a little nap." Sasuke's breathing evened when he sat on the couch. Barely lifting his head up to make room for Naruto. Who snaked his arm around Sasukes waist, holding tightly to the packet with his other tan hand.

"So, lets start with eating and diets and go on from there." Tsunade flipped page two over to advertise the food pyramid.

"We should at least whisper." Naruto responded while finding the correct page.

"There is no need," the doctor pointed to Sasuke, "he's out cold."

Surprised, Naruto looked down to find Sasuke already sleeping. His cheek, though Sasuke would never allow the alpha to say it out loud, cutely pressed against his shoulder. And with a small smile, Naruto began to read while Sasuke remained peacefully asleep.

**To be Continued**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed! It helps me with determining whether characters are clear and what reactions I want to convey. I think I'm going to start posting every other weekend instead of very week. So thank you for being patient with me. :) Reviews are still welcomed. ~Little Letters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like it, then turn back.**

Chapter 8

Sasuke shifted when something tickled his side. The beta turned over to cure the annoying itch, not wanting to wake up. But by turning over, Sasuke lost his warm spot, and it was something he was not overjoyed about. When the tickle dissipated, Sasuke pushed down his anger, paid the sensation no mind and went back to sleep.

That is...until the same thing happened again on his forearm. Irritated, Sasuke stuffed his arm between two couch pillows. His wolf didn't alert him of any danger, so there was no need to open his eyes yet. Sasuke patiently waited for the feeling to come back. When the aggravating tingle didn't return, he simply pressed his face deeper into a nearby pillow and relaxed. Sasuke must have fallen asleep again, because he dropped his guard.

A warm, wet tongue licked Sasukes neck, leaving an appalling trail behind as it crossed his hairline and ended in his hair. Dark eyes snapped open in shock to meet Naruto's definitely _not _innocent face. Blame it on the hormones if you will, Sasuke didn't hold back a sharp jab to his mates stomach.

With a shout, Naruto tumbled off Tsunade's couch."What the hell?!"

**/Our mate shouldn't push us! Tell him!/ **Naruto pressed his wolf down.

"'What the hell'?!" Sasuke mimicked, "WHAT THE HELL!" Lifting his shoulders and tilting back his head, Sasuke rubbed the gross saliva off his hair and onto his shirt. "I hate when you do that!"

**/We do what we like! Our mate needs to know that we're in charge or we'll teach him/. **Naruto stilled, a result of his wolf's hostile tone. What was his wolf's problem? But when Naruto felt his mate grow even more furious over the bond, the alpha didn't stay frozen for long and pushed the matter aside.

"You weren't waking up when I sniffed you, I thought you wouldn't notice!"

Naruto dug his own grave and didn't truly realize it until his mate tried to growl. Naruto meekly swallowed and remained sprawled out on the floor in the position he fell. Naruto wanted to smack himself upside the head, he just insulted Sasuke's reflexes. Which was a big, BIG mistake and Naruto knew he might as well bury himself now.

"I sure as hell noticed!" Sasuke hissed. How dare he?! Naruto that, that, that!...Moron! Of course he noticed! Sasuke was still, very much, capable of using his instincts! They may be a little dull...But how dare Naruto use that against him! Sasuke grew angrier by the second. "I was sleeping! Oh, you know," Sasuke sarcastically pointed to the couch, "the thing I need to the most right now?!"

Naruto stood up and rubbed his sore abs. "I didn't want to wake you up! But you whimpered in your sleep and-"

"You couldn't have waited two more minutes?! Oh wait," Sasuke continued to use sarcasm as his main attack, "you're Naruto. That's not possible."

"Now wait, you know this sometimes happens and I can't help it." Naruto tried not to become resentful when Sasuke brushed him off and stood up. And Naruto struggled to remain cool when Sasuke walked further away and turned his back on him, the alpha's instincts screaming to force Sasuke to turn around."You don't need to get defensive-"

Naruto watched as Sasukes shoulders tensed and wondered if he should just stop talking all together. Clearly, Naruto wasn't reading Sasuke's emotions correctly, neither over the bond or his body language. In fact, Naruto was barely separating one of his mate's chaotic, murky emotions from the other.

Naruto sighed, "I don't understand why you're so riled."

Sasuke wished his eyes would turn red. "You don't get to talk! I almost just lost the pup Naruto!"

Naruto gripped his pants and fought the feeling of his wolf attempting to rip apart a barrier in his mind. **/AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!/ **The alpha's wolf roared.

Concerned blue eyes altered into their feral, yellow form and sharp canines peeked behind Naruto's lips as he snarled. "I know! I watched as you almost, we almost lost everything Sasuke! Did you think I forgot?"

Sasuke and his wolf both cringed. The human part snapping his mouth shut and lowering his eyes. Sasuke tried to will away the feeling of tears clogging his throat as he submitted.

The alpha winced at his own tone and the guilt he felt, he didn't mean to yell. "I'm sorry." The blonde took a moment to collect himself, his instincts settling."I shouldn't have raised my voice. It's just," Naruto refused to think about what could of...happened if Sasuke didn't stop the wooden stake. "...Tsunade once told me, that a good leader still gets scared. And Sasuke," Naruto cupped his hands and rested his face in them, "I was so scared."

Sasuke stepped once in his feral looking mate's direction, wondering if Naruto would allow it. When Naruto didn't growl, Sasuke hesitantly closed the distance between Naruto and himself. He didn't blame Naruto for snapping at him, Sasuke could even admit that he was slightly overreacting. The beta softly pulled Naruto's hands away from his face, "...I was too."

Naruto gave a small smile and studied Sasukes hands."Can I ask a favor?"

"That depends." Sasuke kissed the top of Narutos knuckles as an apology for yelling at him.

"I know you hate it when I sniff for physical damage, but please..." Naruto sat back down and opened his arms. "Let me, just this once."

Sasuke sighed. Looking into those, once again blue, eyes would be his doom. Which would the baby have? Dark brown or blue? Only time would tell...Sasuke centered his attention back on Naruto's request and crawled onto his lap, "there will never be 'just this once'."

Naruto grinned and tucked his face into Sasukes neck. Focusing on smelling the beta's soothing, yet intoxicating scent. Sasuke smelled more awake and alert, and by the way his mate's posture was, the baby was better too. Now that Naruto took a moment to think, he could maybe agree licking Sasuke was overstepping his mates comfort zone. But could Sasuke blame him? Naruto was reading when a small, scared whimper came from Sasukes chest. It was probably nothing, but that was all it took to send Naruto over the edge.

"I leave for four minutes," Tsunade suspiciously walked into the room at the right time with two cups of coffee. "I tell you not to excite Sasuke in any way, and it's the first thing you do." The doctor gave Sasuke a cup, keeping one for herself. Tsunade was definitely not a morning person, and Naruto(who could also be called the energizer bunny) had read throughout the night.

The pregnant werewolf took one whiff of the strong smelling liquid and scrunched his nose. Sasuke liked coffee, but evidently the pup didn't. The beta lifted the cup over his shoulder to offer it to Naruto, who didn't move his face from Sasukes neck, but gratefully accepted it without complaint.

"Have you finished reading the packet?"

Tsuande laughed, "not even half way through."

Sasuke masked his disappointment by taking interest in Narutos hand wrapped around his waist. He wanted to go home. A book, fire, and a blanket sounded like the best thing in the world right now. Apparently, he was too focused on concealing his disappointment from Tsunade, that Sasuke forgot about hiding it from his bond.

Naruto attentively picked up on Sasuke's desire to go back to the cabin. The alpha hadn't felt this type of need to return home from Sasuke in a long time, and it was usually accompanied with the feeling of murderous rage towards Hidan. Naruto rolled up the packet and faintly nudged Sasuke forward, getting him to stand up.

"I think it's time we went home. I'm getting a bit homesick and the pack is probably killing each other as we speak."

Tsuande raised her hand to object, until Naruto covertly shook his head and tilted it towards Sasuke. At once Tsuande understood, scolding herself for not thinking about it sooner. Taking the hint, the senior alpha nodded."Yes, I want to sleep anyway. You will read the packet _several _times, and then we can discuss and answer any questions you might have at Sasuke's next appointment."

Naruto smiled, "sounds great!" He turned to Sasuke, but found his mate was already walking towards the door.

**/He should wait for our signal to leave/.**

"He could have at least said goodbye," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Tsunade chuckled, "its perfectly normal, he just wants to be surrounded with things that are familiar."

Naruto waved his goodbye and began to follow his mate until he stopped and spun around. Something had been bothering him since he shifted back into human form. "Hey Grandma?"

"Don't call me that."

Naruto considered that as permission to ask. "Would it be normal for my wolf to be angry at Sasuke?"

**/I love our mate more then anything/ **the wolf raised its lips to bare it's fangs** /but I'm not happy. I can't forgive our mate right now/. **

The medic's face sobered and she thought for a moment. "It's not unheard of. Your wolf probably feels like it was betrayed."

Narutos eyes widened.

"Yes, I know you don't feel that way. But your wolf doesn't share all the same emotions you have, it will go away when the wolf is appeased."

"How does that happen?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Its different for every werewolf couple. I have a feeling what Sasuke's and yours is, but I'm not saying." She held up her hand once more when Naruto opened his mouth to oppose, "I will not tell you, you have to figure it out yourself."

Naruto nodded finally, grumbling under his breath. Well, at least he could be happy that his cranky wolf wouldn't make him yell at Sasuke again.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Before you leave..." Tsunade pressed her lips together but then spoke anyway. "You should know that Sasuke is most likely fighting against himself." Tsunade sat down, "he probably blames himself for not being strong enough to create more options to save the pup. But at the same time, thinks that ending his life was the hardest, but most logical thing to do."

Naruto nodded and hugged Tsunade goodbye, "I understand, thank you."

The doctor studied Naruto's reactions, happy that his maturity proved itself when needed. "And Naruto?"

The blonde turned around, "yeah?"

"You're lucky you have a mate like Sasuke. The vampire horde is no one's fault, but Sasuke could just as easily blame you for locking him away and leaving him practically defenseless. He could be calling you a horrible mate, and leaving you to find shelter with his brother. Make sure your wolf understands that too."

Naruto felt his wolf seclude itself in the back of his mind. The human knew his other half would no longer hold such rage against Sasuke after listening to his old alpha. But at the same time, his wolf did not settle itself down, showing that it was still not pleased, not pleased at all. Naruto sighed, there was still a lot of work to be done before his undomesticated side forgave Sasuke's actions.

"I will make sure it does."

Tsunade looked out her window absent-mindedly, "keep Sasuke calm. The baby feeds off his emotions and miscarriages are always a possibility."

Naruto's copy of the packet crinkled and bent under the pressure of his hand, "I won't let that happen."

"I believe you."

* * *

Sasuke pulled on the seat belt to gather enough width before buckling himself in. After situating himself into the front seat the werewolf pondered what could be taking Naruto so long. Sasuke groaned and then proceeded to slump in his seat in embarrassment. He forgot to say goodbye!

_/There is no need to go back/._

Sasukes thumb hovered over the red button that would release his seat belt. What?

_/We can stay here until Naruto comes/._

Sasuke almost laughed. What happened to manners?

_/...I don't know what you are talking about/._

Sasuke rolled his eyes but remained in the car. He would be seeing Tsunade more and more often and Naruto was already walking towards him. Sasuke just wanted to go home, drink a cup of tea, and see the pack and he wouldn't...the pack! If Naruto saw Sasuke rub his temples, he didn't comment on it when he got into the car. Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to be optimistic for once. Maybe he could make a cup of Chi tea and slip away unnoticed.

When the beta walked into the cabin, he was attacked from the front and suffocated. Using his elbows to make breathing room, Sasuke glared at his attacker.

"Kyuubi, let me go!"

"No!"

Sasuke sent a pleading look for help Naruto's way. But the idiot only stretched and cast a charming, completely gloating smile in Sasuke's direction before disappearing into the hallway. Leaving Sasuke to receive Kyuubi's odd form of punishment. Oh, Naruto was so going to get it! But first Sasuke needed to be free to chase his fleeing victim.

"How's the baby?"

Sasuke stopped struggling. "It was close, but the baby is fine."

Instead of letting go, Kyuubi hugged Sasuke closer. "That's great." The two pack members remained in the awkward position much to Sasukes dismay.

"Um," Sasuke hopelessly tried to gain his freedom, "can you let go now?"

Kyuubi smiled, "nope."

Sasuke growled, well, he would of growled if he could. With the wolf was giving all its energy to the baby, Sasuke couldn't even change his eye color at the moment. And Sasuke's lack of energy and strength was only going to get worse as the pregnancy progressed.

"Why not?"

The smile grew, "because I'm protecting you from Sakura..."

"What do you mean protecting-" Sasukes eye widened. "She knows?"

"Oh yeah, she knows."

As if Sasuke's heart beat triggered the medics bedroom door, it slammed open. Next came the sound of pounding feet down the stairs. With each step Sasuke drew closer to his attacker.

Sakuras voice came from the bottom of the stairs, "is Sasuke here?"

Kyuubi raised his eyebrow in amusement when Sasuke silently shook his head and mouthed the word 'no'.

"Yeah, Sasuke is standing right next to me." Kyuubi didn't flinch when Sasuke smashed his heel into the top of his foot.

"Betrayer!" Sasuke hissed.

"Just like a band-aid, rip it off fast." The second in command reasoned.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke glared at the alpha.

Unlike when Sasuke's brother was mad and the room lowered a few degrees. When Sakura walked into the room, the whole area seemed to shrink back, leaving the object or person in the middle to face her fury. Sadly at the moment, it was Sasuke.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?!" The pink haired girl strode up until her nose practically touched Sasukes. "You are such an idiot! Big," Sakura poked the restrained Sasuke in the face, "big idiot!"

Then it donned on Sasuke. Kyuubi wasn't protecting him from Sakura, he was holding Sasuke down so that he listened to everything Sakura had to say.

"Don't you dare look the other way when I'm speaking to you, Uchiha!" Sasuke immediately centered his attention back on the red faced girl. "I had a whole frick'en speech, you know that?!" Sakura angrily poked Sasuke in the shoulder this time. "A whole frick'en speech!"

Sasuke asked Kyuubi to say something with his eyes, but the useless alpha just watched.

"But I forgot it! All I can call you is a big, fat idiot!" Sasuke couldn't believe what happened next. Instead of a new black eye, Sakura hugged him too. Sandwiching the beta between Kyuubi and herself. "You're an idiot," Sakura repeated again.

After overcoming his shock and schooling his stunned expression, Sasuke took a deep breath, "I know."

Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's back. "A big, fat, horrible, annoying, hurtful, jerk of an idiot."

Sasuke smiled. "You forgot selfish."

"No, you're not selfish. You wouldn't have decided on that path if you were selfish," Sakura didn't let go. "You're just an idiot."

"I agree!" Kiba sauntered into the scene of the counseling session. "Though, you still will never take first place for biggest idiot. Naruto earned that title. But looks like you really do complete each other." The brown hair werewolf grinned and joined in, wrapping his arms around the embarrassed Sasuke.

"K-Kiba, be nice." Sasuke turned his head when he felt a slight shift on his right side. Hinata only gave a small smile and continued to embrace him.

Sasuke didn't blush easily, but now he definitely felt his face become hot. He didn't know what to say. On one hand, Sasuke was very uncomfortable and on the other he was so grateful that he couldn't speak. The sound of Naruto's deep laughter saved him the embarrassment of trying to convey his gratitude with words.

"Sasuke looks like he's about to faint from blushing and no one invited me to watch." Naruto evilly ignored Sasuke's glare and beamed. "I missed you all."

"Well I didn't miss you," Kyuubi teased and finally stepped away from Sasuke. Making an opening/escape route which the beta gladly took advantage of. "I got to boss everyone around until you arrived."

Naruto grinned and tugged Kyuubi into a hug. "Don't get used to it."

Kyuubi playfully nipped at Naruto's neck, making the lead alpha's grin grow. Then the music lover pretended to challenge Naruto, staring daringly into amused blue eyes. Without a warning, the two alphas were down on the floor wrestling. Rolling on the ground, teasing each other with false punches and bites.

Sakura dramatically looked upwards. "Men." A rowdy smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, "come on Hinata, lets show these boys how to wrestle."

The pale eyed girl giggled before taking Sakuras open hand and rushing down on top of the surprised pack members. Naruto protested, laughing when his free arm was held down by Hinata. Kyuubi smiled in surprise when Sakura pinned him down for winking at her.

"Why am I the one always left out?" Kiba pretended to clutch his heart before landing on top of Naruto, helping his mate hold down another tan arm. Naruto grunted when the extra weight was added, but remained amused until Sakura conveniently produced a black marker from her back pocket.

Sasuke watched as wrestling turned into a game of everyone against Naruto. Even when he had his supernatural powers, Sasuke had been content to just observe. Maybe offering advice when Naruto was about to overcome someone, but he never got his hands dirty. It was like every other time bonding with the pack. So why did Sasuke feel so alone all of the sudden?

The weakened beta tried to smile when Kyuubi played with Narutos eyebrows. Pushing them up and down, scolding Naruto for being angry and then happy. But the smile just wouldn't appear. Maybe it was the idea that unlike all the other pack wrestling matches, Sasuke couldn't join this one. The beta was standing so close, but he was isolated. His human strength making him feel delicate and an outsider.

The werewolf had always been a monster, a freak. But Sasuke didn't care, that was what humans called him. But it bothered Sasuke to recognize that he was frail compared to his family and now ostracized from bonding activities. An outsider, Sasuke had never been involuntarily known as an outsider before. Watching Naruto blow air at Hinatas face, making her giggle again when her bangs defied gravity. The simple act made Sasukes stomach drop. He didn't belong anymore.

_/You're over thinking. They all just hugged you!/ _Sasuke's wolf tried to comfort him.

Not being able to change into the wolf form with his pack would disengage Sasuke even more. The theory of as time went by, the longer Sasuke was pregnant, the more the link shared with the pack would fade. The beta swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sasuke's wolf knew when a distraction from thoughts was needed. /_Its been a long day. Let's go make some tea/._

Sasuke turned his back on his family and began his short journey into the kitchen. Mechanically making the consoling drink did not help like Sasuke hoped. The werewolf just grew more depressed. Pulling the tea bag out, Sasuke just stared at the dark liquid. He was only two months into the pregnancy and life had taken a turn for the worse. Secrets, vampires, miscarriage scares, Sasuke rubbed his face. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't even really talked about keeping the baby a secret for such a long time. With a sigh, Sasuke tested his tea and burnt his tongue.

Plus Sasuke knew Naruto would blow up sometime about the self sacrifice to keep the baby from experiencing the pain of vampire venom. So far Naruto remained in protective mode, but the beta knew from experience that when things calmed down Naruto would eventually try to talk with Sasuke, and talking was code for fighting. The couples fights were legendary and Sasuke wondered how it would be solved without being physical. Naruto would vehemently oppose any rough contact with the pup so vulnerable. Sasuke took another sip and found the temperature to his liking.

_/Things will turn out fine. We just have to be patient/._

"Sasuke come help!" Kyuubi grunted when Naruto elbowed him in the stomach. "We must induce a revolution!"

That was Kyuubi's way of saying come back. Sasuke felt his heart twist, but said the same thing he said every time Kyuubi shouted his phrase. "I'm an avenger Kyuubi. I don't start wars, I end them."

Kyuubi laughed, "maybe next time."

"I can't," Sasuke whispered, but then cleared his throat. "Yeah!"

The tea turned bitter in his mouth and the beta poured the rest down the drain. Hunching over to collect himself, Sasuke listened to a cry of triumph as Sakura gained ground and marked Narutos face with the black ink. Sasuke stood up a little straighter and wiped his eyes. Uchihas didn't cry!

The other room grew quiet, and if he tried, Sasuke could probably hear everyone breathing. Putting the cup away, Sasuke paid the sound of bodies standing up and dispersing no mind. But he did rub his tears away when he heard Naruto's urgent footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Sasuke!?"

The beta turned to look out the kitchen window so Naruto didn't see his puffy eyes. "I'm okay Naruto."

"Don't **lie** to me."

Sasuke was positive that if he turned around, Narutos eyes would be yellow. But he had no intention of showing Naruto his face, Sasuke didn't want Naruto to know he was hurting.

"Its the hormones, they make me think with my emotions." Sasuke swallowed, his voice didn't sound right.

"I felt you through our bond." Naruto used his hands to gently coax his mate to face him. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

The pack member in question just sighed, letting himself be enveloped into a comforting hug. The tears stopped, but the feelings didn't.

Naruto waited patiently, "I love you." The pack alpha rubbed soft circles into his mates back. "Though lately I haven't said or shown it enough," Naruto tightened his embrace, afraid that Sasuke would leave to lick his metaphorical wounds. "Please tell me what's wrong."

The silence that surrounded the bonded couple lasted for what seemed like forever. "...Everything," Sasuke said finally. "Everything is wrong."

Narutos hands stilled so that he could cup the back of Sasukes neck with one hand and bring his partner closer. Sasuke finally opened up to him. It meant that even though Naruto would have to push a little harder, Sasuke wasn't keeping secrets from him anymore. Naruto smiled. Even if his mate thought everything was wrong and was feeling overwhelmed. Naruto could now be there to make him feel better and the blonde wouldn't have it any other way.

Perhaps it was being bonded to Sasuke for so long or that Naruto had lots of practice, but the blonde knew exactly what to do.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto caressed Sasukes slightly extended belly.

"No."

Naruto pretended to inspect Sasukes eyes for damage. "Thirsty?"

Sasuke half attempted to glare, but found that he couldn't. "No."

"Well you know what they say." Naruto only grinned wider, knowing that Sasuke hated to be doted on (but still needed it). The alpha lifted Sasuke up so that the dark haired beta straddled his waist. "All you need is food, drink, and sex."

Having no choice but to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, Sasuke leaned in so that he wouldn't fall.

Sasuke snickered. "What about air? Brain function? A heart? Or -"

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto chuckled, "I get it."

Before Sasuke knew it, he began to feel better. Naruto's scent lulled his raging emotions and the contact made the depression wash out of his system like tea. With Naruto so close, Sasuke could think clearly again.

Yes, Sasuke would be different compared to the pack, but he was pregnant for goodness sake! The beta would just have to accept that he could no longer participate in rough housing if he wanted to, but that didn't mean he couldn't bond with the pack. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck, he was also very much an Uchiha. He would have no problem speaking up if he was treated differently. When Sasuke tried to face things on his own, everything felt like it was going wrong. But somehow Naruto could make things appear so much simpler without having to say a word on the subject.

Sasuke's mate tightened his hold and begun his own adventure to the bedroom. "Then I know what you need."

"Oh?"

Naruto stopped at the first step and kissed Sasuke, "you need me."

"A little arrogant tonight aren't we?"

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, for once not caring that he was being carried throughout the house like a child. When Naruto resumed his careful pace up the stairs Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, I need you the most."

A tumble in the bed sounded great, but with each step Naruto took, Sasuke felt his eyes droop lower. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Sasuke tried to sit up a little. But clinging to Naruto left no room for wide movements and if Sasuke didn't gather a little energy...Sasuke drowsily looked down and lost his train of thought.

Staring at the way the stairs looked when going backwards was different. It played with Sasukes already tired eyes. How could each carpeted step look no further than the last step? Why hadn't Sasuke noticed it before? Oh yeah, Naruto was carrying him...Why was Naruto carrying him again? Sasukes nose scrunched in concentration. Sleep? No. Sex? Yes. Then the beta remembered his previous thoughts. If Sasuke didn't find the energy quickly, sex wouldn't be an option and right now Sasuke wanted to be close to Naruto as he possibly could...But...Sasuke pressed his mouth against Naruto's shoulder to hold in a yawn.

Naruto noticed his internal struggle for rest before Sasuke could fight it off.

"On second thought, it would be better if we didn't do anything tonight. Tsunade said to sleep..."

Sasuke remained silent. Figures, it was only when Sasuke didn't want to sleep that Naruto offered it.

With Sasuke's help, Naruto figured out how to open their bedroom door without setting Sasuke on the ground. Using one hand to quickly turn the door knob while the other securely wrapped itself underneath Sasuke, Naruto managed to open the door and shut it behind them.

"But I want something else." Sasuke seductively ran his fingers down Naruto's arm when he was placed on the comfortable bed. Immediately Sasukes limbs felt five times heavier, but he ignored it.

Naruto bit his lip and looked at the clock, it was six in the morning and Sasuke still needed as much strength as he could muster. The couple had just come back from Tsunade's house and she warned Naruto about Sasuke being difficult. The alpha focused his attention back to his mate. "No. You need to sleep."

"Your opinion has been heard and considered," Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto on top of him, "maybe later."

Naruto closed his eyes and counted to ten for strength. Why couldn't Sasuke ask when there wasn't dark circles under his eyes and a baby that didn't depend on his energy? Stealing his resolve against his strongest foe, Naruto shook his head.

"Even though I want to," Naruto refused to notice Sasukes scent, "really, really want to. You need to sleep."

"Fine. I'll just stay awake until you do." Sasuke shrugged and stubbornly crossed his arms, in Naruto's opinion, like his older brother. Naruto shuddered and didn't have such a difficult time refusing Sasuke once the thought of Itachi invaded his mind.

The blonde sat up and copied his mate's determined pose, crossing his arms and waiting. This was a regular occurrence with the bonded pair, stubbornness was deeply rooted in both of them. Naruto ate his own smirk, Sasuke usually won these silent standoffs but not tonight. No, the alpha could already see his mate struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Sasuke go to sleep."

"'m not tired." Sasuke lied through his teeth.

Naruto didn't have to wait much longer before watching Sasuke lose. "You just yawned."

Sasuke weakly pushed Naruto off and sat up, "I'm not tired!"

The alpha sighed, he really didn't want to do this. But Sasuke was being the most difficult person alive at the moment and Naruto had no choice. Oh well, just another check mark on the list of things Sasuke didn't like and Naruto did anyway because he cared.

Sasuke continued to scowl at Naruto until he felt his head grow heavy. His muscles relaxed involuntarily and his head slumped forward. Groaning in protest, the betas arms caved under his weight.

Naruto was right there to catch his head under a pillow and drag the covers over his chest. Though Sasuke was grateful that his head didn't collide with the headboard, he knew exactly what Naruto was doing and it made him furious. If only he had enough energy to punch Naruto in the cheek...

Naruto gave a harmless smile and finished adjusting Sasukes body to make him comfortable. "I had no other choice."

"Forcing me relax 'nough to fall asleep,..." Sasuke acknowledged the fact that his eyes stung from trying to stay open. "...By using the mating 'ark is a dick move," the beta lost the hard fought battle and let his eyelids close, "and...you know...it."

Naruto watched Sasuke until his mates breathing evened and his body relaxed. Only when Sasukes jaw went slack and his eyebrows softened did Naruto stand up. The alpha leaned over and brushed dark hair away to kiss his betas temple.

"You can yell at me when you wake up," Naruto whispered. "But I'm still going to do this every night until you realize how tired you are by yourself." Checking one last time that Sasuke was comfortable and his body position was not cutting off any circulation, Naruto re-adjusted the blankets.

Wrestling was going well until Naruto felt Sasuke begin to cry in the kitchen, promptly ending the lighthearted atmosphere. With one look the pack gave Naruto the freedom to check on Sasuke and make things better and Naruto was thankful.

The werewolf walked out of the room with as much stealth as he could manage. Closing the door behind him, Naruto returned to the worried pack who expertly gave the couple the space they needed.

Sakura twiddled her thumbs and didn't look up until Naruto entered the living room. "How is he?"

"Sasuke will be okay," Naruto sat next to Sakura and grabbed the folded packet from the wooden coffee table. "I helped him go to sleep and will return. But before I do, I wanted to give you this." Naruto handed Sakura the important information. "I know you already studied this, but would you re-read this? Please?"

The medic scanned the first few pages and nodded. Sakura already knew how to help pregnant werewolves, but it wouldn't hurt to review her teachings from Tsunade.

"Of course."

"Thank you," Naruto grinned. "I'm going to lie down next to Sasuke until he wakes up. I drank coffee so I'm not sure if I can sleep, but I want Sasuke to get a healthy dose of rest without waking up or needing medication."

"Okay, goodnight Naruto." Sakura tucked her feet underneath her and decided that she could read the packet until Naruto asked for it back.

Naruto stood up. "'night Sakura."

The medic could only read the first sentence before glancing up. "Hey, Naruto?"

Her alpha's blonde head reappeared from behind the door, "yeah?"

Sakura played with the corner of the first page, having a hard time putting together what she wanted to say. "I'm...I'm sorry that vampires attacked as soon as you got good news."

Naruto hid his anger caused by the female vampire with a smile. "Well, all that matters is that the pack has no major injuries and Sasuke and the baby are fine."

Sakura smoothed out the dog-eared page, "you're taking everything, um, well. I was so shocked about what Sasuke tried to do...I broke another door."

Naruto winced, he had been trying really hard not to think about Sasuke's flawed logic before he made sure the baby and his mate was okay. Naruto would hold back any opinions to keep Sasuke calm, and then when the pup was no longer in danger he would give Sasuke...a piece of his mind.

"Poor door," Naruto mused out loud just to see Sakura smile. "Don't worry," Naruto became serious, "I will talk with Sasuke. He needs to know that, in any situation, what he did should have and never will happen again."

Pleased to find that maybe Naruto could get through Sasuke's thick head, Sakura put her worry to rest. "'Night Naruto."

"Good night, Sakura." When the medic returned to reading, the carefree attitude Naruto held slipped away. The alpha slowly made his way up the stairs, and stopped in front of his bedroom door.

Naruto remained outside the door and dulled the connection just enough so he wouldn't wake Sasuke while he finally thought about his own emotions. What did Naruto feel during and after he realized Sasuke was about to end his life? Naruto was furious, miserable, petrified, guilty, confused and so much more. But there was one feeling that trumped all others. The absolute pain of feeling his whole being, crumpling into a void in the pit of Naruto's stomach as he watched the stupid, stupid stake double-cross it's purpose.

Naruto cursed several different and detailed profanities under his breath. This would never happen again. Naruto promised himself right then that Sasuke would never again be put in that position. No, even if Sasuke yelled, or screamed, and even begged Naruto to go somewhere even remotely unsafe, the answer would be no. Or, at least Naruto would be next to his mate the whole time.

The alpha sighed and turned the doorknob.

Brussels Sprouts and a side of Bell Peppers would be perfect when Sasuke woke up.

**To be Continued**

**I'm so sorry I posted this chapter so late. I'm getting ready to travel to Japan, working on a detailed cosplay and last minute cramming. Sadly it is taking up a good chunk of my time. But, alas here the chapter is! Tell me what you think, thoughts on the baby, or ideas. It's a booster when you review. ~Little Letters**


	9. Chapter 9

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like it, then turn back.**

**For all the wonderful people who read my story and those who are courageous enough to review, this NaruSasu is for you. Thank you and I love you all. Without further ado, another chapter.**

Chapter 9

When Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto sleeping, he was absolutely sure how to make Naruto's fall off the bed the most painful. Sasuke slowly dragged his leg up to not wake the back-stabbing sleeping beauty, aiming his heel at the center of Narutos back. Sasuke took a moment to just relish the thought of the cruel, but totally warranted deed before he executed his plan. Sasuke held his breath and surged some of his strength into his leg just as the soft beep alerted him of a text message.

Sasuke sighed and relaxed his leg. Kicking Naruto off the bed in revenge would only make him feel a little better anyway. Sasuke grabbed his phone and slid his thumb over the screen to read the message. It was from Itachi. Skipping over the more boring things like 'where have you been', 'are you okay?' and 'do you need me to come over?' A small, completely evil smile tugged on Sasukes face when he read Itachi's second message about needing someone to work in Deidara's place tonight. Maybe kicking Naruto off the bed was...a little too nice.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Naruto's voice was warped from sleep, but there was no doubt that suspicion was there too.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Itachi sent me a picture of my nephew."

"May I see?" Naruto pulled back the covers and scooted towards the phone. Sasuke didn't know whether to be extremely mad or proud that Naruto's voice still hinted suspicion.

But Sasuke already had a plan of revenge and his husband playing novice detective would not stop him.

/_Why can't we just stay here? Our mate will be more than furious once he figures out your plan to work today/. _Sasuke's wolf sighed when he didn't reply, sometimes it had to let Sasuke learn through experience.

"I already sent it to your phone." Sasuke locked his phone before Naruto could say anything else. Pretending to be more interested in getting out of bed, Sasuke got up and began quickly dressing in his work clothes. Naruto wouldn't question black pants, but the white shirt would be a dead giveaway. So Sasuke quickly folded it and placed it in a bag when Naruto turned to stretch and get out of the bed himself.

"You know my phone is super slow. Wouldn't it just be easier if you showed me on yours?" Naruto waved Sasuke's phone around. The locked screen the only thing preventing Naruto from finding the truth.

"I'm making breakfast," Sasuke hoped Naruto would overlook the abrupt change of topic, "want some?"

Naruto grinned at the thought of food. "Lead the way."

Naruto followed Sasuke downstairs to the quiet kitchen, his eyes analyzing every move his mate made. Sasuke was hiding something. The evasive behavior at this level was not Sasuke simply wanting space, no, this was different. Naruto could not say he was happy to see Sasuke keeping something from him again, it was a step back in the progress the couple made yesterday. But then... Naruto did force Sasuke to sleep yesterday. Could that be why Sasuke was acting so unusual?

**/Is the sky blue?/ **Naruto's wolf retorted. The alpha thought about it while Sasuke set out on making a big salad in a portable container.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry I had to get to the point of making you relax enough to fall asleep."

Sasuke stiffly set down the carrot he had been peeling. "It's fine." Sasuke would not let Naruto off the hook so easily. The beta wanted Naruto to know that it was not okay and a simple 'I'm sorry' would not suffice this time.

"No, really." Naruto gently took the carrot, peeled it, cut it, and sprinkled on top of Sasuke's salad. "I understand your anger, and even though I thought it was best. Forcing you to sleep was, like you said, 'a dick move.'" The alpha went to the fridge and pulled out a red Bell Pepper, knowing that it was one of Sasuke's favorites. "I abused the bond and you can be mad at me until I make it up to you if you want."

Sasuke really hated when Naruto apologized the right way, it made being mad really hard.

"The overprotective side is getting really old."

Even though Sasuke had every intention of getting some type of revenge, it no longer seemed that urgent. So the plan of working was pushed aside for another day. Maybe making Naruto worried and then mad was not the best idea. Especially with the fine line Sasuke was already walking on and both men not speaking their minds. Besides, Sasuke wanted to finish that book...

"The overprotective thing, I know. It will take a little longer, but I'm sure I almost got it under control again," Naruto reasoned. Soon the peppers were added and the salad looked vibrant and great.

/_He sounds like he means it/._

Sasuke took a hesitant bite and found that the salad was perfect. "Maybe," Sasuke moved the food against the side of his mouth to speak, "if you told me why you kept going into overprotective mode, I could help."

_/And stop fighting so much/._

"Thanks, but I just need to think about it. Don't worry about it for now." Naruto said a little too instantly and Sasuke picked up on it at once.

"What's wrong with your wolf?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to become stiff and tight lipped and it concerned Sasuke.

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it several times before answering. "Just promise not to freak out okay?"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow and leaned against the counter, "I suppose."

Naruto took a deep breath. "My wolf thinks what happened with the vampires is all your fault."

_/He better not mean it!/_

On the outside, Sasuke looked like the comment was as deep as the topic of the weather. Inside, Sasuke felt like he just swallowed his tongue.

"Sasuke?" Naruto panicked when the beta didn't respond. "But don't listen to my wolf, it's being stupid right now." The alpha refused to acknowledge when his wolf growled at him. "I don't think that for a moment. Of course, your logic is messed up and-"

"Your wolf is right," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto jaw dropped in shock, "what?"

"It's all my fault." Sasuke spoke louder as if to confirm it himself.

"What!?" Naruto rushed to stand in front of Sasuke, loping his fingers into Sasuke belt loops as if his mate would disappear. "No!" Naruto shook his head, "no, no, no. You're wrong."

Sasuke grew angry, "It's MY fault Naruto."

"Don't you start too! I told you not to freak but I also didn't want you to agree!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's pants tighter and prepared to drill that blame out of Sasuke's mind. Even if it took all day, Naruto would make sure- these pants looked familiar.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes when the annoying light of realization flared to life in Narutos eyes. Well, this couldn't be good.

"You- you- you were-" Naruto sputtered, "YOU WERE PLANNING ON GOING TO WORK!?" Naruto stepped back so he could yell at Sasuke properly. "You are not aloud to do anything major! Tsunade said so! Are you kidding me Sasuke!?"

Sasuke waited for Naruto to take a breath so that he could speak,"I _was _planning to go. But I chang-"

"I forbid you to go."

Sasuke stopped, almost cracked his jaw from pressure when he closed it and stared. True, Naruto would always be full of surprises, but this one...the unexplainable urge to laugh blossomed in Sasukes chest. The laughter churned and boiled, and pressed against his ribs. This wasn't the funny laughter that came when your best friend made you laugh. Or the laughter that came when you fell down the stairs and had to because if you didn't, you would probably cry. No, this was the sarcastic, malicious laugh that Sasuke was used to before he met Naruto.

"I going to give you the benefit of the doubt, Uzumaki. Let's say I heard you wrong." Sasuke said after a few raspy chuckles escaped.

Naruto shoved his hands onto his waist and rested them there. "Then I'll just repeat myself. I forbid you from working today, tomorrow, and even next week!" The alpha pointed at Sasuke like a child. "You will stay by my side until the baby settles and then we will have a niiccee little chat about WHY YOU DECIDED TO KILL IT!" And Naruto regretted it the moment he said it.

Sasuke threw up his hands. "And there it is! I was waiting until you BLEW up!" Sasuke watched Naruto struggle with decaying interest.

"You know what?" Sasuke smiled and grabbed his bag and the portable container of salad. "Fuck you, fuck the bond, and fuck your orders." Sasuke flipped Naruto off with his free hand. "You want to know why I didn't tell you about the 'it'?"

The beta sarcastically explained over his shoulder while he strode over to the front door and swung it open, "I was scared you wouldn't accept me and the changes I would have to go through. Congratulations! For the price of a baby, I become a human! Hooray!" Sasuke wouldn't fall for the guilty look in Naruto's blue eyes this time. "So, yes. It's all my fault that I couldn't protect the 'it'! Thank Mother nature that your wolf gets it!" Sasuke knew his raised voice alerted the other pack members, but he ignored the feeling of wanting to have Kyuubi scream at Naruto for him.

"You want to know something funny?" Sasuke continued, "I never wanted an 'IT'! But I wanted a family!" The beta glared at Naruto and wished he had the strength to beat the living shit out of him. "I guess that was a big fucking mistake huh?" Sasuke stepped out of the threshold when Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Cuz' all I got was more stress and more orders."

Sasuke would later realize his eyes were red and when he slammed the door it cracked. But at the moment, all he could think about was driving over to Tsunade's and then doing something really stupid or that he could control, like working.

After another, though less stressful, checkup Sasuke left with a firm reprimand and the knowledge that the baby was okay. Without a clue for what he was going to do next, Sasuke drove somewhere between Tsunade's house and the club and parked his car.

It took under two minutes before Sasuke was yanking open his sunglasses holder, blindly searching under the seat, patting down the side of the driver's console until finding what he was looking for. Cigarettes. Sasuke fumbled with one and shoved it in his mouth, looking for a lighter.

And suddenly Sasuke realized what he was about to do. Just as quickly Sasuke spit the rolled up nicotine from his lips, and with a defeated yell Sasuke threw his whole pack out the window, lighter and all.

Then the beta proceeded to cry. Sasuke cried until his windows fogged up and his eyes turned swollen and pink. Sasuke didn't mean to go off on Naruto like that. He was just tired, and annoyed and- and a new fit of sobbing flowed out of Sasuke. Now that he wasn't blinded by anger Sasuke just wanted to go back home. He missed Naruto, missed his scent, missed the laughter, missed...everything. But Sasuke had managed to fuck everything up again.

Today was so messed up, so why not add a bit of deja vu into the mix? How else could Sasuke explain that he had the urge to break down into laughter? This wasn't the crazy laughter that scared him, this was the light laughter that made the day better. So instead of stifling it, Sasuke laughed. The pregnant beta wiped his tears away and laughed until his sides hurt. It was strange to laugh this much without Naruto here...

The laughter vanished as suddenly as it came when Sasuke thought about his mate. Now the werewolf, if he could call himself that anymore, understood why he cried in the first place, and he wanted to do it again. Sasuke was so caught up in revenge that he didn't consider Naruto's perspective. If Sasuke was in Naruto's place, he probably would have tied Naruto down and wouldn't let him up until he was sure that Naruto was healthy. Instead, Naruto made him feel better and made sure not to selfishly exhaust Sasuke.

"Great, more of the fucking waterworks." Without his consent, Sasuke felt tears fill his water line. Naruto was trying his best and Sasuke was being a bastard. The dark haired beta let the tears fall without any intention of making them stop and when the last tear dried up on his cheek, Sasuke just sat there.

The wolf spoke when it felt Sasuke's raging emotions finally calm. It was pleased to notice that this type of balanced emotion could only happen after a long cry and Sasuke needed it. Even if it did take a little waver in the human's hormonal pattern, the conclusion was best for the pup. /_I didn't want to say anything. But you should probably cushion your head/._

Sasuke wiped his tear lines on his shirt sleeve, which he put it on before going into Tsunades. Luckily Sasuke understood before it was too late and he wadded his jacket up into a pillow. Stuffing it between his seat and the driver's side window, the beta tried to become as comfortable as he could. Sasuke was in the middle of thinking about sending Naruto a text when he fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto played the roll of a statue perfectly until he watched the door slam. Once his line of sight was cut, the alpha panicked. Naruto promised himself he wouldn't upset Sasuke! But familiarly standing alone in the kitchen while Sasuke was hurt definitely did not sound like a promise being kept! Naruto raced for the front door.

**/Let him go. If our mate doesn't want us to know anything, then he can face being alone/. **Shock lead to clumsiness and Naruto barely saved himself from falling as his shin collided with a lamp stand. The human side took a moment to rub the pounding area of a new temporary bruise. Shock didn't stay long, because clumsiness could also lead to anger. And was Naruto angry.

"Take that back! Right now!" Naruto snarled.

**/No/. **The wolf resisted Naruto as he stood up, making it difficult to walk.

"Stop forcing these warped ideas in my mind! I would never think that!"

**/Our mate doesn't regret betraying us! And you stand there and say nothing!/**

"Sasuke loves that pup and me and hates the thought of losing our family! I don't need to see him cry to know that! I don't want to see him in pain and you, dumb wolf, are making it worse!"

**/Then you betray me. I come first and then our mate/.**

Naruto rolled his eyes, "if I had to pick you or Sasuke, I would pick Sasuke in a heartbeat."

**/That is not the natural order of things!/**

"Oh yeah?" Naruto shoved his wolf back and picked up his phone. "Welcome to sharing your mind with a human. A stubborn, in love human. And we are doing things my way from now on."

* * *

A sharp urgent tapping on his window jarred Sasukes head enough to wake him up. First, Sasuke immediately noticed how cold his car got when he turned off the engine. Second, he noticed that the tapping was actually someone knocking on his window. Sasuke groaned and started his car, what a wonderful way to wake up.

"Sasuke you have three seconds to say you're alive before I break a window and pull you out!" Sasuke recognized his brother's voice even in his sleepy state.

"Wonderful," Sasuke muttered. He opened the car window enough so Itachi could hear but not see him, "what do you want?"

"Yes, the weather is fine isn't it? Especially if you are a missing person." Itachi waited for Sasuke to speak but never got a reply. "Are you going to let me in the car or not?" This time Itachi waited patiently until Sasuke replied by unlocking the car. The alpha sighed and opened the passenger door. "You have been missing for six hours."

"Didn't know," Sasuke mumbled, staring straight ahead like he was driving the unmoving car.

"Naruto called me and asked if you made it to work. We both waited and when you didn't show up the packs split up and began to look." Itachi glanced over at his pink eyed little brother. "You might as well tell me everything, I will know sooner or later."

Sasuke rested his head on the steering wheel, "I've been pregnant for a little more then two months."

"I know." Itachi tried not to smile when Sasuke flinched and then gaped at him. "And no, Naruto did not tell me. I don't take kindly to being ignored by family members." Sasuke winced. "But you forget that I've been pregnant too, and I know the signs."

Sasuke blinked a few times. Did he become careless? How could Itachi tell? His brother was good, but not that good...right? "How did you figure it out?"

"Because I fell asleep in my car for four hours and gave Kisame an imaginary heart dysfunction." The club owner found his way in when Sasuke smirked. "But that's for another time. What happened?"

Sasuke rubbed his face and slouched in his seat, "it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"I was afraid you might say that."

And so Sasuke told his side of the story and didn't skip one detail. The good, the bad, and the really ugly. Sasuke talked so much his jaw hurt from overuse and he didn't stop when Itachi growled at the part about vampire venom. Though his brother asked for an explanation, Sasuke would have given one to him anyway. Once the beta started talking he couldn't stop. It was like everything he kept bundled up just poured out, sometimes the pace was fast and sometimes it was slow and choppy.

"So I left Tsunade's house and now I'm here." Sasuke said after taking a breath. He turned to see Itachi's quiet contemplating face and didn't know where to go from there. So the two family members sat in silence, watching as the sun dipped lower and lower into the horizon. Sasuke couldn't believe how long he talked. This morning he stormed out of the house and now he was watching the sun set from behind his windshield. Where did the day go?

"...I'm tired of sleeping," Sasuke said finally, "if that makes sense. I feel like, lately all I do is sleep."

Itachi nodded, "It's actually just a phase. In your fifth and sixth month you won't be able to sleep at all. Though your human amount of strength will stay until the pup is born."

"And I'm tired of Naruto and I constantly fighting."

"What of it?"

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"Then end your bond," Itachi was pleased that Sasuke turned slightly green at the thought. Good. That meant although sometimes angry, Sasuke would never stop loving Naruto. "All mates fight. But you did almost kill yourself, things are bound to get chaotic. No one ever knows how to deal with these types of situations and your pack and Naruto are no different. You will have to talk to each other, and I don't mean on a surface level. You will have to analyze every moment and feeling together to get through this. Have you and Naruto at least talked?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't get it, every time we talk we fight. Even before the baby, most fights were settled with physical strength."

"Then you're both doing the wrong thing. You and Naruto must sit down and talk."

Sasuke didn't like being told that he was doing something wrong, "I want to!" he snapped but then faltered. "I want to but- Naruto's wolf blames me for everything and it makes Naruto anxious and overprotective. How can I talk to only one half while the other is still furious?" Sasuke rested his head on the wheel again.

"Talk with Naruto until you both understand each other. Then worry about the wolf, it most likely just wants you to submit and know that something like this won't happen again."

"I already submitted and it's still angry-"

"Then let it punish you." Itachi wished he had a camera to capture the look on Sasuke's face. "Don't look so surprised, I used to punish you all the time."

"You never-!"

"I did it millions of times," Itachi waved his hand in a small circle like there was a long list, "I usually just bit the back of your neck but sometimes it was other simple things. Of course you probably thought I was just being mean, but really I was pacifying my wolf who thought you needed to learn a lesson."

Sasuke scrunched his nose and his wolf lowered its head. "That's weird."

Itachi chuckled, "to a beta it probably seems so."

"So fine, I will talk to Naruto and do...something about his wolf."

"I know it may be different. But Kisame, while I fought the whole way of course, did the same thing to me. I remember I left for three days to make him mad and we had a huge fight after. Kisame forgave me eventually, but his wolf didn't. Kisame's wolf wanted me to regret what I did, so it wanted to punish me for my actions."

"What did it do?"

"Much to Kisame's amusement and my humiliation, I had to keep a bracelet that had a tracker secured around my wrist. But the wolf was happy and Kisame and I stopped fighting." Sasuke smirked at the thought of his brother, who was the definition of independent, wearing something and being checked on.

The car became silent again until Sasuke thought of something, "even though you carried the baby, you're still an alpha. What gave Kisame's wolf the right to do that?"

"Kisame's wolf didn't have the right to do anything, I consented. Animals are funny creatures and are only happy with certain things."

The beta sighed and brought his knees up to his chest. "I'll probably try talking and end up crying again..." Sasuke blankly mumbled into his arm.

Itachi caught it anyway, "and whats wrong with that?"

Sasuke cursed his brother's superhuman hearing to hell and back, "it appears that for every nap I take, I cry two times more...or laugh...or yell...or get hurt."

"At least Hidans not around to _help_ you feel every one." Sasuke tried not to laugh at his brother's sarcasm. "Though I suppose he stopped after I threw a toaster at him during breakfast." This time Sasuke did laugh.

"The new small one or the chuck of junk that had the excuse of being called a toaster?"

"The old bulky one..." Itachi lost himself in nostalgic memories before giving another piece of advice. "Sadly, being pregnant isn't just hormones," Itachi lifted his hands and showed a small distance with them. "Any little thing, happy or sad, and oops, there it goes," Itachi widened his hand and uncharacteristically made an explosion noise with his mouth, "the roller coaster called mood swings."

Sasuke was quiet for a while, taking it all in. This was all just so much and the packet didn't cover everything, much to Sasuke's shock.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke picked at a stray thread on his shirt sleeve.

The older brother sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Because I wished someone told me while I was going through, almost, everything you are right now. Especially since that's what big brothers are for."

So the brothers continued at the pace of talk a little and then pause, talk a little and then pause. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was because of the long cry or having someone who went through the same thing next to him. But the beta could see the metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel. His brother spoke volumes about things Sasuke didn't even know he was scared about. Little things like staying on track with Tsunade's program and exactly how much would he change over the next four months. Perhaps they were topics to just fill time, but they made Sasuke feel better...

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke leaned back against his car seat, "I leave Naruto and then miss him. Am I being manipulated?"

Itachi gave an irritated huff like the answer was written on Sasukes face. "Oh yes little brother, you're completely being manipulated." The alpha smiled to prove his last statement was sarcastic. "Sadly it is the result of loving someone. At one moment you want to wrap your hands around Naruto's neck and other times you want to kiss it. It's called being bonded." Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke was not pouting, he was just mad that Itachi answered him like it was a question of whether to breathe or not. Opening his mouth to deliver a much needed insult(because too much brotherly bonding was just plain weird) Sasuke paused when Itachi tilted his head, listening.

"What do you hear?" Sasuke strained his own hearing, but could not get past the sound of his own thoughts. Damn mortal ear drums. So instead the beta scanned the woods, looking for danger. The feeling creeping up inside him was dreadfully familiar and Sasuke closed his eyes in fear of seeing another vampire.

"Open your eyes Sasuke, you have a visitor," Itachi finally said.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, "good or bad?"

"That's for you to decide," Itachi promptly opened his car door and stepped out. Not really caring that Sasuke didn't open his eyes until cold wind rushed into the car. Itachi's job was done and he would leave someone much more in tune with Sasuke to solve any more problems. "Visit soon. Like I said, I don't like being ignored."

Sasuke nodded and noticed that once his brother left, he was assaulted with the well known feeling of being alone. But he wasn't really alone, Sasuke watched his brother start his own car before making eye contact with Naruto.

**To be Continued**

**How will this turn out hm? Warning, cuteness ahead. -Little Letters**


	10. Chapter 10

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like it, then turn back.**

Chapter 10

Sasuke didn't know what to feel when his mate stood right outside his car door. Probably angry, hurt, and bitter. Yeah, those seemed like the right emotions to have. But on the other hand Sasuke had the hardest time explaining the infinite feeling of relief that flowed when he saw that Naruto had found him, or more importantly, looked for him.

But words were never Sasuke's best way of saying I need a hug.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to celebrate one of the best occurrences in the world known as our baby with you." Naruto held up a container full of something that smelled absolutely delicious and a bottle of mystery drink. Sasuke never did eat that salad, but now the lettuce had wilted and the peppers had lost their taste to the dressing. To sum up the salad in one word, it would now be classified as disgusting.

"All we have done so far is evaded subjects and focused on the bad things. I want to try something new."

As Naruto spoke he didn't hint or ask to come inside the car. The alpha just waited, but at the same time, not in a way that silently demanded Sasuke to invite him in. What was Naruto up to?

Sasuke turned to face Naruto and rested his hand under his chin, trying to appear like he was still mad and not lonely and hungry. Of course there was still plenty of reasons to be mad, but Sasuke was mad with Itachi and vented. Now all that was left was the need to be next to Naruto again.

"So we ignore everything and what happened this morning?" he replied indelicately. Sasuke didn't want to fight but his older brother's words still crowded his mind.

Naruto sighed and leaned his back against the car, looking out into the forest. "No, I just don't want to do that first. Let's start with something happy. Like eating desert before dinner."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know why Naruto wasn't freaking out and bullying his way into the car. Naruto was assertive and confident and they weren't bad traits. But those characteristics could end up being more annoying then Sasuke could handle. Though at the moment, Sasuke didn't know what to think, assertive and confident was the exact opposite of how Naruto was acting.

"...Aren't you going to come in?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned around and gave a small smile. "No. I'm not sitting down until you ask," Naruto quickly corrected himself to avoid a misunderstanding, "I want you to invite me in Sasuke. This car is yours and it is your space, and I'm not going to act overprotective and force my way in when all I accomplish is trampling over your space and hurting you. If you're not comfortable with me, then I will stay out here." The alpha gave another small smile to show he wouldn't be mad with whatever Sasuke decided. Silently however, Naruto hadn't quite figured out how to go on if Sasuke didn't invite him in.

Sasuke's heart beat a little faster. Naruto, the pack leader, was giving him full control. Of course their bonding was equal(in the beginning Naruto made it clear that he hated the thought of Sasuke being below him). But still, every time Naruto paused and waited for Sasuke's decision made his heart flutter. Naruto respected Sasuke and his need for space.

"Your wolf must be fighting you right now," a sculpted dark eyebrow raised itself to mask any other flickering facial expressions. "It isn't every happy with me." Sasuke fiddled with the volume dial on his car.

The alpha agreed with a light, humored snort. "Oh yeah, but he's too busy trying to overcome the billion extra mind barriers I set around him. I will always put you first Sasuke and when my wolf challenges that, I'll give it a rude wake up call. I was trying to mollify my wolf and take care of you." Naruto took a chance by putting his hand through the open window to offer Sasuke warm dinner. "I realized my wolf should be helping and not fighting me take care of you and I don't need to satisfy it." Naruto held his breath when his partner didn't take the food.

Sasuke still didn't know what to say. Naruto putting him over the wolf? That was like Naruto putting Sasuke over...well Naruto. Sasukes insides squirmed with embarrassment. Clearly the moron didn't know the weight of his own words. But when did Naruto ever think about speaking before he did something?

Unbeknownst to the bonded couple, they danced around each other. Naruto _was_ thinking about every word he said, every slight action he took. Swaying back and forth on the boundary known as outside Sasuke's passenger window. Sasuke tested each maneuver with the invisible tilt of his hand, analyzing words and the past. Naruto flexed the width of his arms and whipped it back with a perceivable grace, making it clear he would always place Sasuke first.

And the beta continued to assume Naruto was mistaken until he saw the content of the food container. Grilled Zucchini and a cup of carrot juice. Sasuke scolded himself when his cheeks felt hot.

_/Our mate is providing for us/. _Please, bring out food and Sasuke's wolf turned from a ferocious beast to an all-forgiving puppy.

"You can't bribe me with food," Sasuke narrowed his eyes to look menacing for himself.

Naruto pulled back the food and popped the lid off. Sasuke glared at Naruto for making the appetizing food smell stronger and then at his own stomach for growling. The last straw came when Naruto spoke.

"I hate vegetables and I've never cooked Zucchini before," Naruto opened another plastic bag and pulled out a fork. Using it to take a bite, he paused to swallow. "But this is really good. Sakura helped me with juicing the carrots, so I wonder how that will taste."

Sasuke fell for it, and the worst part was he knew he was falling for it. Trying to keep as much pride as possible, Sasuke climbed over into the passenger's seat and reached out for the container.

Naruto had almost lost hope, so he couldn't stop a grin from consuming his face when he saw Sasuke ask for the Zucchini. His mates eyes stared straight ahead like Naruto wasn't there but his hand was open and it was definitely more then Naruto silently begged for. The alpha quickly set the container and fork into Sasukes hands before the beta could change his mind.

Dammit this was good. The vegetable was soft but the outer layer was firmer and there was no doubt of the smokey favor hidden inside. The way Naruto cooked it made it refreshing and easy to enjoy by itself. Sasuke chewed angrily and pushed the Zucchini around with the fork.

"Do you think our baby will be a picky eater?" Naruto used his night vision to expertly pour carrot juice into a cup.

Sasuke's fork dangled in his hand, the piece of impaled Zucchini falling back into the container. To his surprise, Sasuke's chest grew warm and snug. This is what it felt like to have a simple conversation about the pup without the foreshadowing of a possible fight. Just two soon to be parents, musing together about their baby.

Sasuke bit his lip to deform his smile and terminate the possibility of it getting larger. This was great but like Itachi said, Naruto and Sasuke needed to talk.

"No."

Naruto repeated offering Sasuke nutrients through the window, this time the cup. "I don't care either way. But I remember Itachi telling me a story about when you stubbornly announced to only eat tomatoes for the rest of your life when you were five."

Sasuke cursed his brother and secured his cup so it wouldn't fall all in the time it took for Naruto to pour another cup of juice.

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke stated defensively. He didn't want the cozy feelings to slip through his fingers when he was only just starting to understand and like them. Naruto remained on the boarder and Sasuke continued to test his motives. But to keep that warm feeling alive and welcomed, the dancers grew closer.

Naruto gazed at the calming night forest, black outlines of pine trees stood apart from the purple sky and the chorus of frogs warmed their throats with spring. "No, it's not a problem. I want the pup to take after you as much as possible actually. So that way I'm reminded that you worked and sacrificed so much for something so beautiful." Naruto sadly gazed up to find no stars, but immediately found something better to do, like putting his own cup on the threshold of the window. Naruto would make things right.

"A cheers," Naruto raised his cup and pulled it back. "To making a beautiful miracle." Naruto scanned the forest while sipping his carrot juice. Drinking for happy celebrations were hard to enjoy when you couldn't hug and kiss the ones you loved.

"...Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"...Get in here...so we can say cheers properly."

Naruto smiled when the night clouds parted and he found a cluster of stars behind it. Being apart of nature, made looking for constellations like Cancer, Virgo and the Little Dipper as easy as tying your shoes. In the small rift of clouds Naruto identified Leo and grinned.

"We ran out of carrot juice."

"I have bottled water in the back seat." And that was all Naruto needed to know and assure him that Sasuke really did want him to sit in the car. The dance ended and the performers, chest heaving and breath coming out in short gasps, eyes twinkled with tenderness of their art they made.

* * *

"And then I remembered that grapes were a fruit and had to throw everything away," Naruto wiped tears from his eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath to control his own laughter. "So that was after Kiba stepped on one?"

Naruto tried to confirm it but a new fit of giggles overtook him, so he just nodded instead. It had been an hour since Sasuke let Naruto into the car and they had done nothing but laugh. Sasuke was the first to contract the horrible case of the giggles when Naruto accidentally made an inappropriate joke about their 88 year old neighbor. It wasn't on purpose, but the way the women looked like a turtle kinda, well, it slipped. But what really shocked Naruto was when Sasuke confessed he was thinking the same thing. Soon Naruto was laughing and they just fed off each others amusement. The topic had somehow rearranged itself to a kitchen fiasco when Naruto tried to make dinner. Apparently grapes weren't vegetables...although Sasuke already knew that.

"Hey, hey Sasuke?" Naruto clamped his hand over his mouth, "guess what happens to grapes when you drop them?"

Sasuke smiled and took a sip of water. "This is probably the worst joke ever but I'll ask. What happens to grapes when you drop them?"

"They wine!"

Sasuke didn't think it was funny until Naruto laughed so hard he snorted, THEN it was funny. Waves of laughter rolled off of his shoulders again.

"You're not aloud," Naruto paused to compose himself, "to laugh at me more than my jokes!" The alpha playfully poked Sasuke in the forearm.

Sasuke retaliated by maturely sticking his tongue out and poking Naruto back. With an amused eye roll, the blonde captured Sasuke's hands with a triumphant wink. Then Naruto intertwined his tan fingers with pale ones and swiftly kissed them. He rubbed the scars on his cheek against each knuckle before sighing with content. Naruto could stay like this for the next decade and not complain.

But playful banter couldn't last forever, it was time to be adults and work problems out. Both souls in the old car knew it, the forest knew it and even the moon knew it. For the dirty, white far off rock stayed in one place, giving the couple time. The laughter died and the car had become quiet, but it didn't strangle the occupants, the silence just waited patiently to be broken.

Naruto made a crack in the restrained sound by turning his palm upwards on his thigh, it would remain like that until their conversation was over. For better or for worse.

"I guess its time to talk huh?" The alpha broke the quiet with his words. The question was simple and invisible, something that floated on the air. But to Sasuke, it held so much more weight. Perhaps that was the reason why the silence would stay away, because nothing liked to rest on that phrase.

"Yeah. Who goes first?" Sasuke would never admit it but he was afraid. Talking things out sounded easy when he spoke with Itachi, now it was a daunting task. How do people start these things?

"I don't know." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. He could speak first but Sasuke may have something vital to say and Naruto didn't want to speak over or have it be lost in another subject. But at the same time, Naruto wanted Sasuke to know that he valued this conversation and was a complete and willing participant to help their bond. Speaking of bonds, the mark was feeling cold and Naruto rubbed harder to warm it. Sasuke was nervous.

Sasuke unconsciously massages his own mating mark. "Should we settle this the usual way?"

Naruto smirked. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Exactly." Sasuke turned in his seat and put his hands into position. This was the most tense game of Rock, paper, scissors that he had ever played. And that was saying something since their bedroom theme would be all orange otherwise.

The two mates held their breaths and begun. Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the sound on skin hitting skin. He chose rock and opened to his eyes to find that Sasuke decided on scissors. Naruto won and didn't feel any better or more relieved for it.

Now that Sasuke was put on the spot he really couldn't decide on how to proceed. Start with the beginning or start with the end? Use his or talk about Naruto's point of view? Should they talk about the wolves first? Or maybe the vampire? Sasuke cringed, no, not the vampire yet. The beta decided to start with something simple but couldn't find anything that fell under that category of 'simple'. Sasuke fought the urge to grab his hair. Why was this so difficult?! Itachi made it seem like a fricken' walk in the park.

Naruto could not only see, but feel his partners internal struggle and he hated when Sasuke felt uncomfortable. Rock, paper, scissors to hell, Naruto would start with the one thing he wanted to say when Sasuke asked 'Why are you here?'

"I could never blame you for what you did."

Sasuke's thoughts rushed to a stagnant halt. "You don't?"

Naruto violently shook his head. "I admit I was angry, but that was because of myself. I now understand the risks and we don't get the luxury of a 'normal' pregnancy because we aren't humans. When you made that decision, it was the best at the time. I could never be mad at you for that."

To hear Naruto actually say he didn't blame him, made Sasuke relax in his own skin. The beta had gotten so used to thinking that Naruto accused him, that he had made it a truth in his mind. Lately it didn't matter how Naruto acted and showed that he didn't put all the fault on Sasuke, saying it made it real. Sasuke rested his head against the headrest of his seat. If this conversation only laid to rest false assumptions of blame and distrust, Sasuke would kiss Itachi...or babysit.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess when it comes to decision making, I run a little short huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, the dark eyes had lost their pink tint long ago, but they were still agitated. "I should apologize for keeping the pup a secret. I wanted to protect it but ended up making it worse."

Naruto chuckled. "How long is an average werewolf's life span? Somewhere around 280 years? Two months fly by like minutes for us." Naruto kept himself from placing a hand on the baby, the only way that would be possible is if they worked this out. "Though I'm sad that I missed even a minute, I will make up for that time. You'd better believe it." A bright familiar grin spread across Narutos face.

Sasuke turned his head to the right so he was watching Naruto as he spoke. "But I shouldn't have waited that long."

Naruto's eyebrows tilted downwards as he thought hard and long. Yes, Sasuke shouldn't have felt like keeping the baby a secret was the best thing. Instincts or not. The couple would have to consider a new approach to sharing big, wonderful things like these or not so happy topics...

Naruto's back straightened and he lightly smacked his forehead. The answer was so clear. Sasuke and Naruto would do what they were doing now. They would find a quiet place, with no distractions, by themselves, with no time limits and...

"We'll talk everything out." Naruto grew more sure of his plan as he warmed to the idea. "Tiny or massive ideas, emotions, insecurities, everything. I'm not really a talker- more of a yeller really- but people in healthy relationships talk stuff out. So that's what we'll do."

"That simple huh?" Sasuke closed his eyes and continued to rest his head. "It's worth a shot." A lighthearted smirk tugged on the side of the beta's mouth.

A few topics down, a million more to go. But nobody implied that this would all be resolved in one night. Sasuke could already feel the annoying urge to zone out and sleep again. The car was temperate, he just ate, mind still high on laughter and Naruto was here. But with the day he had, Sasuke fought the battle against sleeping at the wrong time and won.

Naruto patiently waited for Sasuke to speak again but when he didn't, Naruto cast a quick glance in the driver's direction. Sasuke was staring outside the windshield and not looking at him again.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked after waiting another long length of time.

"Hmm? Yes, I was just thinking."

/_More like nodding off again/. _

Sasuke continued, might as well practice the whole 'talking and not keeping it to yourself' thing. "I'm a little tired, but today has left me wide awake."

Naruto winced and flexed his fingers. "I blew up and I shouldn't have. Shouldn't have yelled and shouldn't of said any of those cruel words. Sasuke, I'm so sorr-"

"Thank you for yelling."

Blue eye widened like an owl and Naruto sucked in a breath of air. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"I'm not," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the clear look of disbelief, "I'm serious."

Naruto shook his head. "Then you're crazy."

"Not anymore then usual," Sasuke said, pointing his finger at his head and twirling it.

The alpha breathlessly laughed and shook his head again, this time with more vigor. "Then I don't understand why you are thanking me. The way you looked this morning-" the memory made Naruto hurt inside. "The way you looked was everything but thankful."

"At first I wasn't." In fact, the only 'Thank you' Naruto would have gotten that morning was a punch and a broken nose. "But then I realized you were treating me exactly how you would before I was pregnant, and you would have yelled at any other pack member in the same situation. I wanted you to treat me like the pack so badly that I forgot what it really meant. You're the alpha, you take care of us." Sasuke paused. "And sometimes that means you yell."

Naruto nodded throughout Sasuke's short speech and at the end he spoke. "I'm still not sure I get it."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to breathlessly laugh. "Then know that I understand and I forgive you." For the first time that night, besides inviting Naruto into his car, Sasuke was the person who touched Narutos hand first. The beta slid his hand against Naruto open palm and kept it there. "And don't you dare say it won't happen again, because I promise," Sasuke smiled, "I will make you yell again and I will continue to yell right back."

Narutos eyes crinkled with amusement. "At least let me try to not do it for a long time."

"Two days," the light banter arose from the serious atmosphere, "that's how long I'll give you before I'm sure your start yelling again."

Naruto laughed and bounced the knee where the couple's interlocked hands rested, making them bounce too. "How do you live with me? You are truly something special."

"Funny, my brother said something along those lines as well."

Naruto copied Sasuke's tone and the playful glint in his eye turned to something far more mischievous. "Funny," Naruto started, "did he say that you were sexy and make the most arousing sounds when yo-"

"NO!" Sasuke still held onto Narutos hand while enacting a poor attempt of covering his ears. "I'm not listening!"

Naruto bit his lip and raised his free hand as if surrendering. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

Sasuke trusted Naruto, but he waited an extra second or two to make his point. Slowly lowering his hands in case Naruto decided to be cruel and mention other sexual acts and his older brother in the same sentence. When Naruto kept his word, Sasuke fully relaxed and rested their hands back on Naruto's knee.

When Sasuke melted back into his seat and his head tilted to the right ever so slightly, Naruto knew it was probably more then relaxing. The modern werewolf found his phone in his pocket and checked the time. 10:27 pm. Though Naruto wished he could coax Sasuke into sleeping he didn't dare bring up Sasuke's current state. The topic of Sasuke's sleep patterns and schedule was still to raw since this morning. The couple's conversation started to sink beneath the frogs lullaby again. Naruto listened and waited for Sasuke to say whether he wanted to go home. Just like the car, Naruto would wait until Sasuke was ready. No matter how long- Naruto jerked in pain. His head was pounding and sweat started to form on his upper lip.

**/You are simply too weak.../ **Naruto's wolf had finally breached all the extra barriers set up to keep him quiet. **/...To do the right thing and make sure our mate gets enough rest/. **The wolf growled as Naruto suppressed him again. But it didn't fight so hard to be quickly silenced. **/He clearly can't function without us and you are worried more about whether he is happy or not/. **Even as the wolf bared it's canines and prowled the borders of Naruto's mind, the human half viewed the dangerous spirit like it was a stuffed toy. Enraged at Naruto's refusal to take it seriously, the wolf howled and snarled.** /We are in charge and if we say sleep, he will sleep!/ **

"Naruto?" Sasuke blinked several times, confused why the conversation had ended. Upon seeing Naruto breathing heavy and his perfect features scrunched in pain, Sasuke became alarmed and sat up more. "Naruto? What's wrong?!"

The alpha waved off Sasuke's concern and took five deep breathes. There was consequences for shutting the wolf out, even for a short time. But it was necessary and Naruto didn't want Sasuke to panic.

"My wolf and I are still having a minor disagreement." Naruto wiped the top of his lip with his shirt sleeve and gripped the car door to hide the grinding pressure in his mind.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke turned and took Narut's face into both his hands. "I've had enough of this." Sasuke courageously kissed his lovers lips before sternly looking into blue eyes. "Alright. I'm talking to the flea bag inside." Sasuke pointed at Naruto's face. "You will stop causing us so much trouble or we will have a big problem."

_/Our mate's wolf is being childish and sulking. I did not bond with such a stubborn, immature, selfish mate! He just wants to be thought of at all times/. _Sasuke's wolf finally spoke up itself. /_You tell 'em pup/._

Naruto bit his lip, this was comical. Sasuke expertly scolding his wolf and...his wolf wasn't listening.

**/Oh we have a problem! Why am I the only one not okay that our mate was by himself and decided to take matters into his own hands and that resulted in his almost death?! And when I try to make sure his health is well, everyone turns against me!/**

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "He doesn't understand."

"Well he better understand quickly! Just because instincts rule over every thought doesn't mean-" Sasuke stopped mid rant and smiled. "Of course, Itachi you sneaky, wonderful, asshole you."

Naruto watched as his mate silently formulated a, no doubt, detailed and devious plan. And Naruto was glad for it. His wolf was really going to get in the way of returning to a trusting, strong bond and a happy life preparing for their baby with the way it was acting. This whole 'we need to be by Sasuke every minute and control everything because he's out of line' was a thought that Naruto wanted annihilated. Sasuke apparently knew how to solve this and Naruto would try anything his mate suggested.

**/I'm not some math problem you can 'solve'./**

No maybe Naruto couldn't solve this, but Sasuke already had.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the car start. It had been turned off so long that Naruto momentarily forgot what the engine sounded like.

"I need you to drive," Sasuke unlocked the car doors and got out of the drivers seat. "I'm too tired tonight."

The alpha only nodded and quickly replaced the vacant seat with his body. Naruto waited until Sasuke was buckled and situated on the passenger side before putting the car into drive. The car eased off the gravel path and onto the smooth road effortlessly.

"Where are we going?" Naruto was driving but Sasuke was still in charge.

Sasuke rested his head against the seat. "I assumed we would go home. But we can drive until the gas runs out if you'd like." A small smirk tugged at the corner of the betas lips.

Naruto smiled. "No, let's do that tomorrow. Going home sounds good." Naruto adjusted the left hand mirror a little while trying his best not to break it. This car really was a moving piece of history. But the fact that Sasuke was letting the alpha drive his car should make history.

Naruto smiled at the act of trust. "Are you sure I can handle your baby?"

Sasuke had closed his eyes and was only listening to Naruto speak. He didn't see Naruto gesture to the car.

"Well, its our baby. But I do wonder how you will react to the teenage years." Sasuke opened one eye to find Narutos hand and thread his fingers through. "And learn how to change a diaper," the beta guided the tan hand to gently rest on their pup before closing his eye again. "But I'm sure you'll manage..."

Naruto bit his lips, trying not to make a sound. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was now fighting the urge to pull the car over and kiss him passionately. And cuddle with him. And nuzzle his cheek. And... Naruto bit his lip harder as his heart fluttered. Thinking about how cute Sasuke was being without evening knowing it, yeah, definitely not helping Naruto drive. But now the alpha was just so happy, on cloud nine, heart flying up in his throat and Sasuke was right next to him, oblivious to it all.

To show the smallest fraction of his happiness, Naruto softly rubbed small circles where Sasuke placed his hand. This was where Naruto's baby was. His baby, small but strong and worth everything in the world combined. Just like Sasuke. His mate had confidence that Naruto would be a good parent, so Naruto promised himself that he would make sure to be the best.

Sasuke opened his eyes after a couple minutes of silence. "Is everything okay? The mating bond feels a little warm...and fluffy..."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry, I was just thinking," and feeling a whole lot more. "Everything is," Naruto was going to say fine, but right now things were better then just fine. "Everything is perfect."

Sasuke smiled and placed his hand over Narutos before closing his eyes again. "Then I'm glad."

Naruto finally turned onto the long road that lead to the cabin, they were almost home. The alpha smiled when he thought about what Sasuke said again and he continued to smile until he parked the car. And as Naruto helped a tired Sasuke out of the vehicle, he didn't care one bit that his cheeks hurt from smiling. Because Naruto really had something to smile about.

"Come on, lets get inside," the alpha opened the front door for Sasuke.

Sasuke murmured something about bed, but stopped right before going up the stairs. Naruto held back the question if Sasuke needed help or not. His mate would ask and Naruto didn't need to force his help on Sasuke. The beta turned around and searched his mates face for pain.

"Is your wolf still hurting you?"

Naruto had been so happy that he forgot all about his wolf. The blonde shook his head and later that night when Sasuke was asleep and he was too awake to go to bed just yet, Naruto questioned why he couldn't feel his wolf's rage...

Strangely, the alpha's wolf had remained silent the entire trip back.

**And the story continues! I'm SOOO sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth! I'm still in Japan and fate has been a little ass, truth be told. Where I live has no internet connection. I'm currently in a Starbucks and decided that I should at least post one of the many chapters I've been writing. I didn't want you all to think I abandoned this story! I promise when I come back to my country and tiny apartment that has Wifi, there will be even more chapters to come! Thank you all for the reviews and encouragements. They are the reason why Chapter 10 is coming out early and not five more weeks later. **

**Tell me what you think. I know this chapter was a little slow but I think its needed after all the uproar. I promise that if I'm in Starbucks with my laptop again, I will post Chapter 11.**

**Love you all and kisses from Japan ~Little Letters**


	11. Chapter 11

**Green**

**I do not own the anime, manga, or any other items affiliated with "Naruto." All credit goes to the respectable owners, this is purely fanfiction. There is YAOI and MPREG so if you don't like it, then turn back.**

Chapter 11

"...to...he...orld...to...he...orld..." The faint sound of Kyuubi singing woke Naruto up. The second in command's voice drifted from the kitchen to upstairs, sliding under the couple's door and invading the bedroom.

Naruto wondered if whatever Kyuubi was doing, it was worth getting up to see. His eyelids cracked open to find Sasuke sprawled over his body, still sleeping. Naruto took a deep breath for control and closed his eyes again. Nope, not worth it. Naruto liked the pressure of his mates torso on his too much to move.

"JOY to...he...orld...bum dum de bum...to he orld..." The singing got louder and louder. Oh no. Naruto prayed that Kyuubi got his telepathic message to shut up or else- Sasuke shifted his position ever so slightly in his sleep. The alpha now screamed in his mind for Kyuubi to be quiet. Sasuke and Naruto were so comfortable like this and he really didn't want-

"EVERYBODY SAY JOY!" Kyuubi sang.

Naruto sighed. He could pinpoint the exact moment when Sasuke woke up. The beta's eyes fluttered, but is wasn't relaxed, more like an angry, forced awakening.

_/Who wants to die today?/_

But to the alphas surprise, Sasuke didn't say anything. The beta just sat there, owlishly blinking through his heavy eyelids, and it wasn't long before he closed them again. No growling, no cursing, no-

"JOYYY to the WORLD! For SASUKE IS BACK! And NARUTOO is a DUMBASS! ANNND I'm making PANCAKES" Kyuubi's voice echoed throughout the house. "ANNND I'm making PANnCAKES! PA PA PA PANCAKES!"

Naruto thought the song was good until he was called a dumbass. And if Sasuke thought he was going to try to sleep in a little longer, he was wrong. Which didn't concern Naruto as much this morning because he could tell Sasuke got enough sleep. The rings under his eyes were finally gone, which-

"PA PA PAN PANCAKES! Annd THEY are sooo YUMMY!"

Naruto wheezed his next breath when he got a palm to the ribs as Sasuke sat up. The tired, quiet beta was replaced with a furious, and more importantly _dangerous_ beta.

Sasuke chest swelled as he filled his lungs up with air to yell."KYUUBI SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The natural born singer surprised both werewolves when he poked his head around the door. Kyuubi had chosen to use stealth at the wrong time, he just didn't know it yet.

"There's no need to yell Sasuke," Kyuubi scolded. "Some people are trying to sleep."

Sasuke sighed and slowly rolled back the covers to get up. But instead of stretching and staying in bed for a little longer like usual, he stood up. Sasuke's reply became clear when he grabbed a larger book from his bookshelf and turned towards Kyuubi.

The second in command had enough sense to understand when it was time to run. Naruto watched Kyuubi duck back behind the door and Sasuke glide with elegant ease across the room. When Sasuke closed the door behind him, Naruto could only hear the hurried, scared footsteps before...WHACK.

"OW! THAT HURT SASUKE!" Naruto could tell that Kyuubi's voice came from the bottom of the stairs from how muffled it was. "YOU CAN'T THROW BOOKS AT PEOPLE!" There was more shuffling and a small squeal. "NARUTO! HELP! YOUR MATE IS ON A RAMPAGE!" Naruto waited a little longer before getting up, after all, Kyuubi _did _wake the most beautiful person in his life up.

By the time Naruto had walked downstairs, he witnessed the aftermath of Kyuubi's murder. There were broken eggs on the floor and a pancake burning on the stove...But where was Sasuke and Kyuubi?

"Help!" A lamp broke in the living room. "Someone?! ANYONE?!" Kyuubi's voice sounded an octave higher than usual and Naruto knew that it was probably time to say something. "Seriously! SASUKE PUT THE COFFEE MUG DOWN! What do you say to get someones attention around here?! Isn't it fire?" There was a pause and then the sound of a coffee mug breaking. "Sasuke you aimed for my head that time! FIRE! Seriously Naruto!? FIRE! Help!"

Naruto grinned before making his way over to the slightly burnt pancake. He flipped it to the other raw side and walked over to the threshold of the kitchen door, Naruto casually leaned on it.

"Sasuke, since you're up, do you want breakfast?"

The silence in the living room was shorter this time and Naruto gifted Sasuke with a lazy grin when his beautiful mate appeared before him. Sasuke still looked rumpled from sleep and he had yet to fix his pajama bottoms so they weren't crooked on his hips anymore. The beta paused in the hallway to rub sleep from his eyes and tug on parts of his raven hair that stuck up in all directions.

'Oohh mmyy god' Naruto internally screamed with pure glee. Rarely did Sasuke leave their bedroom without being completely dressed and Naruto drank the sight in. In fact, maybe he could stretch the time out just a little longer...

Pretending to stretch, Naruto blocked the entire entrance with his body. Leaning his back on one side of the threshold and pressing his left palm to the other side. Naruto mimicked a high school love scene as he leaned over Sasuke and smirked. Kyuubi was out of bodily danger, so why couldn't he tease Sasuke a little?

Naruto waited until a confused look crossed Sasukes face about him blocking the way into the kitchen.

"What's the magic word?" Naruto's smirk grew, tilting a little further like it was a secret. But really Naruto was taking in Sasuke's scent. Oh, Sasuke's natural scent made his knees grow weak. Today it was cloves and oranges, Naruto fought to straighten his posture, or else his lover would know how easily he could push through the Alpha's defense.

But is was too late, Sasuke was always watching his mates small changes, simply because they captured his attention like a moth to a flame. Instead of giving Naruto the 'please' what he wanted, Sasuke decided on something much more fun...and much more...devious. Besides, almost killing Kyuubi left him in a better mood than the one he woke up in.

Sasuke lightly brush the arm that stopped his entrance into the kitchen, his fingertips swirling across each muscle he saw, caressing Naruto's skin. Enjoying the dip where the arm bent, Sasuke lingered there until he wanted to go higher up the limb and onto Naruto's shoulder. But all the skin was too tempting and Sasuke didn't stop until his hand cupped Naruto's face. The trickster then used his other hand to thread his fingers into Naruto's blonde hair. With motions that were almost painfully slow, Sasuke raised himself ever so slightly so he could kiss Naruto on his supple lips.

And when Narutos breath hitched in the back of his throat, Sasuke knew that it was time to deliver the final blow. Sasuke let his arms slide around his mates neck, closing the distance between their bodies with need. With his mouth hovering just across from Naruto's ear, Sasuke said his special word.

"More."

Naruto swallowed as his mouth went dry.

In a burst of speed, the cunning beta then proceeded to expertly maneuver Naruto's body so that he was in the kitchen, and Naruto...well he still faced towards the light brown wall of the hallway.

Naruto's smirk was now smeared on the floor while he sputtered in shock. The player had become the played! He spun around and swallowed a few times to speak again.

"You knew what I-" Naruto pointed at Sasuke, "I was the one who- How did you-" Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "You're good." Naruto wasn't mad and who would be? He got a kiss and Sasuke was still wearing his messy 'I look so fuckable' pajamas.

Sasuke smiled as he shuffled the various items of the refrigerator around. "I'm too good."

Naruto chuckled, "I second that."

Sasuke softly hummed when Naruto walked up next to him to help with breakfast. Sasuke couldn't eat the pancakes Kyuubi was making and even though he didn't like pancakes...Sasuke's stomach rumbled and he wished he couldn't smell the appetizing scent of cooking batter and maple syrup. Naruto gave an apologetic look and offered a bag of carrots until they finished cooking. The soft, amused atmosphere remained until the nagging feeling that Sasuke was forgetting something pulled on his thoughts. Annoyingly, those who are forgotten, never stay that way for long, especially when you throw coffee mugs at them...

"How can you both just talk like nothing just happened?!" Kyuubi entered the kitchen and limped his way to sit at the kitchen table. "I almost just died!"

The beta rolled his eyes. "Please if I wanted to kill you I would've. But do us all a favor? Don't grace us with your," Sasuke thought for a moment. "_Interesting_ songs until after 9:30 okay?"

Kyuubi sulked in the corner and Sasuke sighed. It was better for the couple if Kyuubi was pacified quickly. Kyuubi was great, there was no question, and he was pack. But a grumpy, unhappy Kyuubi could be a savage beast. Sasuke decided to play peacemaker, giving Kyuubi two pancakes and a smoothie and it immediately made the second in command smile again.

"Aw, I love you too 'uke." Kyuubi stuffed half of the first pancake into his mouth and gave a thumbs up in a way of saying 'I forgive you and expect you to totally do it again.'

Sasuke left Kyuubi to his breakfast and wasn't shocked when Naruto stood behind him, wrapping his arms around a growing belly.

_/The pup hasn't even hit its growth spurt yet, wait till next month/. _Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to picture his stomach getting bigger. Right now he just constantly looked bloated. 

It was a nice surprise when Naruto whispered into his ear. "Can we continue with where we were going," the alpha traced lines down the back of the betas neck, "before you professionally left me in the hallway, talking to the wall?"

Sasuke smiled before he answered. "You weren't doing much talking," he teased. "But yes, lets definitely continue where we left off." To convey his feelings, Sasuke pressed the curve of his backside against the front on Naruto's boxers.

Naruto bit his lip and leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder. If he gave into the temptation of grinding against the beta now, not only would Naruto never make it to the bedroom, but Kyuubi would never let him forget.

"After breakfast?" Naruto prayed that Sasuke would agree, because a cold shower wasn't going to make his libido disappear by itself this time.

"We have something to do first, but then," Sasuke didn't care that Kyuubi was over in the corner mimicking death by asphyxiation. He raised one of Naruto's hands to kiss his wrist. "Then I'm all yours." Sasuke drew in a sick sort of enjoyment when Kyuubi almost choked on his pancake.

Naurto relished in the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his skin before his eyebrows fell in confusion. Did Sasuke tell him about doing something today and he forgot? Naruto wracked his brain. No, the couple didn't have anything planned...

"What are we going to do?" Naruto finally asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke smiled. "You'll probably like it."

"I hate this."

"Oh stop whining," Sasuke swirled his last green bean around before shoving it into his mouth. "We need to make sure your wolf is happy before we do anything else. It feels left out and your wolf is probably dying to boss me around a bit. A game of one-sided truth or dare will be perfect."

"But I don't like that it has to be one-sided." Naruto grumbled. "That's not fair!"

"Well then ask what your wolf wants," Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto pout on the pack's living room couch. Really, this was the best way and Naruto was being stubborn because...What did Naruto say again? Oh yeah. 'All games should be equal and played fair. No cheaters!'

In Sasuke's opinion, cheating made the game more fun. But that was probably a lesson he shouldn't have picked up from his older brother. Sasuke thought about the concept of cheating before making a mental note to never cheat openly with his pup watching.

Naruto sat up straighter and crossed his arms. "Fine, I will!"

But Naruto's wolf remained silent...

Naruto rolled his eyes and waited, but still his wolf ignored him. And Naruto _knew _that the wolf was

there, these spirits were bound to their human halves, they didn't just fly away when they didn't want to talk...Though sometimes Naruto wished the wolf could.

Fine. If Naruto's wolf wouldn't talk to him willingly, then Naruto would force him to talk. And what's one way to get an instinctual spirit animal to talk? Bug the shit out of them of course.

And so Naruto began with insults.

Loser, Flea bag, Bone breath, Thin fur and the list went on and on. But not one single sound came out of the brown alpha wolf.

Naruto tried conversation.

'So Sasukes got an idea to play this game. It will probably make you feel better and make you happy. But he wants me and you to make all the dares and ask all the truths, that's not fair right? And it'll get pretty boring right? Right?' Naruto tried to coax a response from his wolf but failed miserably.

'Look I understand, you're angry to cover the fear of being powerless but-'

**/Just play the damn game like our mate wants to play it...But the petty game will NOT make me feel better./ **

That was not the answer Naruto wanted back from his wolf. He dug his finger pads into his crossed arms and rolled his eyes. So the silence from last night was nothing positive. Just his wolf being a COMPLETE ass and giving him the silent treatment. Great. Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes one more time for good measure.

'Still mad I see.'

**/Still stupid I see./** The wolf gave a huff of its own before resting its head on its paws.

Sasuke could no longer hide the smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth, he only needed to read Naruto's facial expressions to know the answer. But he asked the question anyway.

"So a one-sided game of 'Truth or dare' will be fine?"

Naruto rubbed his face and after a moment he nodded, "I still think it's unfair that you have to complete every dare and truth my wolf and I think up." 

Sasuke shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal. "Life's unfair. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a way to enjoy it."

/_Our alpha should control us more/. _The human part of Sasuke ignored the statement completely.

"I doubt I'll enjoy this..." Naruto began to think of easy questions to ask as truths. When the alpha found one that was good, he began. "Truth. What do you-"

**/Dare. Ask our mate to sit on the couch with us./**

Naruto inhaled air for patience. "I changed my mind. Dare, sit on the couch with me please."

Sasuke had his own wolf to deal with and had a fairly good idea what happened when Naruto cut his own sentence off. Looks like Naruto's wolf finally came out to play. The beta walked over to the couch and sat on the right side of Naruto.

Naruto waited patiently for his wolf to think of another thing it wanted Sasuke to do. He knew the interruption was his wolf's form of payback, but that didn't mean that Naruto would allow it to happen again. Even though Naruto shared his mind, he was still in control.

**/Dare. Our mate should sit on our lap and face us./ **

What was Naruto's wolf planning? Sasuke had no clue. But he would complete the dare Naruto told him. Sasuke swung his leg over and nestled himself in Narutos lap. At once, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke to help support his mates back.

Sasuke had to wait longer this time as Naruto's wolf took its sweet time thinking of the next question or dare. But he didn't mind, the beta liked the way he relaxed against Naruto. His legs were wrapped around Narutos waist, between his mates back and the couch pillows, his arms were compressed and Sasukes head rested against Narutos chest.

It was almost like...instead of making this awkward and difficult, Naruto's wolf wanted the two human halves to be intimate and soon as possible. But Sasuke wasn't going to say that right now and accidentally remind his mate's wolf to be mad. And so he waited until Naruto spoke.

"Truth," Naruto began playing with the small spikes of Sasuke's hair. "Do you think there is anything I could of done better to save you and the baby from... from," Naruto looked down to the small, round extension of Sasukes stomach before caressing it. "Is there anything I could of done better to save you and the baby from the vampire?"

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's arms again as he thought deeply. "No."

Naruto's shoulders released the stress they had built up over the last couple of weeks. Naruto didn't even know that he wanted to ask that...

"Okay, um," Naruto paused and then continued. "Truth."

**/Ask if he would leave us to go back to the Uchiha pack/.**

Naruto was so surprised he couldn't hold in a snort of disbelief. Why would his wolf even have the urge to ask such a question? The inquiry was completely sudden and not only that, but Naruto could answer this question himself. Naruto loved Sasuke and Sasuke loved Naruto. Sasuke, though they got into nuclear sized fights, would never leave him. And Naruto was the exact same. Where in the hell did his wolf get the thought-

"_...Sasuke could blame you" Tsunade said firmly. "He could have left you and gone back to Itachi. Make sure your wolf understands that..." _Naruto shook his head to clear the memory. There weren't many conversations about this between Naruto's wolf and himself. But surely- Naruto sighed. Could it be that the wolf had taken that advice in, and then the fear of losing Sasuke exaggerated it?

Understanding bled into his mind, and it all made sense now. Naruto's wolf was overprotective because not only did he almost lose Sasuke to death, but after, Sasuke might have left for Itachi. Naruto's wolf was trying so hard to keep Sasuke happy and secure that it didn't listen to what Sasuke wanted and only thought about basic, instinctual things. Forcing not only its thoughts to the forefront of Naruto's mind, making the human aggressive, but also refusing to change after both Naruto and Sasuke asked. Sleep when its needed. Safe inside and nowhere else. Minimal work to cause less strain on the body. And when Naruto and Sasuke became unhappy with it, the wolf didn't understand and felt alienated. This was an animal, it felt and loved, but didn't understand human thought patterns, even while living in a mortals head. Sasuke had figured this out quicker than Naruto did and _that _was why he suggested the game on the wolf's terms.

'You know that Sasuke loves us too much to simply just leave.' Naruto tried to console his wolf, beginning to realize why these unsure questions were representations of his wolf's feelings and the base to why his wolf jumped at any little thing that could hurt and upset Sasuke. 'Tsunade meant that-'

**/Just ask the question!/**

Sasuke became concerned when ten minutes passed by with only silence between Naruto and him. The question was truth, that's all the information he got before Naruto faded back into his mind. Sasuke lifted his head and stared into his lover's stunning eyes, but the pupils weren't entirely focused on him. He lifted his hands and sculpted Naruto's eyebrows with his thumbs, waiting for a reaction.

"Naruto?"

The alpha was drawn from his thoughts immediately. "Hmm? Oh," Naruto gave Sasuke a bashful grin as an apology for becoming so engrossed in his wolf's feelings. "Sorry. Truth. Would you ever," Naruto shook his head, this was absolutely crazy, "leave me and go back to the Uchiha pack?"

/NEVER_!/ _

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, searching for a hidden meaning or reason. He wasn't offended, but old habits never die. Did Naruto not believe in him when he showed his love? Sasuke refused to think that. But then again, he wasn't the most verbal person about his true feelings. And recently with the stress Sasuke hadn't even been showing his affection as much as he usually did...Did Naruto doubt him? Was little gestures and their mating marks not enough?

Naruto grew alarmed as a sense of fear trickled from Sasuke's connection into his. Shit. The way he worded it.

Naruto drew Sasuke as close as he could. Making sure the baby had enough room in between the pair. He could only imagine when Sasuke's stomach got big enough so he could no longer hold Sasuke in this position."It's my wolf's stupid question, not mine. Everything you do, your smile and even your eyes show me how much love you have. Please don't worry."

Sasuke nodded while he relished the embrace, relief was quick and needed more than he knew. Resting his head against Naruto again, Sasuke mumbled an incoherent phrase.

Naruto rested his cheek against the top of his mate's head. Thank nature the alpha part of Naruto made his body proportions larger than Sasuke (Still the mated couple was fairly close in related to size, Naruto just had more muscle where Sasuke made up in intelligence and speed.) But for times like these, it helped secure Sasuke so he wouldn't tumble off Naruto's lap.

Naruto smiled at how powerful his mate was and how much respect he had for the beta. "What did you say?"

"I said," Sasuke pulled on Naruto's cheek playfully. "I won't ever leave you for Itachi's pack. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Sasuke smiled as he felt the tiny tremors of Naruto's laughter under his thighs and against his chest.

"Are you sure it's not because you positively HATE Hidan?" Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair, growing more and more happy. His wolf's insecurities couldn't be cured by Naruto's words, but Sasuke's reassurance squished them like bugs.

Sasuke, within the strength of his mates embrace, sat up taller and placed his arms on his hips confidently. "I may of also said I love you...but you weren't listening to me so you don't get to hear it again."

Naruto widened his eyes in fake shock, "but I live off of your 'I love you's.'"

"Well this game is no longer fun so you will have to wait a little longer." Sasuke flicked Naruto's collar bone simply because he could.

**/I would like one more of these 'truths'/. **Naruto's wolf had gone quiet again. But Naruto felt a subtle difference that only being attached to a spirit for so long could bring. **/...Please/.**

"Hey can I ask one more question?" Naruto clasped Sasuke's lovely hands to save himself from any more flicking.

Sasuke smiled and began twisting his hands to freely flick again. "Hn."

"Truth. Sasuke...Am I a good alpha?"

/_I think you should kiss him now/. _

Sasuke didn't ignore his wolf this time. Sometimes doing illogical things made better sense than words, Naruto, not his wolf, taught him that and Sasuke didn't waste any time.

Naruto eyes widened when he felt soft, warm lips gently press against his own. The pace was slow and comfortable. The type of kiss that made you simply exist in the moment. Naruto cupped Sasukes face and closed his eyes. There was no dominance or submission in this, just the need to equally show passion and reassurance. And all too soon, Sasuke broke the kiss to place Naruto's hands on his stomach.

"You're the best alpha, Naruto." Sasuke felt a small blush creep up his cheeks as he bluntly said his complement. "Your proof is here too. My wolf wouldn't allow a baby, if it thought you were a bad alpha. I want a family with you and I am here to stay."

Like a block puzzle, Naruto felt his wolf spirit aline back into his core. A peaceful vibration began in his chest and his wolf wagged its tail in pleasure. The alpha caressed his pup and nodded. There would be no more anger from his wolf on the subject again. That much, Naruto was certain.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Naruto grinned. "Can I kiss you?"

The alpha was gifted with a dramatic eye roll. "Do you really need to ask? What were we doing just a few seconds-" And Naruto kissed him.

This kiss was laced with spontaneous emotion, sending electric currents throughout Sasuke's body like his blood was infused with copper. Oh hell, when was the last time he felt like this? The urge to growl with need scratched Sasuke's throat. It flowed to the base of his tongue before fading, the tongue that Naruto was currently urging with his own. But kissing just wasn't enough. No. Sasuke _needed _Naruto closer, needed Naruto on top of him, inside of him.

Grasping Naruto's shirt, Sasuke reclined back on the sofa's arm rest, pulling Naruto on top of him. And Naruto leaned forward willingly, placing his hands on both sides on his mates body. When Naruto made Sasuke release his shirt in favor of threading his fingers with the betas, Sasuke let him. The lust that began in the kitchen came back in tidal waves, blurring the mated pairs surroundings. Only when Naruto playfully bit Sasuke's mark did he realize his alpha was actually speaking.

"We are still in the living room you know." Naruto glanced around the room to prove his statement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and huffed out a breath of annoyance. "So?" He set on working Naruto's shirt above his head, but never got there when Naruto's hands stopped him.

"Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, or Kyuubi could walk in at any moment and we would never hear the end of it." Naruto hid his smirk at his mates impatience.

"Really wouldn't be the first time anyway." Sasuke glared when his hands weren't released.

The alpha couldn't hide his devious smirk anymore, "we're still playing the game. Unless you admit you lose of course."

There was one thing Naruto knew Sasuke would never back down from and that was a challenge. His beta was competitive as he was, and usually kicked Narutos butt. But not today!

"It was a one sided game, how can I possibly win?" Sasuke was already looking for loopholes, even though he was already hooked. But best to not let Naruto know that...

"Simple," Naruto shrugged like he wasn't bothered by his tight fitting pants or Sasuke's spicy scent. "Complete three more dares and you win." Naruto counted to five silently to add suspense. The game was almost as fun as the ending results. "Think you can do it?"

The side of Sasukes mouth curved upwards in a sexy manner. "Please. You lost the moment you thought you could win."

Narutos smirk grew, he wasn't thinking of winning. Naruto was thinking of wonderful sex they were about to have upstairs.

**To be Continued**

**That awkward moment when you read your own story and get to the end and beg the writer to continue the story in your mind...and then realize you're the one who has to write the chapters. **

**If you are interested, PM me some ideas for the next three dares. Funny, kinky, weird. I'll read them and put one or two in the story because I love my readers.**

**My writers block had been slain.**

**Happy holidays ~Little Letters **


End file.
